Naruto and the League
by Hell is fun21
Summary: Naruto died twice in life, once by the very people he trusted including his parents, and the next after killing his most hated foe, seeing himself unfit to go on. but the gods gave him and the champions another chance to live. how will the Elemental nations fare with the return of Naruto, and he brought some friends with him. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the League

**Ok, as promised, I would give you guys a Naruto and League of Legends crossover, the only difference. Well pretty much a bunch of things so grab you balls (for you female readers, breasts) and get ready. I'm just joking, but enjoy the story.**

Annie woke up from a really bad dream 'but it seems so real' she thought. She looked around expecting to see her room in the league, instead what greeted her was white…everywhere. "Tibbers?" she called, as if summoned the magical teddy bear appeared before her and held its hand out, she climbed onto it and was placed on its left shoulder and started walking in a direction. "Wait!" a voice called out Annie recognized that voice "Amumu!" she said happily as the sad mummy was put on Tibber's other shoulder. "Where are we?" they said simultaneously. Tibbers seemed to notice something and started moving in on direction. "What is it Tibbers?" the giant toy bear just stopped in front of two people who Annie recognized immediately "Mom, Dad?" she hopped of tibbers and woke them up, "Annie, Amumu, Tibbers" said Gregori as he shook the drowsiness from his head, "what happened, where are we?" said Amoline. "You're in Limbo" said a soft voice, the family turned to see a woman sitting behind a desk drinking jasmine tea. She had the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She black kimono tied together with an obi, with a white cloak over the kimono. Her hair is long and is worn as a large braid in front.

"Before I answer more of your questions, why don't you wake up everyone else" she said as the other champions started appearing, all of them sleeping. The five managed to wake them all up and the total response was a series of groans and questions

"Now to answer your questions, 1. You're in Limbo, 2. You're all dead and 3. All of you were placed here by falling in battle, Aatrox or _him_." She said "but first" she snapped her finger as spiked chains encased some champions. "What is this?" growled out Nocturne, "the chains represent you actions and you punishment" said the woman "um, who are you" asked Janna "my name is Retsu Unohana, or god as most of you know me as" she answered, causing a majority of the champions to gape at her. "Bullshit" said Karthus "if your god, than do something only a god would do." Unohana clapped twice and the white area they were in turned into a turned a giant comfortable living room with a great circular mirror resting on the floor, all the champions plus Unohana were sitting around it in their specific chairs. "I hope that has answered your question." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a young woman with red eyes and white curled hair. The purple dress she is wearing gothic Lolita inspired, however the influence isn't as obvious. Viola's laced stockings seem to have a moth trapped in a cobweb pattern. Over her body, she is wearing an auberigine-colored hooded cape and roses are a recurring motif in her costume. Overall, her outfit is a fairly generic rendition of the typical Red Riding Hood costume in a different color scheme. She wears elongated, claw-like armor rings on four fingers of her right hand as an accessory. She also had a purple orb floating next to her. In her left hand was a necklace made of small chains and had a silver bat skull with purple gems in the eye sockets.

"Ah, Viola, glad you could make it. What's with the necklace" Retsu asked

"This was all that's left of _him_." Viola said placing the necklace on the table and sitting on her orb.

"I see, what were his last words?" Unohana asked

"They're recorded into the necklace" Viola answered with a sad expression crossing her face. Retsu picked up the necklace and closed her eyes.

"Who's the hot chick" Ezreal said, inly for Thresh to smack him in the back of the head.

"What was that for" he complained

"That's my boss you're ogling." said the chain warden.

"Wait, you have a boss" said Ezreal

"Forgive me ma'am for my companion's lack of respect" Thresh said to Viola

""it's alright warden, _he_ had the same lack of respect." finished Viola

"who exactly are you" asked Katarina

"I am Viola, or I am known by many as the god of death" she replied

"Who is this man were you two are talking about?" asked Vayne

"An old friend" said Retsu, putting down the necklace "Now, the reason as to why a brought you all here is one of multiple reasons." She collected golden energy on her index finger and sent it into the mirror. The reflective surface seemed to turn into a TV screen, showing a war that all the champions knew well; after all they all were in it.

"Your bloody war consumed all of Valoran, the other nations, and with it Runeterra itself was in ruins from the war and battle between the two legends." The mirror showed scenes of ruin as everything was demolished, fires were spreading, and the dead littered the ground, the next scene showed two figures covered by shadow fighting with swords, uncaring that with each strike and parry, shockwaves and destructive energy was flung around, damaging the already ruined land.

"However, unknown to all of you was that the events leading up to your final war was all fabricated by Aatrox, as his way of getting revenge on _him_" Viola said as her hand passed over the mirror showing Aatrox behind the scenes; corrupting Lissandra and others into darkness, killing Tryndamere's tribe, opening a rift into the Void thus letting the beings like Cho 'Gath into Runeterra, and much more.

"Once he felt that he set everything up, Aatrox did the one thing that would jumpstart the war that consumed everything." Retsu said. The mirror showing Aatrox murdering the leaders of Valoran, Ionia, Noxus, and other main nations.

"He left false evidence as to get everyone up in arms fighting each other, which splintered into two factions the Conquerors and the Rebels, all spilling blood and ending lives. Aatrox for his part absorbed the blood into his sword, powering himself up." Viola paused; the next scene showed Aatrox walking towards the last bunker of the Rebels with a dark smirk on his face

"He went after the survivors of the Rebels that were struck down from a surprise attack by the conquerors." Retsu said as the scene of Teemo being used as a hidden bomb when he was released by the conquerors, the young scout's cries as his body exploded in a big explosion thus killing a majority of the remaining forces and some champions while seriously injuring the others.

"Once Aatrox arrived, he took sick pleasure in bringing fear and pain to the remaining ones who were too weak to fight back." Viola said

The Mirror showed Aatrox breaking Leona and Diana's necks, crushing Fizz in his fist, Wukong was beheaded, Katarina and Cassiopeia were run through with a giant blade, the young kid-like champions were incinerated, Nami was torn in half, Ashe was killed by blood arrows, and one by one the remaining Rebel champions were slaughtered until Ahri and Sona were left. Aatrox picked up Sona and broke her back over his knee; Ahri and Sona were reaching out each other when Aatrox ripped out Sona's heart and crushed it. Leaving Ahri crying while hugging Sona's corpse.

"And then there was one," Aatrox said with humor in his voice. He picked up Ahri by her throat and threw her into a wall, breaking some of her bones. "Why are you doing this?" she coughed out. She was picked up by her legs "two reasons, 1. Why not and 2. Revenge against him." He said, each reason being followed by smashing her into something in the room. Ahri was grasping her side where she was bleeding heavily, her left arm broken and her organs and bones ruptured or broken.

"Don't worry, you'll be the message" with that Aatrox stabbed Ahri through the torso with his blade and lifted her up. As she was dying, Ahri gouged out his right eye, Aatrox cried out in pain "got you" she smirked. He pushed the rest of his sword into her torso, killing the fox woman. He pulled her off his blade and placed her on the table. As he left he noticed glowing green blood leading out of the compound going in one direction.

"Yes, retrieve your friend, I will crush him." With that he flew into the night.

After viewing the scene, the champions looked at the two gods. "You fled?" said Tryndamere with anger displayed across his face.

"No, Thresh did not flee, he was tasked with his final orders to get someone, his old friend, to be precise." Viola said

"Who?" asked Ahri, who was holding Sona's hand.

"The only one who could stop Aatrox" Unohana said.

**Whew, first chapter done. Let e know what you guys think in the reviews and who did you **

**think Thresh went to get?**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, I read the reviews (there were under ten, but don't worry I'm confident that this story and my others will get more reviews in the future) anyway, this chapter will explain what happens to thresh and everyone else. Also how Naruto fits in to all of this.**

**Story start**

With that said Retsu turned to the mirror, all the champions excluding thresh were confused who was powerful enough to stop Aatrox? They looked at the mirror as it showed Thresh limping to a mountain; Thresh looked like he had seen better days. He had cuts and stabs littered across his torso exposing neon green energy/blood seeping from them his left arm as it was missing from the shoulder down His right eye lost its green glow a crack run down the socket. He got to the foot of the mountain and waived his good hand, covered in green energy, in front of the mountain. The mountain shimmered for a second before the illusion gave away to reveal a massive gothic looking castle that seemed to be growing out of the mountain, it could put any building in all of Runeterra to shame with its appearance and size. The castle seemed to have an almost living feel to it. Thresh walked up the steps and entered the front door. As the champions watched on as Thresh continued despite his grievous injuries, "what is so important about this castle?" asked Lux, the other champions were also wondering why this castle was hidden and what made it so special.

"The castle which is known to very few is one of legend; it was created during the events that shaped Runeterra into what it would become. It holds answers too many secrets, knowledge of lost arts and other things of wonder, and most importantly it serves as the resting place of the one who can stop Aatrox." said Viola. The champions went back to watching Thresh limp through the castle, as he moved about, the champions were amazed at what they saw of the castle and it's interior. Who ever lived in this castle had really great taste.

Finally, Thresh made it a circular room where there was an ornate mirror on the far side of the room that seemed to give off a strange energy; everyone noticed a gothic decorated coffin with the words _The Dragon_ carved into the lid in the middle of the room, Thresh limped over to it and reached into his Lantern and pulled out a ink black key with gold trimming and a silver skull on the end that had its fangs longer than usual. Thresh put the Key in a small compartment and turned it. A series of clicks and locks being undone was heard as the lid moved to the side and fell off the coffin. Thresh collected some of his blood in his palm and poured it into the coffin where the head would be.

A gasp was heard as a male figure rose up and breathed air as he regained his senses; his appearance was what caught everyone's attention. The man had long, white hair that went down to his upper back, his skin was pale as his hair, he was bare chested, he wore a sort of cloak/skirt around his waist held up by a sash with a large face as a clasp, his body had a muscular/thin look to it, he wore bits of steel gauntlets held on by bits of fabrics on his hands and forearms. But the most notable things were his eyes teeth, his eyes were glowing orange and he had fangs.

"Where am i?" the man asked, his accented voice catching the champions (minus Thresh) by surprise. "Much has happened my friend, Runeterra is in ruins" Thresh answered in pain.

"What" the man asked with shock in his voice, turning to the injured chain warden.

"I believe it's better if you see for yourself" said Thresh as he touched the man's forehead with his index finger showing the man what has happened to the world. Thresh gave a weak grunt as he fell onto his back, the man disappeared in a burst of black smoke and reappeared, catching Thresh before he hit the ground.

"I have failed you friend, Aatrox has returned, I am all that is left of the Rebels, but you must stop Aatrox, you're the only one who can." Thresh gasped out. The light fading from his body as he spoke "before I pass." He paused as Thresh placed his hand on the man's chest and channeled energy into the man. The Man seemed to age backwards as he was getting younger until he appeared as a young man with dirty blond/brown semi spiky hair with hints of blood red here and there. He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a black dress shirt with a red tie, a dark purple vest, and a pair of leather boots. The man's eyes went from orange to blue, but the most noticeable thing on the man was a set of whisker marks on his face, just like Ahri's, only his were faded.

"Farewell, my friend" said Thresh as his body collapsed into smoke, signifying his passing. The man stood up and walked out of the room, once he reached the balcony out side he saw what was left of Runeterra. He growled as he disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Who is this man, and why does he seem so familiar" asked Elise. The others nodded

"This man had a hand in the shaping of this world and many other things, but now watch" Viola said

Everyone looked back to the mirror as they saw the man appear in front of the ruined bunker, he had a look of anxiety and what looked like fear on his face. He walked inside and saw the bodies of the champions and others; the man went to each body, erased any trace of wounds, arranged them with their bodies' straight arms crossing to the aligned shoulder and touched each body with purple flames, incinerating them in seconds, he did this for everyone there. When he got to Sona's body he placed her Etwahl in her arms, straightened her body out and kissed her forehead, he placed a blue rose in her hair before burning her body. When he turned to the last victim, He paused as his expression changed from sadness to complete despair as tears leaked from his eyes. He slowly walked to Ahri's body as his body was shaking from the amount of despair he was feeling, once he at the table he cradled her body and slumped against the wall as he cried for her, holding her close to him as his sobs filled the house. After a while he managed to stop crying as he caressed her face with his hand. He got up from the floor and laid Ahri's body on the table. He took his time positioning her corpse for the burning taking care with her limbs, tails, and hair, he straightened out her clothes, wiped the blood off her face, closed & fixed the wounds on her body, and placed a single rose in her hands at her chest. He closed her eyes before walking back. He turned around, gave one last look at her before incinerating her. Once he left the bunker, it disintegrated.

The man was looking down as tears fell to the ground as he continued crying lightly; when he stopped he looked forward in one direction. Everyone saw his irises change from blue to blood red as he teleported in one direction.

"Who exactly is he." Asked Ahri as she was curious as to why he reacted that way when he saw her corpse also why did he give them their favorite flowers?

"That man has been around since the beginning of Runeterra and has been a pivotal help in its growth ever since, also to answers your other question, just watch" Retsu said

The champions turned back to the mirror as they saw the man arrive in front of a large manor with the banners on the conquerors on it. He sneaked inside through the roof. Once inside he saw everyone celebrating the defeat of the rebels and their total victory.

"Hello my fellow warriors, tonight we shall feast like kings and celebrate our grand victory over the rebel scum" said Vladimir as he raised his goblet up to a toast, everyone complied while cheering. The man heard enough with a snap of his fingers all the doors and windows slammed shut, alarming the occupants.

"So, this is what happened while I was asleep, such a shame to see ones stoop so low as to slaughter ones just to show your power. Disgusting" his voice reverberated throughout the compound. Everyone turned around trying to find him.

"There, on the rafters" yelled Evelynn, everyone hit him with their attacks,, hoping they hit him they heard clapping as the man emerged from behind a pillar. One soldier charged at him yelling. The man broke his neck while jumping over him.

"kill him" swain yelled as everyone converged on the man, the man's response was to start going through the ones attacking like a hot knife through butter as they fell to his hands; Shaco was torn in half down the middle, Vladimir exploded like a balloon with a snap of the fingers, Hecarim was gutted like a pig. One by one the conquerors met their end as they were brutally killed by the man. The last one left was Zed who had his legs and arms broken, wounds running across his body.

"Who are you" he asked as the man held him up by his throat.

"Your worst nightmare" the man said as he tore off Zed's helmet exposing his head. The man repositioned his hand to grab Zed by his hair and twisted his head to the side as he brought his fangs down to Zed's neck. Everyone watched in morbid fascination as the man drank his blood and Zed shriveled up like a raisin, becoming nothing more than a shriveled up corpse.

The man finished as he pulled his head back, his lower face was covered with blood as he sighed and wiped his mouth on a banner. As he left the building it exploded behind him.

"What exactly is he" asked Ashe, curious as to why the man feasted on Zed's blood

"He is a vampire, he was once human but he became a creature of the night during his rebirth." said Viola

They continued to watch as the man walked to a direction, he stopped as he dodged Aatrox's sword that tried to take his head. "Aatrox" he growled, a so you remember me, I hope you liked my gift at the bunker." He chuckled. The man just continued to glare "I left that as a sign of vengeance for what you did to my race ages ago." He said as he pointed his sword at the man

"They had to be put down." The man said as he stood up.

"You slaughtered my race for no reason." Aatrox growled out

"Really, of course there was a reason,, the Darkin race were a bunch of war mongers that if left unchecked would kill everything they deemed inferior to themselves" the man said.

"That doesn't give you the right to slaughter them, of course we were superior it was the Darkin destiny to ascend above all and kill the inferior." Aatrox angrily said "but now, it's just me and you, and I am going to have your head." He said as he readied his sword.

"If it's a fight you want, Aatrox, than I will be your destroyer" he man said as his from was engulfed in a sphere of red energy. When the sphere broke the man looked different, his hair was long, brown, and straight ending at shoulder length, his skin paled, his faded whisker marks disappeared, he had some facial hair in his face, he also looked older, he wore a detailed red cloak with gold trimmings leaving his chest exposed, his pants were still black leather, his belt had a large face set in it, his boots were knee length and had details here and there, but the most notable thing was that his irises were still red, his fangs were still there and his nails became darker and lengthened into claws.

"That's the form I remember, now I shall take joy in taking your head, Naruto" Aatrox said

"Enough talk, have at you" Naruto said as he summoned his Void Sword, a sword that had blue energy coming from it along with runes running along the flat of the blade. The two clashed in a shockwave of power.

Ahri's eyes widened as memories flashed in her head. A young boy meeting her while claiming he will be the best hokage, the times he came to find out about more about the tailed beast and his promise to free them, and finally his execution at the hands of the people he trusted most. His beaten and broken form thirteen year old from was the last thing she remembered seeing before everything went dark and she woke up in southern Ionia.

"I see you're starting to remember Ahri, but you're not the only one" said Retsu as she pointed to the other champions that were holding their head namely Alistar, Rengar, Elise, Rammus, Nidalee, and a few others. She went back to the fight as Aatrox and Naruto were fighting one another neither slowing down nor showing signs of tire. Aatrox punched Naruto into a mountain as rushed after him, Naruto crashed into the mountain with a grunt he brought up his sword to parry Aatrox's blade as he kicked the Darkin back and jumped out.

He landed on his feet as Aatrox rushed at him they resumed clashing blades until they were pushed back with a shockwave. Naruto switched out his sword for his Chaos Claws, a pair of orange clawed gauntlets that had orange/red energy coming of them. ; Aatrox channeled energy into his forearms as they bulged with veins and muscles showing. Naruto sent a punch to Aatrox's chest he dodged and threw a punch at Naruto's head; Naruto blocked it with his forearm. The two traded blows as the landscape around them became more chaotic. Naruto flipped back and punched the ground with his fists creating columns of hellfire that headed to Aatrox, Aatrox barely dodged it in time, Naruto transformed his hand into a red clawed gauntlet and brought out his Blood Whip, a magical red whip.

He struck Aatrox multiple times in succession with it when Aatrox sent a blood spear at him his forced Naruto to dodge it giving Aatrox just enough time to tackle Naruto and take to the skies. He smashed the vampire through multiple building and threw him down to the ground. Naruto's form turned into black smoke and landed on the ground turning back to normal, unharmed. Aatrox growled in anger, he sent a ball of energy toward Naruto, Naruto for his part shot a ball of fire out of his hand. The projectiles collided in the air creating a wall of smoke which Aatrox flew through, sword in hand as he crashed into Naruto with both of them sailing through the air and landing on a cliff edge overlooking the ruined landing a cloud of dust. Naruto was thrown out of the dust cloud and landed on his back with the ruined land behind him. Aatrox jumped out of the cloud and landed over Naruto, Naruto himself caught Aatrox's sword between his hands as it tried to pierce his chest.

"Now, I will take your life and with that, I will prove my superiority" said Aatrox as he pushed the blade forward, Naruto was trying to keep the blade from going through him.

"Don't resist, it's futile, I will have my revenge. Join the others, you know you want to." Naruto's grip faltered for a bit with loss flashing across his eyes. Aatrox pushed the blade into Naruto's chest as Naruto was growling in pain trying to stop the blade, but Naruto's hand fell to his sides as the light faded from his eyes, Naruto was defeated. Aatrox smirked and looked up "NOW DO YOU SEE, I HAVE WON, YOUR BEST HOPE HAS FALLEN. I AM THE SUPERIOR BEING!" he yelled to the skies. It looked like he was staring at everyone from the mirror. Back with the champions a majority of them were sad. Ahri was shedding tears for Naruto. Sona put her arm around the fox woman and held her close. Retsu and Viola looked downcast as they started at Naruto's body.

As Aatrox took his sword out and walked away, Naruto's fingers twitched as the wound sealed itself up. His form rose up into the air as Aatrox turned around "impossible" he uttered. Naruto let out a low growl as his from started to convulse in the air, his growling got louder. He let out a yell of anger as he convulsed and threw his head back as wings made of energy emerged from his shoulder blades and red smoke danced around his form. Naruto landed feet first on the cliff as his wings folded and disappeared. He opened his eyes as Aatrox charged at him. Aatrox tackled him off the cliff, as the two fell Naruto gained the upper hand as he punched Aatrox across the face, sent Aatrox shooting down with a downward roundhouse kick and followed him, once he caught up to him, he grabbed Aatrox's head in his hand and slammed it into the cliff side, skidding Aatrox's face down the mountain until they reached the bottom. Naruto threw Aatrox forward and teleported after him a wisp of black smoke.

Aatrox landed with a grunt as his face was disfigured. He got to his knees when Naruto appeared behind him. Naruto grabbed the Darkin's wings and planted his foot between his shoulder blades, in one swift move Naruto ripped out Aatrox's wings, causing him to cry out in pain, Naruto kicked him forward sending the destroyer skidding forward. Aatrox was beaten and bloody as he tried to get up. Naruto walked forward and summoned his Blood Whip again; he struck Aatrox once, twice, multiple times as the Darkin was unable to fight back. Naruto sent the whip spearing through Aatrox's stomach, making him yell in pain and pulled back bring him to Naruto, Naruto switched to his Chaos Claws and landed blow after blow onto the beaten opponent. He sent Aatrox to the ground with a punch and continued the beat down, punching Aatrox further into the earth with each strike.

He threw Aatrox out of the newly made hole and teleported in front of the hole. He walked towards the last Darkin and summoned his Void Sword again; he stopped in front of Aatrox.

"You lost." Naruto stated

"I may have lost but I took away everything you helped to create, and I slaughtered the ones you cared about." Aatrox said with anger lacing his voice.

"That's where you are wrong, Darkin, ones who have fallen will be given a new home and a new start." Naruto said. "Now, join you fallen race." He said as he raised his sword.

"DAMN YOU, NARUTO" he yelled out only for Naruto's blade to destroy him in a wave of magical energy coming from his sword.

"It's finally over." Naruto said as he sealed away his sword and started walking back to his castle.

**Alright chapter two done, Aatrox has been stopped, but at what cost? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, also I may be taking a short break to go job hunting before I come back. See you later and enjoy**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, I'm still hunting for a job, but for now I have time to put up another few chapters for my stories. This chapter will be for Naruto and the League. I will have another chapter for Naruto Destined Love up before sometime next week and Naruto & Menma Brothers in Arms will be getting another chapter as well.**

**I've read the reviews and this chapter will answer how Naruto became a vampire, also, since Naruto is essentially Dracula from the Castlevania; Lords of Shadow trilogy should I include Alucard from the trilogy in the story as well, if he is wanted in he won't be Naruto's son, he will be a 'brother' in a sense. He will be named Menma.**

**Also this chapter will have the champions getting their new home.**

**On to the story**

The champions watched Naruto walk back to his castle with a defeated look on his face, when he got to the castle grounds his form turned into black smoke and flew up to the balcony. Once he landed he entered through the doors and into the lit throne room.

As he walked to his throne, voices started to sound off from his past life. The champions heard them clearly

"Monster."

"Murderer"

"You will never amount to anything, Naruto"

"Today the demon will be executed for harming the future ruler of the leaf village."

"I never loved you, I just played on your heartstrings to get you loyal, oh well maybe in another life you will be my pet, Naruto"

And much more was heard by the champions.

All the voices stopped once Naruto sat down in his throne, he summoned a golden goblet filled with blood and started drinking from it. "I have failed everyone, the world is in ruins, everyone is dead, and I deserve nothing for not stopping this sooner, this is my farewell. Goodbye ladies." He took one final drink from his goblet, reverted to his youthful form and lowered his head, the champions were confused as to what he was doing when his goblet slipped out of his unmoving hand and clattered onto the floor as his form started to crumble into ash. They watched in morbid fascination as he turned to ashes until there was nothing left but an ash pile and the same necklace Viola carried in resting on the pile.

Viola appeared in a ball of purple fire and walked to the remains of Naruto. She got to the chair and looked at the necklace. "You may be gone Naruto, but you will never be forgotten." She said with sorrow in her voice. She picked up the necklace and disappeared. With that the mirror changed back to show the outside as the castle started to fall apart.

First it was small things like parts of gargoyles and some bricks, and then it got bigger, glass started shattering, parts of the castle broke off until the entire thing came crashing down in a giant ball of smoke and dust.

Once the final scene was over and the mirror returned to normal, Lux looked at the two gods and asked "what now?" the others looked for a response as well "how about we show you how this all began." Said Unohana as she waved her hand as the mirror came back to life.

"This all started with his birth, when a madman threatened to kill the newborn from his mother, more specifically the being sealed inside her" the mirror showed the scene to the champions.

The man was after the tailed beast known as the Nine Tailed Fox; he wanted to use it to destroy the leaf village and capture the other tailed beasts as a plan to rule the world." A scene showed the giant fox under the control of the man and demolishing a village while the shinobi were useless against it. "The boy's father summoned me to seal it away in Naruto to protect the village and to have a weapon for the village." Viola said as a scene of Minato using the dead demon consuming seal to seal the fox into his son.

"Minato cheated his way out of the contract by replacing himself with another soul before I could take his; he took his comatose wife and left his son to the third hokage. His instructions were to make his child into the perfect weapon, if it was unsuccessful, Naruto was to be killed." A scene showed Minato handing Naruto over to an old man in a white robe with an evil smile adorning their faces.

"During his years, Naruto knew nothing but pain and suffering, no love, no happiness, nothing." The champions saw how Naruto lived, the abuse, pain, and torture he suffered at the hands of his village. They were disgusted by the people that claimed they were better than him and claimed that they were the purest and best, not even the cruelest of champions would act like this. "He tried to gain acknowledgement from the people, prove he was not a monster, so he created an emotional mask to hide his depression and he latched onto the ones who showed him friendship and happiness, his-so-called-friends" the next scene showed his 'friends' all who were smirking evilly behind Naruto's back, with him being unaware.

"After a successful mission of retrieving his traitorous teammate, he was immediately locked up and tortured by the ones he thought he knew, trusted, and showed complete loyalty to." Viola said as the mirror showed the scene of a bloody and beaten Naruto returning to the village with his former friend being dragged by his ankle to said village, he was immediately pounced on by the angry villagers as they beat him with what they could find for hurting their precious Uchiha. He was locked up by his so-called-godmother after she broke his jaw with a punch.

The next few scenes showed Naruto visited by his 'friends' and the teachers as they laughed, sneered, and beat him for fun. The champions were pissed at the treatment that Naruto endured.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said as she walked into Naruto's cell.

Naruto just sat there, not saying anything to her.

"Pay attention to me when I am speaking to you!" she growled smacking him across the face.

"You know, the reason I'm here is because I want to talk to you" she said with a smirk on your face

"Here to profess your undying love for me, we both know that's total bullshit, your just a teenage bitch who will use others to get what she wants, just like sakura and ino, your pathetic." He said with anger lacing his voice.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner!" she yelled, punching him in his face and breaking his nose "I'm here to watch you suffer before you get executed, your nothing but a monster, now sasuke, there's a real man." She said with affection in her eyes.

"I could never love scum such as yourself, I never loved you, I just played on your heartstrings to get you loyal, oh well maybe in another life you will be my pet, Naruto. Besides you will never know what love is, no one will care for you, hope you rot in hell monster" with that she kicked him in the stomach and left.

Next were his so called godparents, he just listened as they gloated and bragged that they had put down the monster and would be hailed as heroes for it.

"It's a shame that you'll die a virgin, Naruto. Never got to have your first taste of sex" sneered Jiraiya. "At least I don't have to pay women lots of money to get laid old fart, that's how you got your rocks off, by paying hookers and date rape." Naruto retorted, only to be punched in the throat by the toad sage. "I will not be insulted by a demon like you kid." He said with venom as he left

"I'm here to take back my necklace, monster" said tsunade as she reached for it.

"You mean this thing" Naruto used his body to flip the jewel on the necklace into his mouth between his teeth and crushed it with a bite.

"You little shit" yelled the fifth as she started beating Naruto. After she left, Sarutobi and Minato entered, "how, your both dead" said Naruto with confusion in his voice

"On the contrary, we faked our deaths Naruto; you were supposed to be the perfect weapon. But here you are, broken, useless." Said his father "you know, you're not the man everyone makes you out to be. During my village wide pranks when I was younger, I would sneak out of the village and visit the other nations, I heard different about your actions."

"oh really what did you hear" asked Minato "stories that you were a coward, that you raped and killed you female prisoners, and much more. I don't see you as my father, all I see is scum. Sarutobi is not far behind you either" said Naruto as the two snapped and beat him until they were tired. "Is this the best you could amount to, beating defenseless people, wow, that's a new level of sad." "Also while I visited the other nations, including your enemies, I gave them leaf village secrets, knowledge, and a seal that renders you flying thunder god technique useless" said Naruto with a laugh. "How could you betray your father?" Yelled Minato "father, I have no father." "The execution will start at noon tomorrow, enjoy you final moments demon" with that the two hokages left.

The next scene showed Naruto sitting in his cell as it was night time. As he sat there a vampire bat flew in through the barred window and rested on his shoulder. "Well, drink up buddy, it's the least I could do." Naruto tilted his head as the bat bit down on Naruto's jugular vein and drank up his blood, as the bat feasted, Naruto felt different, like a new power entered him, dismissing it as nothing he took the bat into his hands and looked at it. "Fly free buddy" he said, just then, he could've sworn the bats eyes flashed red for a second before the creature flew into the night sky.

The final scene showed his execution as the kages addressed the giant crowd, as they gloated and claimed that they would put the demon down for good, Naruto was having his final conversation with the fox

'So this is it, huh, well it's was nice knowing you kurama' said Naruto

'You to Naruto, I have the seal timed for when the minute you die, I and my brethren will be free and vanish from this world. I hope we can meet in another life, farewell, Naruto' Kurama said with sadness in its voice.

'You too, friend' said Naruto as he was moved up on the stand.

"Any last words Naruto?" asked sasuke, since he was going to be Naruto's executioner.

"A few" he turned to the crowd and the leaf hokages, "you all can suck my giant dick." He said loudly as he flipped them off as they roared in anger, he turned to his former teammate and said "and for you, two things, it's a shame you don't know the real reason as to why you clan was killed off, and your mother and sister have amazing bodies" he said with a smirk as sasuke said "what do you mean true reason, tell me" he growled as he grabbed Naruto by his shirt "sorry, that's for me to know and you to find out, duck-ass" sasuke yelled in rage as he shoved his lightning blade into Naruto's heart and disintegrated Naruto into ash with more lightning energy.

The scene ended as the champions looked to the two gods "who is Kurama and what did he mean by brethren?" asked Janna as some of the champions look at Ahri. "Kurama or otherwise known as the nine tailed fox was one of the nine tailed beasts that roamed the shinobi world they were giant genderless, sentient masses of pure chakra. For ages they have been hunted down, sealed into humans, and used as weapons for the villages. The tailed beasts developed a hatred for the humans that kept using them as tools for their own devices." Unohana said

"that's why Naruto devised a plan to rob the villages of their 'weapons', take them far away from the villages, and ultimately free them, letting them live their own ways. In a way it worked, when he died the seal he created latched onto the other tailed ones and pulled them with him and the fox. When Unohana and I created and put Runeterra into motion, we summoned Naruto and the Nine. We asked him to help with the growth of Runeterra, after light conversation and some conditions he agreed, we also informed him that he was no longer human since the bat fed from him, he was mildly surprised that the small creature turned him into a creature of the night and accepted it." Viola said

Before he went down to get to work, the tailed beasts gave him their final wishes, knowing that there might be another madman wanting to rule the world using them. They asked him to take them apart and spread their powers amongst the land. At first Naruto was against it, he knew full well that they will be gone forever. However they knew the risks and wanted to go through with it. Naruto reluctantly agreed and took them apart one by one. He spread their energies across the land making magic and other miracles possible for everyone. That is why some of you remember him, it's because you hold parts of the conscious of the respective tailed beasts when he separated them, for example; Kennen, you inherited the a portion of the one tailed Tanuki's conscious and started a new life.

The two gods listed off the champions who were portions or inherited some of the consciousness of their respective tailed beasts. Finally Unohana looked to Ahri

"Ahri, you were born as a regular fox, but when the Kyuubi's conscious and some of its power entered your body, you passed out as your body adapted to it. It created your link to the magic in Runeterra and gave you the ability to do what you do now. The reason you feel a sense of something's missing in your heart is you subconsciously wanting to thank Naruto for making all of this possible for your 'brethren', Runeterra, the ones you cared for, and yourself. Your subconscious viewed him as the one who could fill the gap in your heart." Unohana said with a smile

"Wait, earlier you said that the tailed beasts had hatred and dark energy from their constant enslavement by humans, what happened to that?" asked Kayle who was sitting next to her sister Morgana.

"When Naruto separated the tailed beast as per their wishes he took the dark energy from each one and absorbed it into himself, this gave him his powers that he would go on to master. As his trade off he gave up his happiness and love, two emotions that he craved in his past life, to the tailed beasts as their energy and separated conscious spread across Runeterra, his answer as to why he gave up his happiness and love was "I don't need them, after all who would fall for a monster like me."

As the final tailed beast was finished being deconstructed, he built his castle and trained his new powers and body over the years into what you saw when he fought against Aatrox. He only emerged from his sanctuary to put an end to the Darkin race, who were carving a bloody path all across Runeterra in the pursuit of claiming to be the perfect beings. He gave them multiple warnings, but they did not cease" Viola said

The mirror showed Naruto in his vampire form fighting and slaughtering the Darkin's, Naruto displayed skills that would put make any warrior green with envy and jealousy. One by one they watched as Naruto cut them down with an impassive look on his face, until there were none left.

"However, Naruto was unaware that one Darkin, Aatrox, fled the scene and vowed vengeance against the Vampire for his 'crimes'

"Now that we have told you his story, its time for us to give you all his final gift." Said Unohana

"What's that" asked Nami curiously

"A new home, his island to be exact" answered Viola

She held up Naruto's necklace as it glowed with purple energy as his voice rang out from the bat skull "Retsu and Viola, I want you to know that I have failed you, and that your work is in ruins, I myself am to blame for this and as such will pay the consequences, however since the champions of this 'League of Legends' are now without a home, I want you to give them the Islands of Whirlpool nation as their new home. They deserve a second chance. Farewell"

The energy died down around the necklace as his final words were played for the champions to hear. "Whirlpool nation, which is one big island surrounded by several smaller islands is roughly smaller than Valoran, but im sure you guys can create your new home there. So what do you say? Are you ready for another chance?" Retsu asked with a smile. The response was a collective yes.

One by one the champions disappeared until Ahri and Sona were left. "Ahri" Viola called "yes" the fox woman asked, Viola took Naruto's necklace and put in Ahri's hand "for safekeeping" she said as Ahri shed a few tears and put the necklace on. Ahri and Sona disappeared to their new home.

**Phew, long chapter, tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I have two questions for you guys. But first to clear things up.**

**Shukaku= Kennen, Teemo, Twitch**

**Matatabi= Rengar, Nidalee**

**Isobu= Rammus, Nami (1/2), Renekton**

**Son Goku= Wukong, Brand**

**Kokuo= Hecarim, Nami (2/2), Soraka**

**Saiken= Zac, Nocturne**

**Chomei= Skarner, Kha' Zix, Cho' Gath, Kog' Maw, Elise (1/2)**

**Gyuki= Alistar, Elise (2/2)**

**Kurama= Ahri, Nasus**

**I think that clears things up, now for the questions**

**Should I include Menma (Alucard) into the story?**

**Who will be in Naruto's harem? Ahri and Sona are definitely in.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, new chapter for Naruto and the League. I read the reviews and will add the selected women to be in the harem, I will also add some others that I think would fit. To answer one reviewers question, since Naruto is like Dracula from the Lords of shadow trilogy powers, abilities, appearance, and personality wise; think as the dark energy that he absorbed from the tailed beasts as the Forgotten ones power, Thus making him immortal. Oh, this chapter will introduce Sasuke and Itachi's sister.**

**Story start**

The champions woke up on the main island of Whirlpool Nation and looked around, they were on the beach and in front of them were the ruins of the once feared and famous nation. "Well, let's start building our new home" said Ezreal. "We need to come up with a design for the city" said Ahri

"City?"

"Think about it, when we lived in Runeterra, we were all in different places; Piltover, Noxus, Demacia, Ionia, and other places. So why don't we create a giant city that has aspect from the places we come from instead of being separated like before" said the fox woman.

"She has a point, since we were given a second chance, we should act upon it and unite under on banner and Nation" said Lissandra. She removed her shoulder guards showing off her shoulders, she reached up to remove the head/crest thingy and pulled it off and fixed her hair to form bang that framed her face. She opened her eyes to show that her eye color was ruby red, she was beautiful. "You wouldn't believe what it like wearing that thing." She said. "Now let's get to work"

"I couldn't agree more, ice queen" the champions turned to see some of the builders and summoners made it from Runeterra "before you ask, Lady Unohana saw it fit to bring some of us here to help with the construction and rebuilding of this nation, but first" the lead summooner, a wise old man, pulled out a thick, old book and opened it. He began performing a spell, once completed he waved his hand as it expanded and flew onto the champions, they felt as if someone had put a cover on them "what was that?" asked Hecarim

"That was a permanent spell that will make you immune to the more chaotic powers and abilities of this world, and will enable you to do other things in this world" the leader said. The champions nodded and began making plans for the place that would be their new home.

(One year later)

It's been one year since the champions arrived at their new home and built the grand city known as new Valoran, they also had hired hundreds and hundreds of builders, and workers to help with the creation of the city and its neighboring islands' which they converted to farms, vacation resorts, and more. They even had a massive coliseum built to host their games and tournaments. Also there was a small prison built underground the capital (just in case). New Valoran while massive in itself, had aspect of other places from their old home; like Piltover, Ionia, Zaun, Demacia, and some other notable places.

The level of technology surpassed the most technologically advanced nation on the world, which was the Land of Snow/Spring. The champions had made sure that the hired workers/builders were open minded and not bigoted like a certain village in the land of fire, the workers were surprised to see the champions and were not afraid of them. Everyone made sure that the whole rebuilding and construction process was kept a secret from even the best spy organizations', not even Akatsuki and Jiraiya's spies knew of it.

All in all it was an ideal place to call home.

(On a small boat heading to New Runeterra (name for the former whirlpool nations))

Standing on the boat was a beautiful young woman with an amazing body, she was wearing a tight black colored bodysuit with a fishnet back that wrapped around her like a second skin, and she had shoulder guards and knee guards in the shape of horned demon masks. She wore black arm and shin guards and a pair of sandals, she was equipped with two kodachi, one was strapped diagonally across her back, and the other was on the back of her waist. She had her silky black hair done in a ponytail with bangs framing her face.

She pulled down the black and gold scarf that was covering her nose and mouth, and smelled the scent of …foxes, along with many other scents, reaching for the golden heart-shaped pendant resting on her bosom; she opened it and looked at the picture of Naruto who was smiling back. 'Damn you Konoha, and damn you brothers, I will have my vengeance' she thought as she closed the pendant and sailed toward the direction where she felt there was something was calling out to her.

(At the docks of New Runeterra)

She got off her boat and tied it to the dock; she found a small stand and went over to it.

"Hello, welcome to New Runeterra, how may it help you miss?" asked the man operating the stand.

"My name it Taki, I wish to seek a home here" the ninja said. **(That's right, Taki from Soulcalibur series is the older sister of Sasuke and Itachi, her outfit is from Soulcalibur 4 just colored black)**

"May I see your I.D?" she handed him her I.D. and some papers, "ok looks good, you check out" he stamped the papers and handed her I.D and papers back "take this to the capital building in the city to get registered and enjoy your new home." "Thank you" she left for the city.

(In new Valoran)

Taki was in awe as she saw the grand city, it was massive and beautiful. She looked around and saw many people, stands, buildings, and much more. Taki spotted the capital building, it was a giant tower that stood above the rest with its pearly white color and multiple banners hanging off it promoting things like vacations spots, food, etc., etc… Taki walked into the tower and looked around, inside it was big; she found the front desk and walked over to it. "How can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk. "Yes, I'm here to register as a citizen on New Runeterra" Taki answered. "May I see your papers and I.D." she handed them over as the woman as the woman got to work typing in the information into the computer. Once she finished she shredded the old I.D. and papers and handed Taki her new I.D and papers. "Thank you and have a nice day." The woman said as Taki thanked her and left.

Taki looked around as she walked and spotted a hot springs sign 'good to know that they have this in the city' she thought, she walked in and placed her stuff and clothes in a locker, she grabbed a towel and walked into the springs. When she arrived she saw the many women (women champions) that were there and some of them had strange appearances. They spotted her and greeted her. She took off her towel and got into the water. They introduced themselves one by one until it was her turn "my name is Taki, formerly Taki Uchiha, but I forsook my last name, I arrived here because I felt something calling out to me, and I wish to settle down instead of constantly traveling" she answered

"Well Taki, we had built this city over the course of last year and are currently living in our new home, which was given to us by a great person" said Ahri as she looked sad when she finished her sentence. "I have a question, why do you have whisker marks and do you know of Naruto Uzumaki" asked Taki with hope in her eyes. The girls looked at each other and nodded "there are some things you should know about us and New Runeterra" said Ahri, she explained to Taki what happened to Naruto during his mission success retrieving her traitorous brother, the ones who betrayed him, and that it was Sasuke who executed him for power. They continued by explaining Naruto's rebirth, and the things he did to help make the old Runeterra, the war, his battle with Aatrox and his second death, everything was unveiled to the ninja. "He gave us the islands of Whirlpool nation as our new home as his last wish and we made it our new home" finished Ahri who was crying slightly.

Taki was devastated and pissed after the fox woman told her the whole thing, she was heartbroken that the young man she came to develop feelings for was now dead, and she now vowed to destroy her brothers for what they did to Naruto. "Since you have decided to become part of this glorious city, we will give you a tour before we celebrate the grand opening of New Runeterra." said Karma. Taki smiled, she would like that.

(Nighttime)

After the celebration and the parties for the completion of New Runeterra, and Taki was initiated as a new champion. everyone went to sleep, in their bedroom Ahri and Sona were getting into their nightgowns when Ahri said "I miss him, Sona" "I know Ahri, you're not the only one who misses him, a majority of the girls in the league have missed him despite not knowing him and have seems to have fallen for him, me included." The musician replied telepathically. "Wait really?" asked Ahri "yes, despite the fact that he helped create the home we knew and gave us our new home, he has never felt love or any sort of care. So we wish to help him if he were to come back" Sona answered to her fellow bisexual lover. "That's nice to hear that some people, I included, care for him, Goodnight Sona" "goodnight Ahri" the two kissed each other's lips and went to sleep in the other's arms. The Necklace on Ahri started to glow faintly

(With Thresh)

The Chain Warden was currently hopping across the rooftops heading to the tower, once he scaled it up to the roof; he sat down and brought out a bottle of Rum. He took a sip and placed it next to him; he was lying down on the roof looking up at the stars with his hands behind his head. "I'm going to miss you, old friend" he said "if you're out there, I want you to know that everyone thanks you for your gift and we will not forget you." As if replying, a tune started to play, Thresh sat up and looked around wondering where it came from, and he saw that the tallest mountain on one of the smaller islands had dark energy emerging from it. He watched in fascination as Naruto's castle was rebuilding itself from the base upwards. As the tune continued to play Naruto's castle continued to construct itself. Once the tune finished, there stood the completed Castlevania in all its gothic glory.

"Welcome home old friend"

Sona was woken up by the necklace glowing, she looked down and noticed that the 'eyes' were glowing a blood red color "Ahri, wake up" she shook her up, Ahri rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up "what is it, dear?" Sona pointed to the necklace and Ahri picked up the bat skull, as she looked at it, the glow from the eyes were going on and off in a calm manner. The two turned when they heard knocking on their window and saw Thresh crouching on the window shelf. Sona opened it, "come with me, I got to show you something" he said.

The two got dressed and headed with Thresh, he took them to where he gathered the other champions "why did you wake us up and bring us here, Reaper?" asked Taki. Thresh simply pointed to Castlevania. The champions looked at it in awe, what did this mean? Ahri was filled with shock and hope, she started walking towards it, and then she broke off into a run transforming into her fox form to get there faster **(Nine-Tails from Pokémon, with a black line of fur going from the top of her head and ears and down her back before stop just before it reaches the tails) **the others ran after her. She managed to get to the entrance before Thresh blocked her with ghostly spiked walls, she stopped and turned back to normal "why did you stop me?" she asked/demanded, the others caught up to them and saw Thresh leaning against the created walls. "If i let you run in there without my guidance, your presence would've woken every monster and creature of the night living in there, they would've converged on you and eaten you." He said "why would they do that" asked Ashe. "It's their home, so they see you as an intruder and they are very territorial, also they act like security for Naruto in case there is uninvited and unwanted people in here." He finished. Thresh made the walls disappear and motioned them to follow.

Once inside, he led them to the direction of Naruto's tomb/coffin. Thresh stopped abruptly in front of the door leading to Naruto. "I know your there." He said, the champions were confused until a figure dropped in front of them carrying a staff with a lantern similar to Thresh's on one end and a spiked fork on the other end. "It's been a while Chain Warden." Said the figure "that it has Night Watchman" Thresh replied with a chuckle. "May I ask who they are" he gestured with his staff. "They are friends of mine, were here to see the dark lord" Thresh answered, the night watchman whistled and replied "and just what do you want with him?" the champions then noticed Scavens hiding in the shadows waiting to strike when called on. The champions tensed up for a fight. "Were not going to try to harm him, we just want to see him" said Thresh as he sensed the Night Watchman's pets. The Night Watchman just stared at him through those glowing yellow mask lenses. "Very well, you may see him, be warned that he seemed a bit mad when I saw him earlier." With that the Watchman disappeared in a plume of blue smoke as the Scavens ran off.

"What was that about" asked Miss Fortune, "the Night Watchman is a human from long ago, who cursed his brother for stealing his eyes and killing him, he is also immortal, and he was originally from this world. When Naruto met him, the Watchman pledged his services to him." Answered Thresh as he opened the doors and saw the familiar coffin resting in the center of the room. Everyone piled in the room surrounding the coffin. Thresh pulled out the key and unlocked the locks with it. Everyone had smiles on their faces, hoping to meet the one that gave them a new life. As the coffin opened they all waited with baited breaths. The lid slid off to reveal…nothing, the coffin was empty. Confused, some of the champions started to look around and on the coffin for the Vampire Lord. "Wait a minute, if he's not here, then he must be in… the Throne Room." Thresh said as he ran off to the mentioned room, the others followed him. They managed to get to the doors leading to the room and Thresh opened it. Once they all went in, they looked around, it was huge, the entire room seemed to give off a dark aura, there were candles placed at the base of the pillars in the rooms, the stained glass windows had moonlight shining through them, they looked at the elaborate and detailed throne, and there sat Naruto, in all his dark, vampire glory. Naruto was for his part not paying attention to them, just staring downward at his empty golden goblet, with a somber expression on his pale face. "Hello, Naruto" began Thresh, Naruto's red eyes snapped to the speaker, and the champions saw anger in those eyes. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of bats and red mist that crashed into Thresh, everyone jumped back as Thresh was pushed into the wall and Naruto appeared in front of him holding him up on the wall by the neck with one hand. "Why am I back here, Thresh?" He asked with anger lacing his voice, Thresh couldn't say anything as he was being choked by The Prince of Darkness.

"We brought you back."

Everyone turned to see Viola and Unohana standing there. Naruto let go of the Chain Warden, who dropped to the floor with a grunt. "Why did you bring me back to this world?" asked Naruto, still angry for certain reasons. "we brought you back for multiple reasons; one, you still have things to do in this world, second, you still have to put down some of the more crazy and ambitious groups out there, and finally, we granted the wish of some people." answered Viola with a small smile on her face. "Let me guess, you want me to deal with Akatsuki, and my former home." He said. "Yes, even though you literally took apart their goals, Akatsuki still will try to cause death and destruction, for their loss of main goals in a way to push their 'rightful rule' over others." answered Unohana with a frown. "Not only that, your former home is now growing as more of a problem each day, trying to assert their dominance over the smaller nations, without going to war, but they will instigate a war just to get more power in claims of 'rightfully taking what is theirs'. We figured you would want some payback for your treatment, which you can now achieve due to your current status." Said Viola

"And to answer your final question, the ones who wished you to return are currently in that group" said Unohana as she pointed towards the champions, Naruto looked over to the group and saw them smile and wave back. "Now, I believe we are done here, see you later, Dracula" said Viola as the two faded away. "What did she mean by Dracula?" asked Vlad "I took the name Dracula as a way to forget my old name, as it has brought me nothing but painful memories of the past, specifically my surname" Naruto answered.

"Can we call you Naruto" asked Annie with tibbers looking at his former owner with a dopey smile. "You're going to have to earn that, now, what has happened since you made it here?" he asked. "Well since you asked, we built our new home after cleaning the ruins of the islands, and have expanded to the other islands around the main one" Garen explained to the vampire that they built their home, named New Runeterra as a collective name for the former Whirlpool Nation, what they did to expand, how they got in touch with Tazuna's super building company & the Snow/Spring Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana to help with the construction, everything was explained to Naruto, for his part Naruto was impressed with what they did, and was glad to hear that they managed to keep it a secret from prying eyes and ears. One By One the champions introduced themselves; the ones that were parts of the tailed beasts specifically mentioned that tidbit of information. "Well since you all introduced yourselves to me, I believe it's only fair for me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto, otherwise known as Dracula, The Prince of Darkness, The Dragon, etc… I am currently the owner of this fine castle, and I am willing to take a tour of my new home" he said "but first" he held his hand out as his necklace unclasped itself from Ahri's neck and floated into his hand. He put it on as he changed back to his human form. The female champions (the women) felt a blush cross their faces when they saw him, he looked so…hot. **(He looks like Ville Valo, he even sound like him as well) **they noticed that his faded whisker marks were now gone.

"Well then should we get going" he said, even his voice has an effect on the women. They disappeared from the throne room and appeared back at the entrance of the castle. Naruto waved his hand and the castle disappeared in a giant wisp of smoke that went into Naruto's hand. He turned to the group and said "well then, shall we go back to bed, I'm sure you are all tired and we can continue this tomorrow" his statement was met with nods and answers of yes. They all went back to bed as Naruto opted to sleep on top of the tower.

As he was lying on the bed he made looking to the stars, Naruto contemplated on the new nation to call home. He thought back to the friends he made in other countries and how they would react to his return. He knew how his former home would react to his return, with fear and hatred. Naruto thought of what the Akatsuki will do when they found out that he permanently ruin their plans, what they didn't know was that he had a spy within their ranks.

Naruto smiled and went to sleep, wondering what the future will bring.

**Awesome another chapter done, I read the reviews and have seen who you have asked for, as promised Menma will not appear in this story, but he is already in my other story Naruto Brothers in Arms, they are the new Dante and Vergil in that story, check it out if you have time. As for the harem, here's the list. **

**Ahri **

**Sona**

**Ashe**

**Nidalee**

**Soraka**

**Elise**

**Katarina**

**Cassiopeia**

**Caitlyn**

**Vi**

**Fiora**

**Riven**

**Akali**

**Diana**

**Leona**

**Kayle**

**Morgana**

**Janna**

**Lissandra**

**LeBlanc**

**Miss Fortune**

**Nami**

**Sivir**

**Shyvana**

**Syndra**

**Zyra**

**& Taki**

**Did I miss anyone?**

**HellisFun21 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter for Naruto and the League, don't really have much to say about this chapter, but to answer a question, not all the female champions will be with Naruto. Some of them will be with other champions. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

**Story Start**

Naruto woke up with a yawn; he sat up and looked from the top of the tower out to the city, he had to admit, they did an amazing job with it. Every direction he looked, there was nothing but the city. He stood up and checked the time, it was 12:00. Shrugging he continued to watch the city as its citizens moved about and airships dotted the sky along with other things. A whistle got his attention; Naruto looked down and spotted the champions looking up at him with Taki waving at him. "Are you coming down, or what?" she yelled. Naruto smirked before jumping from the top of the tower and landed in front of them with a smirk.

They were slightly stunned, he landed without a scratch or any sign of injury whereas anyone else would suffer an injury. "Now, how about we start this tour, I'm curious to see what the city is like" said Naruto taking out of their thoughts. The group smiled and proceeded to show him through their home. Life with Naruto was going to be fun.

(Four months later)

Naruto sat down at his desk in the top room of the capital tower. It's been four months since he was brought back, Naruto looked out the giant windows circling the room giving him a full 360 degree view of New Valoran. After the tour of the city and its islands the champion voted him to be the leader of the New Runeterra, He was hesitant in accepting the role at first, but with some convincing from the group he accepted the role. Right now he was enjoying his food which consisted of medium well seasoned steak, mashed potatoes with gravy and steamed vegetables with a wine glass filled with blood. Naruto remembered on how he was approached by multiple women from the group after they split up to do their things, the girls pretty much confessed to him that they have fallen for him and wish to show him love and affection that he longed for in the past. First he was in slight shock that such stunning beauties would want to be with him, but he accepted their requests and took them on dates to start their relationships.

He knew that if anyone else from his old home saw him with the women they would be in rage and denial, but hey, fuck the haters. Also over the months Naruto started his music career, it was a small side project he had in mind but it turned out to be a big hit with the ladies of New Runeterra **(can you guess which lady in the harem inspired which HIM song)**, currently he had a couple albums out, and he helped with some of the champions who wanted to start their own small business and careers. Naruto remembered the look on Sona's face when he and the group made a large music store for her as a surprise gift; she hugged him with all her might and thanked him for helping with one of her biggest dreams. Naruto did similar things with the some of the champions who had plans for their businesses.

Currently Naruto was looking over some papers concerning the development of a large botanical garden that Zyra had requested. On the paper were where the garden was to be placed and how much it would cost to make it. Naruto signed the paper with his pen before setting them into the bin with the green check mark on it. He finished his food and turned around in his large leather office chair to look out at the city with his drink in his hand. Naruto turned around when he heard the elevator come up to his office. All the champions came up to see him, Naruto had made sure that the office was large enough to accommodate a lot of people. "Yes?" he asked before taking a sip of his drink. "Naruto, I have a question" asked Taki "shoot" "well when we went into your castle to get you some of us sensed large energy signatures, who else was living in the castle with you" the ninja asked. "Yes, besides myself there were two others the Succubus, and The Night Watchman. Did you want to meet them?" asked Naruto with a smile. "Yes" said Ahri who was curious to whom the succubus was.

"Guys, you have people who want to meet you." Naruto said, before the champions asked who he was talking to the Night Watchman appeared in blue fire and the Succubus appeared in purple fire. "You called" asked the Watchman. The Succubus was behind Naruto with her arms on his shoulders and on his chest with her head on top of his, making sure her generous bosom was pressed against the back of his head. This caused the girls in his harem to send a warning look towards the demon of lust, which made her return their warnings with a sexy smirk. "I want you two to introduce yourselves to them" the Succubus was about to answer but Naruto said "your real names, not your titles" they looked at him and then at each other before nodding.

The Watchman rested his staff on the window before taking his hat off, revealing short black hair. He took off his mask next revealing pale skin and black eyes. Finally he pulled down the cloth covering his nose and mouth. He set the mask down on the desk and spoke "My name is Izuna Uchiha, but you may call me Izuna since the Uchiha name is now synominous with greed and lust for power." He said, Izuna turned to Taki "it's good to see that not everyone from my former clan is not a rotten egg" "please don't associate me with that clan, Izuna" Taki said respectfully. The Succubus introduced herself next; she took of her headdress thing and tossed it to Naruto who sealed it away, she ran a hand through her red hair and said "I am a succubus, but I was formerly a demon, now here some hints as to who I actually am, Ahri, Nasus, when you were separated from the Kyuubi, how many memories did you retain of the Uzumaki clan?" "Not much, just the name of the containers and our time within them" answered Nasus with a shrug "well my favorite hobby is painting" she said as they started to remember her from the previous life "and I am a complete nymphomaniac when it comes to sex, unfortunately my _'dear husband'_ wasn't much of a beast in the bed as he claims to be." she finished.

"Mito!" happily said Ahri as she appeared next to the Succubus and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "It's good to see you too." Mito groaned as she was feeling her ribs strain from the hug. "Wait, you were the wife of the one who sold us to the other places in the past!" said Twitch with a snarl. "Yes, while in our previous lives Hirashima captured you and sold you to the other villages couldn't do anything since he was backed by too many powerful figures. Eventually I got my revenge on him by poisoning him in his sleep after he came back from a war." "Wait, revenge for what" asked Lissandra "the bastard, on the night of his inauguration as Hokage, let Madara have his way with me with him and his brother. I vowed revenge on all of them, after the asshole died and his brother became the new leader, I slipped a toxin into his drink that night and let it do the rest for me" Mito said with a smirk as she sat on Naruto's deck with her delicious ass slowly getting Naruto's attention.

"Anyway, long story short, after my rebirth I ran into these two when I was mastering my power within my castle, I asked them how they managed to get in, and they explained how they were given a second chance with them changing to what they most represent." said Naruto "um, Naruto, where exactly is your castle" asked Lux. "I had it put into a mirror dimension underneath New Runeterra that can only be accessed by me, Izuna, and Mito" he said. "Well since the castle takes care of itself, do you two want to live here?" he asked, Mito shook her head and Izuna said "I wish to stay within the castle, but occasionally I will stop by every now and then" "Ok" Izuna put his stuff back on so he was covered head to toe, grabbed his staff and waved as he disappeared in blue flames.

Mito got off the desk and turned to Naruto "besides, I left back for the castle; I would have fewer chances to get into your pants." She said with a lustful smile "HA, I got to his first Mito!" said Ahri, only to yelp as Mito was in front of her grabbing her by her top, "How, every time I try to get to him, he manages to sneak away" said Mito with a slight angry stare. "You know if you wanted to get with me, all you had to do was come forward about it" said Naruto with an amused smirk on his face. Mito just stared at him with a blank look on her face, Izuna re-appeared in the room. "I forgot to give you your things" he handed Naruto a large basket of blood red apples and a tall bird stand that had a large bat like creature hanging off it sleeping. "Thanks" Naruto said as Izuna disappeared.

"What are those" asked Ezreal pointing to the apples. Naruto picked one up and said "these are blood apples, I created them as a substitute for real blood, and they are quite juicy" he said taking a bite out of the apple. The group saw that the insides were a lighter shade of red than the outside and slightly gooey. "What about that" asked Draven pointing to the sleeping creature. "This is Nos, short for Nosferatu; he is my pet bat/dragon hybrid" **(Noivern from generation 6 Pokémon) **"in fact, excuse me for a moment" said Naruto as he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. He re-appeared moments later, "there we go, I had the island my castle appeared on a while back converted into a stable home for my other pets." He said "can we see them" asked Akali "sure, but first, please put some clothes on Mito." He asked and Mito snapped her fingers and a black, gold, and red Kimono that showed off her figure was on her, with that the group left the room.

(A short trip later)

The group besides Naruto and Mito were amazed at what they saw, all over the island were strange creatures of multiple shapes and sizes, all unique, roaming the land, swimming in the ocean, and flying in the air. "What are they?" asked Hecarim "they are what I call Pokémon, they were a little side-project that I did after I helped create Runeterra" answered Naruto "you can go on ahead and interact with them, their quite friendly towards people with good intentions" said Naruto. The group went off to visit the animals and make companions with some of them **(some of the Pokémon from each Generation are on this Island) **after a while they came back with a small set of Pokémon for each of them that matched their personalities and them **(can you guess which Pokémon go to which champion?) **Naruto gave a warm smile and said "lets head back, guys, I have some people to go meet" the group agreed and they left New Valoran.

(Back in his Office)

Naruto was putting on his winter clothes to ward off any suspicion that he was a vampire to anyone he didn't trust to have that information, the top two that came into mind were the Leaf village and the Akatsuki. He looked to see the elevator rise up showing Taki, Sona, and Ahri. "Where are you going?" asked Taki "I'm heading to the Land of Snow to say hi to some old friends and try to make an alliance with them, want to join?" he asked as he put on his black knit cap and long scarf. "Sure" they said. Naruto and the girls went down the elevator and told the others that they would be leaving for a bit to visit old friends.

(A boat trip later)

The four stepped onto the docks of the land of snow and looked around, everything had a layer of snow on it. Naruto said "it's good to be back." He turned to the three, "alright since were here, I want you to keep an eye out for any Leaf spies since they will try to take this country and use it's technology" they nodded **(Ahri and Sona are in their winter clothes, Ahri is in her Midnight outfit or 'shadow fox' as some people know it; and Sona is in her Silent Night outfit, and Taki is just in a Long coat that had furry insides) **"Halt, who are you and why are you trying to enter?" asked the samurai guard. "where are my manners, my name is Ville Valo **(cover name) **these lovely beauties are my guards, we are here to see the Lady Kazahana and Bridge Builder Tazuna" said Naruto handing them his I.D. "Oh, my mistake, you are here for the meeting with Lady Kazahana, please, come in, Mr. Valo" said the guard as they let him pass.

As they walked through the city an to the palace, the four looked around and saw that the city was in high spirits, kids were playing in the open and adults were either selling their wares or walking around. "This place seems lively, but what's with the snow, its only October" asked Taki "the generators are turned off and it snows throughout October as our way of remembering the boy who convince Lady Kazahana to reclaim the throne, our hero was Naruto Uzumaki and once we caught wind of his execution at the hands of his home, Kazahana personally went over there with her best guards and tore up the alliance in front of them along with the script she had for the toad sage's Icha Icha film. She threatened that if any ninja from Konoha were found within our borders, they would be killed on sight; Mr. Tazuna did similar things to the Leaf the next day. The reason it's snowing in October is because that Naruto's birthday is October 10." the samurai guiding them to the palace answered with sorrow in his voice.

The girls gave Naruto a glance, to which he mouthed "I'll take care of everything" they nodded and continued to the palace. Once they got there, the samurai told them to wait before going in to tell Kazahana that they have arrived "let them in." she said, the four walked into the meeting room and saw Kazahana, Tazuna, Inari, and Fubuki, the ninja that Naruto convinced to be Kazahana's guard standing next to said woman, Naruto scanned the room and saw guards at every entrance, Naruto saw two extra guards that had the faint smell of tobacco on them _'got you'_. Koyuki and the others looked at the newcomers, more notably their strange clothes and Ahri's fox ears, tails, and whisker marks on her face _'Naruto'_ she thought sadly, "I assume you are here from New Runeterra?" she said with a voice filled with authority. Naruto didn't answer but he just took a few steps forward, this caused all the normal guards in the room to draw their swords and point them at his neck, Naruto sighed, closed his eyes and focused his energy. Everyone in the room (minus his girls) gasped when the blades glowed white hot and melted to form a molten puddle of steel on the floor.

"Who are you, really" demanded Fubuki, who was behind Naruto with her blade placed near his temple. Naruto just flipped her onto the table in front of him and made magical chains erupt from the table surface and wrap around her. "I'm hurt Fubuki, I convince toy to join Kazahana and this is how you say thanks?" he said with a mock tone, this made Fubuki's eyes widen as who she was looking at. "You seem to know Fubuki here, explain yourself, or I will have my guards remove your head." said Kazahana with her voice laced in anger "I knew you had some anger issues, but wow, I didn't know you could go this far. Then again I suppose that my 'death' made you bitter towards my former home, though I don't blame you" said Naruto with his hand on his chin in a mock thinking pose

Kazahana had a shocked look on her face and stood up before walking to him. Once she stood in front of him she touched his torso before giving a light push, finally she hugged him while crying. "Your back, it's really you" se said while crying into his shoulder as he hugged her back. "Who is he, Ms. Kazahana?" asked Inari curiously. "It's Naruto, he's back" she said turning toward him. The others in the room gasped, Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the guards left though the door. "Taki" he said "on it" she replied before disappearing in a shunpo.

The spy was running through the halls to get outside 'I must warn the village, the monster is back, and so is the demon' he got outside and was about to activate the seal which took him back to the Leaf village, but a blade force its way out of his chest. "Nice try, but too late" Taki said as she decapitated him and burned the body. She sealed the head away for blackmail later before going back to the meeting room.

"DIE, MONSTER!" yelled the last spy as he lunged at Naruto with a kunai, Naruto pushed Koyuki out of the way before he countered the blade and broke his wrist. Naruto palmed struck him in the chest, making his armor disintegrate, shocking the man. Naruto took the opportunity; tilted his head to the side with his hand and sunk his fangs into the man's exposed neck, and started draining him of his blood. Everyone watched in fascination as the man shriveled up; once he was finished Naruto pulled away and dropped the corpse. "What are you" asked one of the guards with hesitation in his voice. "I will explain what has happened to me and what I am here for, if you take a seat and seal the doors." said Naruto as he wiped the blood of his lower face with a handkerchief.

When they did as told Naruto explained to them of his mission, how he was treated when he was successful, and his execution. He went into further detail about his resurrection and what he did to the tailed beasts, how he had a hand in creating a new world, the war that ravaged the world and his fight with Aatrox. "Retsu and Viola gave them a second chance and sent them to the former Whirlpool Nations, they built their new home with your help, and I was brought back for certain reasons." Naruto finished. "You said you became a vampire when you were resurrected, may we see what you look like?" asked Fubuki. Naruto looked at his girls and back to the others before reaching into his scarf to reveal his necklace. With a simple tug, it came off and the room became darker as Naruto turned into his Vampire form, they got a good look at him and were stunned. He seemed so different and the overall appearance seemed to ooze danger and ultimate power. "Now, I believe that I can further confirm my story by showing you what has happened, they took note of his change of voice. With a wave of his clawed hand, Naruto conjured a smoke mirror on the table to play the events from his successful mission in his previous life to now.

The others besides Taki, Sona, and Ahri watched the mirror as they saw everything. Once it was over the mirror disappeared, Inari looked up at the Vampire and said "big brother, it really is you" he said with joy in his voice. "Yes, little one, I am back." said Naruto. "Well I'm glad your back" said Koyuki as she touched his face, only to pull back as she felt how cold he was through her touch, he was as cold as snow. Naruto put his necklace back on and returned to his human form as the lights went back to normal and the power disappeared. "The other reason why I am here is because this" Naruto pulled out a manila envelope and gave it to her "in it is papers going over our alliance if you were to agree" Koyuki opened the folder and read the papers with Tazuna before looking up at Naruto "I'll sign them not just because your back and I'm happy about, but also to get the annoying Leaf letters complaining about how I am making a grave mistake in canceling their alliance." Tazuna nodded as he agreed with her. Naruto handed them a pen and they signed on the dotted line before stamping it with their daimyo crests.

Putting the papers back into the folder and handing the folder to Taki, Naruto said "well then, I'm glad that in some places of this world I'm liked, until next time" as he and the girls began to leave "Oh, I forgot something" Naruto pulled out a blank piece of paper and closed his eyes as writing appeared on the paper and continued downwards before ending with the Hokage's signature and stamp of approval. He handed it to her, "what's this?" she asked "that is the direct orders from the Leaf village leader to spy and assassinate you so that they can take over your country, Taki." Taki unsealed the head of the spy she killed earlier and handed it to the guard next to her. "it you want more proof, you could search that man's body and for anything showing his affiliation to the village, I ask that you keep my status as a vampire and the prince of darkness a secret from others, other than that, have fun" the four left for home as Kazahana had an evil grin on her face. 'I have so much dirt on that shithole village now' she thought.

(On the way back to New Runeterra)

Naruto was sitting on the deck drinking a cup of scotch while looking out to the sea. Taki walked up from the lower deck with a nothing but her long coat, which was buttoned up. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear "we have a surprise for you below deck." She returned downstairs as Naruto finished his scotch and sealed away the glass. He arrived to their room and opened the door, revealing Sona on the bed with nothing on as Ahri was behind her and using her tails as cover for their breasts and pussies. Hey there lover, would you care to join?" asked Ahri who then proceeded to make out with Sona in front of Naruto, Taki, who was now naked, closed the door behind him and locked it as she started striping him of his clothes.

Oh Yeah, life was looking great for Naruto

(With Mito)

Mito was painting a picture of Naruto in his vampire form to put up in the his office room when she sensed sexual energy coming from the direction Naruto and the girls went to get to the Land of Snow. "Just you wait, Naruto, I will have you, and I will show you how much I care for you, I don't mind sharing though." she let out a laugh as she went back to the painting.

**Alright chapter done, Yes the Succubus from Mirror of fate is Mito reborn and the Night Watchman is Madara's brother reborn, they are only loyal to Naruto.**

**Also you could answer the question that I asked throughout the story, you don't have to, but the responses would be great to look at. Any let me know what you guys think in the reviews and have fun**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to the next chapter I would like to thank you all for the reviews, likes, and follows on this story. It means a lot to me. I have one thing to request or simply say, though it will probably get ignored, could you guys give my first story Naruto Brothers in Arms a read and tell me what you think about it? I only have two reviews for it and I already have 8 chapters down for it, it's a multiple crossover story, so expect some characters from other animes and games making appearances', including two League of Legends characters. It would be greatly appreciated if you guys did.**

**Story Start**

Naruto was currently sitting in his office relaxing and thinking back to what Mito said to him after he got back from the Land of Snow.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was putting up his coat in his office after Sona, Ahri, and Taki kissed him on the lips for the boat ride fun back, they had to go do their things. Naruto pulled off his black knit cap when he heard the elevator come up, he turned to see Mito on it with a small smile on her face. "Need something" asked Naruto as he ruffled his hair with his hand and sat in his chair_

"_I think you know what I want, Naruto" said the former Uzumaki woman. Naruto gave a chuckle as he remembered how she reacted when she found out that she was beaten in her quest to get to him. "So you want to be with me like the other girls" said Naruto as he picked up a blood apple and took a bite out of it. Mito just sauntered around his desk to him and straddled his lap before replying "yes, I would" she leaned in and captured his lips with hers, Naruto felt all the love she had for him over the years from when they had met and now. The kiss lasted for 15 seconds before Mito pulled back and smiled warmly. "I'll have to take you up on that" said Naruto. Mito took his apple and took a bite out of it as she left through the elevator while blowing him a kiss._

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto chuckled at the memory, later Izuna and Mito asked if they could be made champions like the others, Naruto answered their questions and made them champions; thinking back to what Mito said, it seems that Mito was a lot more different everyone in Konoha that knew about her made her out to be. Naruto saw Ezreal enter the room with a shit-eating grin on the explorers face. "What did you do this time" sighed Naruto as Ezreal had heard about his pranking prowess in his past life when he was still in the Leaf village, and had personally claimed that he would surpass him, the only difference between them was that Ezreal's pranks were aimed towards people minding their own business and usually resulted with Ezreal getting his ass handed to him.

"Nothing I swear" said the blond haired man as he held his hands up. "I just came here to get you for something" he said "and that would be" asked Naruto "me and the other champions wanted to test your skills in the coliseum, see how strong you are" answered the explorer. Naruto thought about it for a minute "why not, I'm pretty much done here and I guess a good fight every now and then spices things up" said the former Uzumaki-turned-prince of darkness. Naruto went to the elevator with Ezreal and they headed to the coliseum.

(At the Coliseum)

The coliseum was huge, it was oval shaped and had enough seats for every one of New Runeterra and then some. The stadium floor was modified to change from different locations when needed to, thanks to some magical work and hard labor. All in all the Coliseum was possibly the main attraction of New Runeterra. Naruto and his blond friend arrive through the entrance to the floor and saw the other champions waiting for them plus the summoner that acted like the referee.

Naruto nodded to the ref and the ref used a spell to amplify his voice over the crowd. "Citizens of New Runeterra, I am proud to announce that our leader, the man who made all of this possible is here to test his skills on behalf of the champion's wishes. Please welcome Naruto!" the crowd cheered for him and some posters were held up by girls that said 'marry me', 'I want your kids', etc… Naruto gave them a mock salute with a smirk on his face. "And testing his skills are the lovely champions we've come to know and love, please give them a round of applause!" the crowd cheered for the champions while some signs were held up saying '(champion name here) is our king/queen', 'Go out with me', etc… Naruto looked at his friends and said "well, should we give them what they want." The champions nodded in response and got ready for the fight. **(The battles that they get into are different than the ones they had in the Institute of War on the summoning fields on their previous home, back then they were limited to a small skill list of their best skills. Here they are not limited by that rule and are given the chance to expand on their repertoire. Think of it like a real battle where they get to go all out) **Naruto sent magic to his limbs as his arms from the elbow down and his legs from the knee down were encased in raw magical energy that would do a number of things.

All the champions rushed at him as Naruto dodged long ranged attacks with flips and teleports. Naruto appeared in front of Tryndamere and landed multiple blows on his body before sweeping his legs out from underneath him and dropped kicked the barbarian king, effectively knocking him out and taking him out of the fight, Tryndamere was teleported off the field with a summon recall and appeared in the champion box with a frown on his face. One by one the champions were sent to the champions' box after their defeat at Naruto's hands. Kog'Maw had a magic orb shoved down its gullet making it throw up acid all over Skarner and both were taken out of the fight, Brand was doused with freezing water, Kha'Zix had its own blades used against it to take its head off, Vladimir was once again popped like a balloon, Nocturne was crushed in a small ball of light, Sejuani received a small blade to her heart, everyone was taken down and re-appeared in the champion box watching the remaining champions go against Naruto.

Zyra sent her thorn vines at Naruto in an attempt to capture him, but Naruto appeared in front of her and poked her forehead, in a flash Zyra was frozen in a block of ice and taken out of the fight. Lulu had a devious smirk on her face when Naruto faced her, Naruto raised an eyebrow and summoned a glass of scotch "I'm gonna beat you" she cried out "how so" said Naruto as he took a drink from his glass. "Like this" she changed to her adult form and pulled up her top, flashing Naruto with her large breasts. Naruto choked on his drink because he never knew Lulu could change into an adult. Behind Naruto was a giant summoned cake charging at him. Naruto dodged it at the last second and the cake crashed into Lulu.

She reappeared in the stands and said "darn it, I'll get him next time.", meanwhile the other champions sweat-dropped at her attempt to make him lose. It would've worked for any other man, but Naruto was used to amazing breasts for his eyes to feast on. Ezreal surrendered and offered Naruto a present. "Since I can't beat you, I'll just give you this present" said the blond. Naruto took it and opened it, and boxing glove shot up and hit Naruto dead center in the face. Naruto regained his footing and stared at Ezreal with an impassive look, Ezreal was about to say something when Naruto snapped his fingers and a fist made of pure diamond shot up from the ground and impacted Ezreal's crotch with a resounding crunch, all the guys winced as they heard the sound of bone breaking and made a notion never to piss off Naruto from now on.

Ezreal felt his groin get reduced to paste and blacked out from the pain and was sent to the champion box, unconscious. The remaining champions were Sona, Ahri, and Thresh. Sona sent a wave of music at her lover; Naruto dodged it and encased her in a purple magical bubble. Sona knocked against the bubble and music started to play. **(Castlevania Lords of Shadow Music Box OST) **The Maven of Strings was slowly but surely falling asleep from the music. Once she was asleep, she was recalled to the box with a body pillow for her to sleep on. Ahri was getting nervous, she watched as all the other champions fell to his hand. She summoned up her fox-fire and Naruto got a devious smirk on his face, which usually meant that he was up to something, Naruto disappeared in a wisp of smoke and Ahri looked around and tried to sense him. Naruto re-appeared behind her and put his hand on top of her head.

Ahri felt immeasurable pleasure flow through her form and her knees got weak, she clasped her hands over mouth in an attempt to silence her voice. Ahri fell on her knees and had a mind-blowing, nerve-wrecking, pleasure soaked orgasm, the best orgasm she has ever had rippled through her body and she slumped down on the ground, unconscious. Thankfully she was recalled to the women's restroom to 'freshen up'. Naruto turned to his old friend and said "it's just you and me, Thresh" he said "Hmmm, well if I'm going to fight you, I suggest going all out" stated Thresh as he made a purple skull with green light for eyes appear in his hand.

"I concur, let's go wild" said Naruto as he grabbed his necklace. They both remove their limiters on their full power and were engulfed in columns of raw power. Ahri got back to the box to witness the two remove their limiters. "Thresh has a restriction on his power?" she asked in disbelief. "Seems so, wonder what he's hiding though." said Taki as she sat next to Sona and Ahri. Dual waves of power swept over everyone as the columns dissipated.

Naruto was in his vampire form, intimidating as ever. Thresh's form changed into his true reaper form **(Death's Reaper form from Darksiders 2) **the champions were in awe at the Reapers form, it was the very personification of the grim reaper all combined into one. Naruto smirked and said "how long has it been since you've taken that form, Thresh" "far too long" answered the reaper. Thresh readied his scythe and Naruto summoned his Blood Whip. The two charged at each other and clashed in a shockwave of power, Naruto struck Thresh across the head with his Blood Whip, Thresh responded by grabbing Naruto and throwing him into a spiked wall he summoned. Naruto turned into smoke before and moved himself onto the top of the wall before changing back.

Thresh created small sickles of energy and threw them at Naruto. The vampire threw fireballs at the weapons as the two canceled each other out. Thresh snapped his fingers and skeletons rose from the ground, all armed with weapons. They charged at Naruto and Naruto teleported into the middle of their large group and began mowing them down with his whip. Thresh teleported behind Naruto with his scythe raised as he took down the last skeleton. Naruto summoned his Void Sword to block Thresh's scythe at the last moment, the vampire pushed the reaper back and started sending slashes with the blade as Thresh was dodging or blocking each blow. Naruto jumped back when Thresh swiped forward, he summoned his Chaos Claws and lunged at Thresh, Thresh brought up a wall made of granite to stop him, but Naruto smashed through it with a punch.

The prince of darkness shifted into smoke and flew at the reaper, Thresh swiped at the smoke multiple times and Naruto re-appeared on his back, using one hand to grasp the back of Thresh's hood for leverage. Naruto used his free hand to repeatedly punch Thresh in his back between his shoulder blades. Thresh managed to grab Naruto by his left leg and threw him off him, but Naruto grabbed Thresh's skeletal wings in his hands as Thresh threw him, resulting in the wings being torn off at the base.

Thresh howled in pain as his wings were torn off. Naruto flipped him self in the air and landed on his feet as he threw down Thresh's wings. Thresh recovered and recalled his scythe and sent a series of blade waves from it to Naruto, Naruto flipped, dodged and teleported between them as he got closer to Thresh. Thresh held up his Scythe to block as Naruto appeared before him and struck at the reaper with his Chaos Claws. An explosion engulfed both of them. The champions were worried for them both and the audience held its breath. Naruto was tossed out of the smoke column; Naruto maneuvered himself in the air and landed on his feet in a crouch. The smoke was blown away as Thresh revealed himself.

Naruto let out a chuckle as he collapsed into smoke once again with the smoke getting bigger and bigger, once the smoke was big enough, it condensed to form a winged beast with black scales and spikes running along its form, it looked at Thresh with its glowing red eyes. **(Alduin from Skyrim) **Naruto in his dragon form let out a roar that shook the ground and made glass break. Naruto spread his wings and flew at Thresh with intense speed; Thresh was tackled by the dragon and lifted into the air by its claws. Naruto flew upwards and flung Thresh downwards before blowing out a ball of fire from his mouth that headed straight for Thresh. Thresh cut the fireball in half with his scythe as Naruto was right behind it, dive-bombing the reaper into the Stadium ground. They crashed into the ground and Thresh got back up, he grabbed his scythe and stabbed the blade into the dragon's chest, causing it to roar out in pain. Naruto snapped at Thresh with his teeth. Thresh had to let go of his scythe to stop Naruto's jaws from tearing into him.

Naruto struggled to break Thresh's grip, but the reaper held onto his jaws with his hands, Naruto inhaled and blew out a stream of fire that consumed Thresh. Thresh reeled back in pain as Naruto changed back to his vampire form and summoned his Void Sword once again. Naruto leaped onto Thresh's chest and stabbed his sword into the darkness of Thresh's hood. Thresh cried out in pain as Naruto twisted the blade further and pulled out, making a torrent of green blood spray out from the hood. Naruto flipped back and landed on his feet as Thresh's form was convulsing and finally exploding in a surge of power, everyone covered their eyes. The light died down and revealed Naruto standing there and Thresh back to normal, unconscious on the stadium floor.

Naruto pulled out his necklace and put it on, reverting back to his human form, He went over to Thresh and carried him fireman style, Naruto turned to the referee and said "I believe that this battle is done with" the man was brought out of his stupor and raised his voice. "And the winner is, NARUTO" Naruto put Thresh in the box and had a few words with the audience.

Meanwhile the champions were having a conversation amongst themselves. "I didn't know Thresh was capable of that" said Draven, "me neither, he did mention that he worked under Viola before, im guessing that is his true power" replied Ezreal. "How did he beat you, Ahri" asked LeBlanc. Ahri had a blush on her face from what he did to beat her. "He, uh, umm," she was stuttering over her words and trying to make up something instead of telling them what really happened. Sona giggled and hugged Ahri. Taki said "now what should we do, he has shown how capable he is in combat, maybe we should introduce ourselves to the rest of the shinobi world"

"That seems like an ok idea, just we'll have to be subtle about it." said Naruto as he appeared in the stands next to their box, the champions looked at him with slight confusion "you know, like sell products to the other nations, like music, clothing, etc… create magazines displaying New Runeterra and what it has" said Naruto "ohhh" they all said. Naruto smiled, he knew just how to do that.

(Two weeks later)

Naruto was walking along the edge of New Runeterra's furthest island. He was thinking about how they managed to introduce themselves to the rest of the shinobi nations with music, food, stores, entertainment, and magazines. Naruto chuckled at some of the magazines they had created, ranging from hot-spots for vacation, food and drinks, businesses, and his favorite, hottest women magazines. For that specific magazine, he was asked to use his photography skills to capture the beauty of the women champions in their bikini's, lingerie, or in the nude. Of course he handled it like a professional. Naruto pulled out a magazine labeled New Runeterra's best Food and Drinks this magazine covered the multiple restaurants and eateries. He flipped through the magazine skimming the pages and looking at the photos. They ranged from him and Gragas enjoying a couple flagons of alcohol at Graga's Bar and Brewery, him and Brand eating bar-b-queue at Brand's Smokehouse and Grill., the next one showed him trying out ice cream at the three maiden's Ice Cream Parlor owned by Lissandra, Ashe and Sejuani. The other photos showed him hanging out with the other champions at restaurants, diners, and eateries. He smiled at the good times he has with them.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a cry for help, it was distant, but he pinpointed its origin and teleported there.

(On a boat currently heading to New Runeterra)

On the deck of the boat were multiple people surrounding one woman, the woman in question was beautiful by all means, with silky black hair, blue eyes, snake earrings and a figure that would drive other woman mad with jealousy. She was currently on her knees; her outfit was ripped and cut in several places, showing off flawless skin. Her attackers were all male and had military uniforms on; they were all from the same Village. The Leaf Village, "listen up, bitch, just give up. There's no way you could beat us. If you come with us, we promise we won't play with you to much before giving you to our superiors." Said the leader as the other men leered at her form "there is no way in hall that I am letting that leaf scum touch me with their grubby paws." Boa said back **(Yep, it's Boa Hancock from One Piece)** "you whore; we would give you the greatest honor of being the Uchiha's concubine along with the Hokages'. But it seems that we have to educate you first." The leader lunged forward to strike her; But Naruto appeared in front of her and halted the leader's attack with his index finger. "Who are you, this is official Leaf Village business, leave now and we won't hurt you pretty boy." said the leader, trying to intimidate Naruto.

Naruto ignored the man and turned to Boa "are you the one who cried for help?" he asked, "you can hear my thoughts?" she asked bewildered, "I can do many things, but first, let me take care of them" he turned to the Leaf shinobi "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you're trespassing into a different country, if you don't I will have to make you leave" said Naruto with a bored tone in his voice. "This fool thinks he can stop us, lets show him not to mess with us, after all we helped destroy the demon" gloated the leader. Naruto sighed and snapped his fingers; suddenly large tentacles emerged from the water around the boat and snagged the shinobi as they cried out in shock and dismay. One man jumped into the ocean to avoid the tentacles. The shinobi underwater saw what was attacking them, it was a massive, serpent-like beast with tentacles emerging from the rim of its maw, and the maw itself had three mouths, one underneath the other**. (Morpheel from Twilight Princess)** Its single eye saw him and it let out a sound pulse into the sea bellow it.

The man looked down and saw bestial man-fish come from the darkness with razor sharp teeth **(Mermen from Castlevania; Mirror of Fate)** the shinobi tried to swim away, but they were to fast, they converged onto him and tore him to shreds. The leviathan that called them swam into the darkness with its victims.

Naruto pinched between his eyes and sighed; he turned to Boa and asked "what exactly are you doing on this boat?" "I was hoping to find someplace to live for me and my friends" she knocked on the deck of the ship and a secret compartment opened up, revealing three Uzumaki women; Fuka, Karin, and Honoka. Naruto said "and you might be?" "My name is Boa Hancock, daughter of the snake lord Orochimaru, and former prisoner of the Leaf" she said the last part with venom. "My father told us to find someplace safe to live while he held off the Leaf shinobi that stormed the base, I saw him use a suicide technique to stop his former teammate from reaching me" she started tearing up. Fuka comforted her as she cried for the loss of her father. Naruto looked at them before creating a recall circle that led to his office. "if you are still looking for a new home, than look no further, I can offer you a new home within my country, if that is what you want" "yes please" said Karin while pushing up her glasses. The girls stepped into the circle and were transported to his office and Naruto put an explosion rune before teleporting away. The ship exploded and sank, leaving no evidence.

Naruto appeared in his office and sat in his chair as the women stared through the window out to the city in awe. Naruto called Mito and Cassiopeia to his office through telepathy, and started filling out citizenship forms for the girls in the room. Mito and Cassiopeia emerged from the elevator. "You called" Mito asked. Naruto pointed to the four and said "the three red-heads are Uzumaki and the one with black hair is the daughter of the late Orochimaru, could you please show them their new home?" the two champions nodded and took the papers and the women out of the room and down the elevator. Naruto leaned back in his chair and brought out a blood apple and a glass of whisky, deciding to pay his respects to Orochimaru.

(In the Leaf Village)

Ino was walking through the marketplace, she just got done with her shift at the family shop and decided to do some clothes shopping. She found Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata at the dango shop with Kurenai and Anko. "Did you hear about the new shop that opened up?" asked TenTen. Kurenai answered "yeah, it's pretty new, and has gotten a lot of attention" "we should check it out" said Ino as she sat down. "Meh, you girls and your shopping sprees" said Anko as she nibbled on some dango. "Your one to talk, miss 'I need new toys to play with'" quoted Kurenai with a giggle. "Hey, you can't blame me, It's not my fault my old toys break continuous use" said Anko with a pout on her face. "Stop whining you two, lets check this store out" said Sakura. They paid for the food and left to the new store.

"A Taste of Fun, huh, weird shop name" said Anko as they arrived at the shop selling things from New Runeterra. The girls entered the large store and were amazed on what they saw on the inside. There were shelves selling books, magazines, and more. Aisles' selling toys and decorations, a section was for clothes, another section was for jewelry, and there was food being served in the cafeteria in the back. It was all strange to them, the things promoted were strange looking and foreign to the elemental nations. The girls managed to find the Leaf 11 and their families and greeted them. "This place is weird, what do you guys think" asked Asuma. "I don't know, it seems lively with youth" responded Gai, Kakashi looked around and saw an arrow hanging from the ceiling that said 'adult content' pointing in one direction. Kakashi was about to go when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his teacher. "Minato, I did not know you were here." "Relax Kakashi, I'm just checking out this new store that my daughter was telling me about" next to him was Kushina and their daughter Mitsuki, a teen that looked had her mothers red hair, but more vibrant shade, her father's piercing blue eyes, and the body of a swimmer. She was the younger brother of Naruto, but she was told by her father that she lost him on the night of the sealing to the Kyuubi.

The large group consisting of family and friends split up and looked around the store. Hinata was looking through the shelves that had cooking books and found some of her liking, in another aisle, Kiba was going through magazines before his eyes caught sight of the 'Hottest Women' magazine he grinned as he picked it up, only for his mother to snatch it out of his hand and flick his ear. "Ow" "you don't need that, find something more mature" Hana nodded her head in agreement. Jiraiya made his way to the Adult Section and saw Konohamaru arguing with a man standing next to the entrance of the Adult Section "is there a problem here" he asked "yeah, this geezer won't let me through" snapped the young boy "if you read the sign, you would understand" said the employee with a thick Brooklyn accent pointing to the sign saying '18 and over allowed, unless accompanied by responsible adult' "sorry about that, sir, now brat you can't just get mad at the man, he's just doing his job" said the toad sage.

"I just want to go in there, besides I am an adult" said the boy pointing to his headband. Jiraiya sighed and said to the employee "he's with me, could we go through?" "Fine, but if you break it, you buy It." said the man as he let them through

Kushina was walking through the decorations aisle and spotted a little figurine of Ahri striking a sexy pose with Sona. Kushina noted the Ahri's features and thought of her lost son 'Naruto' she was sad that he was killed and she blamed herself for it. She knew he wasn't a demon and she didn't want to see him die. But alas, Kushina was under Minato's watch since she was one of the few Uzumaki left, Mitsuki came up and asked "mom, what's wrong?" Kushina broke out of her thoughts and said "nothing dear, just remembering what to make for dinner tonight" "Oh, Ok, hey can I get these" she held up a pair of earrings that had rubies shaped like a spiral in her hand "sure you can" Kushina said "thanks mom" Mitsuki hugged her and ran off. Kushina turned back to the figurines and took the figurine of Ahri and Sona along with Mito.

Ino found the music aisle and looked through the CD's. She stopped on the case that had a Heartagram on it. Ino pulled out the CD and placed it in the player before selecting the song 'Wings of a Butterfly' and pressed play, Ino expected something like normal calming music or the new karaoke pop music that was somewhat of a hit with kids today.

What Ino got was something new, loud, and… amazing! She listened to Naruto's singing with the music as it went along (she doesn't know Naruto is back, no one knows). Ino removed the headphones and opened the case to get the booklet inside. She opened it up and looked at 'Ville Valo' with his band. Ino thought 'he's handsome, but sasuke is better' she brought a copy of the available albums and went back to looking around. Meanwhile Anko was looking at the figurines and spotted one of Cassiopeia, she picked it up and thought 'Orochimaru, no, he's dead, if I meet her for real, I'm going to erase all traces of Orochimaru from this world' Anko put the figurine down and went back to her friend.

Kushina was in the diner trying out the new food, which was great, when Danzo and someone she thought was reported dead sat down at her table. "Mikoto, you're alive?" asked the Uzumaki mother "yes, Danzo here had me under medical care after Itachi tried to kill me" said the Uchiha looking down. "I brought Mikoto to you so that you could watch over her, and make sure that sasuke doesn't get his hands on her" said Danzo, Kushina frowned, she had the displeasure of meeting the little shit that executed her son and was made a apprentice to Minato. "I've kept her alive under the wishes of her daughter Taki." This earned him a shocked look from Mikoto, "where is she, is she alive?" begged the woman.

"Not to worry, Taki has gone off the radar ever since she resigned and turned in her headband, which was shortly after she returned from a mission and informed of the execution of Naruto" said Danzo with a sad look in his one eye. "Wait, what does my son have to do with this" asked Kushina. "Your son, was the only one to actually get the drop on Taki with one his pranks, and ever since then, I had her watch over him when he was young in order to make sure Hiruzen didn't try to turn little Naruto into his personal weapon, she actually began to care for him and over time, cared for him with her heart. Naruto was the one who actually prevented Mikoto's death here, when Itachi was given the order to wipe out the perpetrators of the Uchiha rebellion, Hiruzen convinced him to target everyone, which Itachi did with no hesitation, he knocked out Sasuke and went to stab Mikoto in the torso with his blade. Naruto jumped in and struck the teen in the back of the head with a brick, Itachi was stunned and the blade went through her womb, rendering her infertile."

The elderly man continued "Mikoto passed out from shock and Taki appeared and managed to severely injure Itachi, Itachi fled after receiving his injury and Taki took care of her mother while Naruto disappeared, since he knew that he would be targeted just for being near the compound. Taki carried Mikoto to my base and begged me to save her and make sure that she is kept from Hiruzen's reach. I did as she asked and she went to go watch over Naruto to make sure he was ok."

"Wait, are you saying that" started Mikoto. "Yes, your daughter was falling for the young boy, I also have met Naruto when he was younger and saw a bit of myself when I was his age in him, he wanted to protect the ones he truly cared for. I had hoped to recruit him into my program, but the monkey wanted to keep Naruto under his thumb." Unfortunately when Naruto was executed, Hiruzen blamed me for screwing up his plans for the perfect weapon and destroyed my base and everything within, I was severely injured and kept at the mercy of them" he showed the two mothers his prosthetic arms and legs. "So I am leaving Mikoto here in your care, Kushina, please make sure she is safe" with that the old man got up to leave, his two bodyguards helping him. "Wait, where is my daughter" asked Mikoto desperately. Danzo pulled out a copy of 'Runeterra's Hottest Women' and handed it to Mikoto, "I believe page 10 should answer your question" with that the Elder left the two. Mikoto turned to the page and her jaw dropped, there on page 10 was Taki posing for the camera in nothing but a black bikini with red trims. Mikoto looked down to her own chest and groped her breasts. "Beaten by my own daughter" she pouted. Kushina snatched the magazine and looked through the pages. She stopped on Ahri's page; she was smirking at the camera with her posing in the nude, her tails and hands covering her vagina and nipples. And looked in shock, 'she's real?' thought the red-head.

Kushina brought out the figurine of Ahri and Sona and looked at it 'so these figurines are based on real people.' Kushina skimmed through the magazine and saw all the models smiling while posing. Kushina looked at her friend and said "c'mon, let's go find some more things to get" 'and not sulk over the beauty these models have over us' she thought

Minato was looking at the same magazine in the magazine aisles, he saw Ahri and narrowed hi eyes 'how is the demon still alive, we killed it' he paused for a few seconds and looked at the other girls that had strange appearances. 'No way, this place has our bloodlines and stuff; they won't get away with this' Minato stormed over to the cashier and held up the magazine with it opened to Ahri's page. "Tell me who she is" demanded Minato. The cashier stared at the page and laughed "sir, that is one of our beloved champions, Ahri, surely you could read" "don't mess with me, fool, tell me where she is" growled out Minato. "Geez, if you want an autograph that badly, all you have to do is go to New Runeterra and find her" said the man as he sighed. "And where is this 'New Runeterra'?" demanded Minato. The man pulled out a full map of the globe with the elemental nations and all the other lands displayed on it. He pulled out a red marked and circled New Runeterra "New Runeterra is here, it's just a boat trip lasting for a day and you can get there. 'That's where the Whirlpool Nations ruins are' Minato grabbed the map and turned to leave back to his office, "excuse me, you're going to have to pay for that, you can't just take It." said the man. Minato tossed a wad of cash at the cashier and left for the hokage tower with a scowl on his face.

**Ho, shits heating up, now before you say anything, the Leaf Village would've found out about New Runeterra sooner or later, plus Naruto wanted to reveal themselves to everyone, starting small with shops and goods being sold in the Elemental nations. So, yeah expect recon teams being sent from each village to investigate the new place. Also going back to my request from the top authors note, could you guys look at my first story Naruto Brothers in Arms and tell me what you think about it. it would really be appreciated if you guys did.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up, just got done with adding another chapter for Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms, so if you liked the story and wanted more then there is another chapter up for your reading pleasure. And now I am making this chapter of Naruto and the League just for you guys, I really didn't think I could get this far without your help, many thanks. Now, on to the chapter.**

**Story start**

Minato was looking at the people he had called to his office. Teams 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 were there including their teachers, Sai had replaced Naruto as the third member of cell 7, team KUM was there. Jiraiya was also there including Hiruzen, Tsunade, and the parents of the Leaf Village 12, Kushina and Mitsuki. "I called you all here for a reason" said Minato as he pulled out the things he had brought from the store from New Runeterra. "You like the babes in there too?" asked Kiba, Tsume smacked him in the back of the head. "That's beside the point" Minato opened up the magazine to Ahri's page and showed it to everyone in the room. "It seems that the demon has returned and is now in this 'New Runeterra', also this place has our secrets, bloodlines, and people. Minato flipped the pages to show Zyra, Taki, Nidalee, Elise, Akali, Katarina, and Mito (her name was omitted from the magazine for reasons). Minato also pulled out the map and pointed to New Runeterra. "Now this will be a recon mission, I want you to go in there and scout the place and record what you find, also be on the lookout for anything that is ours. Once you have returned, we will set up a snatch and grab mission to get our things back, Dismissed". Everyone left leaving Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen in the office alone.

"What are we going to do if they don't want to leave and New Runeterra's leader steps in?" asked Jiraiya.

"Simple, I'm sure we could 'convince' them to hand over what belongs to us, no-one could resist my looks and charms" arrogantly said Minato. "Jiraiya, once they return, you are to sneak in and plant summoning seals and destruction seals in and around New Runeterra, once we have what is ours, we will raze the place to the ground, they will pay for making our property theirs" Hiruzen said.

They all laughed and planned how to take New Runeterra down.

Meanwhile the other villages were sending recon teams of their own to investigate, though they were not given orders to do anything, just to investigate and give a message to the leader for a meeting.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently busy with things that were of importance.

"Oh, yes, give it to me!"

Well, important to him at least.

He was thrusting his dick in and out of Taki's pussy as she was bent over his desk and the windows were tinted so no one could look inside, also the elevator was locked in place so no one could come up. In the large room were also the women who loved him and he loved back. They were either sprawled out on the couches, floor or leaning against someone or something in sexual exhaustion. "Amazing, to think he has so much stamina to satisfy all of us" panted Ashe as Lissandra was eating Naruto's cum that was flowing out of the Ice Archer's pussy and asshole. Mito was sitting on the couch sipping some wine and said "one thing you should know about Naruto, in his past life he was an Uzumaki like me, the clan was known for its longevity, secrets, prowess in sealing arts, and stamina. We could do things for hours that would tire an average shinobi in 30 minutes. It seems during his rebirth, Naruto retained the insane stamina he had before. Though he's putting it to good use, don't you think?" she reached down and probed a finger into her core and coated it in his sperm and her juices before bringing it to her mouth, she licked the combined fluids like ice cream and said "Mmm, very unique taste, I could get used to this".

"I'm not complaining, this is awesome" said LeBlanc as she tried to get up, only to fall on her ass as her legs were still wobbly from the amazing, mind-blowing sex she received. "What about you sister, are you enjoying it" asked Cassiopeia as she stroked Katarina's red hair, which was different from her own waist length hair that was pale green with red tips. "Can't talk… too busy basking in the pleasure" she mumbled as she was sleeping in her sisters arms with a smile on her face. The other women chuckled. To them, Naruto was the perfect lover/husband. He was kind, caring, and aggressive when the situation called for it, powerful in his own right and to top it all off amazing when it came to the act of sex.

Naruto grunted and shot his load into the naked ninja's well abused cunt. Naruto fell back into his chair and panted lightly; he barely used ¼ of his stamina and smiled. It was good to know that he could make his lovers happy and bring them such pleasure. "We're going to have to work on your stamina ladies; I want to see how long you can last." He got pleasured sighs and agreements from the girls. Taki rolled to the side and landed on a large pillow that Naruto summoned. Ahri was sitting under the desk and leaned forward and took his wet dick into her mouth and bobbed her head, trying to get more of the stuff she craved. Taki panted heavily and looked at Naruto, his body was that of an Olympic swimmer's, meaning not buff like a body builder's but had muscles' and was drool worthy. Numerous tattoos were on his torso and arms, ranging from small ones like the musical staff that was on his right nipple, the intricate one that was a heart that had vines coming out of it and wrapping around it on his pelvic region, to the sleeve tattoo on his left arm that was a combination of spiked chains and thorny vines. Naruto also had a Heartagram symbol in a circle over his heart.

Naruto groaned as his load coated Ahri's mouth and throat, she pulled back and was sucking out the semen as she pulled him out of her mouth with a wet 'pop' and swallowed the sticky fluids. "Yummy" she said as her eyes were lidded with lust. She was sore from her turn earlier and joined Sona on the couch. Everyone was relaxing in the afterglow of the huge orgy, eventually they began cleaning themselves, putting their clothes back on and cleaning up the office of any evidence of sex.

"We'll have to do that again sometime." said Naruto as he was putting his shirt on. "Yes we are, maybe we can do some roleplaying, like nurse Akali checking on a patient, officer Caitlyn convincing a prisoner to tell the truth, or headmistress Fiora watching over a students detention. The things and the possibilities are endless." said Mito with a giggle with the other girls agreeing with her. Naruto chuckled and said "those are great ideas" the women all kissed him goodbye and left to go do their things. Naruto snapped his fingers and the windows returned to normal. Now it was time to get back to work.

(At the docks of Wave Country)

The recon team from the Leaf Village (if you could call it that, it was too large for a normal recon team) arrived at the docks and was currently walking through the town to get to the southern dock. As they were passing through the main town, they saw that some of the people had things from the shop they were all at earlier 'A Taste of Fun'. "Interesting it seems that the new shop is well liked here" said Sai. Sasuke scoffed and said "Who cares, everything in the store is made by freaks, and for freaks" Sasuke was saying what he thought about the merchandise displaying the champions, and of course Ino and Sakura were fawning over him while agreeing with what he said. "Well I think the stuff in the store is nice" said Hana as she remembered listening to the awesome music and buying things from the super-store. "Enough with the chit chat, we are here" said Kakashi, who was the leader of the team. They walked onto the dock and asked one of the ships for a ride to New Runeterra. "Excuse me, could we get a ride to New Runeterra" yelled Kakashi to the owner who was talking to someone. The two turned to face the group and Tazuna said "Oh, it's you guys, I knew I heard something familiar. What are you doing in my country?" he questioned with a glare towards the Leaf shinobi.

"Mr. Tazuna, its good to see you again, how is your daughter?' asked Kakashi trying to get on the man's good side. "Cut the crap, Hatake, you know that no-one from the Leaf is allowed here, what do you want?" the recon team knew full well what he meant. Ever since getting word of Naruto's execution, the Leaf Village lost ties to its allies and suppliers'. They tried to convince them that they were making a mistake, but the only response they got was 'we will not associate ourselves with people who kill their own shinobi just for doing his job' since Naruto was the one who was responsible for helping the countries and their leaders. They viewed him in a good light. When word got out of his execution, they were understandably pissed.

"Wait, wait, there is no need to throw us out. We just want a ride to New Runeterra since you country has connections to it" answered Kakashi, trying to diffuse the situation. Since there presence was a violation to the law that Tazuna set down. The bridge builder turned country governor looked at them for a while, "very well, this just so happens to be the only commercial ship that leads to New Runeterra" Tazuna walked off the ship and said "don't cause any trouble" with that he left for his office. "Alright guys, lets get in." said Kakashi as they walked onto the ship. "Wait, do you have room for more!" called out a voice, everyone turned to see recon teams from the other villages come up to the ship. "Just go, leave them here, we got here first." Sakura said. The owner ignored her and let the others on. "Thank you, we would like passage to New Runeterra" said Yugito to the owner as he nodded. "Why didn't you listen to me, you idiot!" Sakura went to punch him but Kurotushi caught her fist. "Whoa there, squirt, don't hurt the man, he just doing his job" Suzumebachi stood next to her and waved at team 8 with a smirk on her face.

"I remember you, you that bitch that was after the same bug that we were after three years ago!" yelled Kiba; his sister punched him in the shoulder. "Kiba, that's no way to act towards a lady, even if she was your opponent in the past, she is not here to fight." Tsume decided to add her two cents. "If you don't cut the attitude, I will make sure you get snipped when we get home" Kiba just shrugged off the warnings and mumbled "fox lovers" everyone else besides the owner of the ship got comfortable for the trip. Han was sitting next to Roshi, Bee, Yugito, Fu, and Utakata, "I'm still trying to remember why I agreed with you and Onoki on joining this mission" said Han with a slight growl in his voice. Roshi sighed, knowing of Han's dislike of humans because of his treatment. "I know that you are wary of Onoki and what he is doing, but he wants to erase all the hate between us and the village, he doesn't want to do what the yellow flash did to his son" answered Roshi, It was no secret that the Leaf Village killed Naruto and the fox was gone. Hell, they practically spread the news as fast as they could around the other countries and held parties for the 'demons' death and how they are now the top village.

The former jinchuuriki (they don't know that the tailed beasts are gone) all agreed, what Minato did to his son was beyond forgiveness. They hated the man for what he made Naruto go through, in retrospect the entire village of Konoha could burn for what they did to him. "Um, have any of you noticed that our 'companions' have been quiet since the execution. They won't even show themselves." said Fu. Yugito spoke "yeah, Matatabi has been silent, it won't even show itself" the others nodded. This was strange, it felt like they were not there anymore, which seemed impossible, if the tailed beast was pulled out, shouldn't they be dead? Meanwhile Kakashi and Asuma were trying to woo Samui with stories of their 'good deeds' "did you know that I fought Zabuza Momochi and lived?" said Kakashi. Asuma said "I was one of the twelve guardian ninja for the fire daimyo back in the day". Samui decided that enough was enough "if you two do not stop bothering me, I will fry your balls with lightning, besides your stories are not cool" she walked to the owner who was piloting the ship. "Excuse me, do you happen to have rooms here?' the man nodded and motioned them to follow him into the ship, everyone followed him. They stopped in front of the door leading to the rooms and he clapped his hands three times before opening the door.

Everyone gasped as they saw that the inside of the ship was much larger then the outside and there were three floors with multiple rooms. "How did you do this" asked Mitsuki bewildered. "That's the joy of magic, young lady" the owner said. "Don't you mean chakra" said Ino. "Nope, I mean magic, the people of New Runeterra have magic instead of this chakra that you shinobi speak of" he answered with a small grin. "Bullshit, all things require chakra to live, your just a liar, old man" yelled Sakura arrogantly. The owner sighed and snapped his fingers; a roll of duct tape appeared in mid-air and wrapped itself around the Haruno's head, effectively shutting her up. "In the meantime, help yourselves to your rooms; we have a long trip ahead of us." the owner as he walked back to the deck and resumed controlling the ship. Everyone went to their rooms and settled down. Mitsuki went to her room and placed her things down, she pulled out a portable CD player and pressed play as the music of H.I.M started playing. She sighed and sat on the bed. She noticed that her mother had this sad look in her eyes every time she looked at the figurine of Ahri that she brought from the store. Was dad lying about her deceased brother, was he really a monster that everyone claimed him to be? She never knew him, but Ayame from the ramen stand that he frequented said that Naruto was the most humane person she ever had the pleasure of meeting, also Mitsuki asked some of the more rational people in the village what they thought of him, they responded that he was someone that got the short stick in life and was treated unfairly.

Mitsuki pulled out the model magazine from her bag and flipped to Ahri's page. Mitsuki stared at Ahri's picture for a few minutes and then turned the pages to view the other women. The younger sister of Naruto stared down at her body and thought 'maybe I can ask them for some tips on how to get an amazing form' Mitsuki looked out the small window in her room and saw that it was nighttime, she decided to go to sleep.

(With Naruto)

The former human/Uzumaki was standing on the roof of the tower, looking out to the city and the sea and islands beyond it. Life was good for him, he was powerful, the leader of a country, he even had friends that cared for him, hell he even had lovers that cared for him and he cared back. Summoning his keyboard, he placed it in front of him and turned it on, Naruto placed sound spells and effect spells on the instrument and him, he created a magical blanket that was placed over New Runeterra so that they were not woken up by his antics. Naruto cracked his fingers, time to have some fun.

(**Play Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon theme**)

Everyone on the boat except the owner was on alert from the sound coming from somewhere. They went to the deck of the ship and looked around for the source of the noise. "There" said Yugito as she pointed in the direction in front of them and everyone saw lightning flash in the distance in conjunction to the sounds, the lightning itself was a multitude of neon colors that seemed to fit with the strange music playing. They were in awe as the 'light show' was going on, with the music loud enough to be heard form everywhere in the elemental nations. "Sasuke could do better, right Sasuke?" Sakura and Ino fawned over the Uchiha. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger; he felt a tremendous amount of energy and power from where the light show/music was coming from. 'That power should be mine; I deserve it, no matter, I'll just take what's mine when we leave, after all who could stop an Uchiha' he thought with arrogance. "Don't worry about the display, Mr. Valo likes to do that from time to time." called out the owner from his position. The passengers nodded and went back to their rooms to sleep.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto smiled as he finished the song and sealed away the keyboard and the spells disappeared. He went back into his office and laid on one of the couches. 'I can sense the ship with the visitors on its way here. Oh well, we'll deal with them tomorrow' he thought as he went to sleep.

(The next day, the ship arrived at the docks)

The recon teams all were still half asleep when they got off the ship, the owner coughed to get their attention. Welcome to New Runeterra, I suggest you be on your best behavior and don't cause any trouble during your visit here. Also, I believe you owe me some money for the transportation. Every team paid for theirs except for the Leaf Village. "We don't owe you anything old fart, you should be honored for having us in your crappy ship." yelled Sakura. Mitsuki sighed and paid the owner "ignore her, she is like this usually" the man nodded and pointed them to the same vendor Taki went through a while back "go to that man in there and state your reason for being here. He'll take care of the rest" they thanked him and left for said Vendor.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the man "yes, we are here on orders from our villages to give messages to your leader concerning a meeting between them." said Kakashi. The man nodded and pulled out multiple badges that said 'VISIT' on them and handed them to the group. "Enjoy your visit and stay out of trouble" the man said and the group walked off. The group walked into the city and was immediately in awe at the sheer size of it. It put any village and fancy to in the elemental nations to shame. Kakashi spotted some airships dotting the sky and thought 'those are only seen in the land of Snow, that bitch Daimyo better not have left us for this place.' Kurenai looked around and thought 'this seems like the perfect vacation spot, now if only I can convince the hokage to give me vacation time' Sai was thinking 'this place is amazing, so many forms of art, though I am not here for that, I am here to find Lady Taki and deliver her a message from lord Danzo' thought the artist/ninja.

(Flashback)

"_Sai, I have called you here for a very specific reason." stated Danzo as he was sitting down in his office. Sai was kneeling in front of the old man._

"_Yes, Lord Danzo, I am here to serve you" said the teenager._

"_I want you to go with the recon team to New Runeterra and give Taki and their leader this package, I have a gut feeling that the Uchiha brat will mess things up and I am trusting you with the package, make sure that it gets to their hands" said the old warrior as he sipped his tea._

"_It shall be done" said Sai as he took the manila envelope and placed it into his pack. Sai bowed to Danzo and left the room._

_(Flashback end)_

"Hey guys, how stupid would it be if Naruto was the one behind all this?" gloated Kiba. The majority of the Leaf recon team snickered at the thought. "Yeah right, there is no way that loser could do all this, he was and always be a measly genin, whereas we are jonin and above. He couldn't amount to anything" said Sasuke with arrogance.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sneezed onto the papers he was doing, scattering them everywhere. "Someone's talking about me." He snapped his fingers and the papers re-stacked themselves into a neat pile on his desk.

(Back with the recon teams)

"Besides, I am an Uchiha, nothing can surpass me" Sasuke said. "Big deal, who cares if you're an 'almighty Uchiha' your still weaker then us" said Karui with a haughty tone. Sasuke snorted and said "oh please, like you could stop me" "you want to go, punk?' demanded Karui as she drew her sword. "That's enough, were not here to fight" said Kakashi with authority in his voice. Killer Bee placed his hand on Karui's shoulder and shook his head no. She put her sword away and glared at the last loyal Uchiha. "You got lucky" the group continued onward while looking around. Kurotushi spotted a jewelry store named 'Taric's Gems and Decorations' "Hey, Suzumebachi look at that" the bee summoner looked at where her close friend pointed and saw the things on display in the window, the thing that caught her eye was the small statue of a queen bee on a gold base, the statue had gems in it that made up its eyes and wings. The body was made of gold and onyx stone. It looked very expensive.

"Now that is something I would like" Suzumebachi said with a grin. Kurotushi said "maybe I can convince my gramps to give us some vacation time" the two Stone shinobi high fived each other. Roshi looked towards Han and asked "what do you think of this place?" the steam-using giant answered "it's much different from home, and everyone here is accepting of people who are different" Han pointed to a sign that was showing information for the tag team match that was going to take place later that day in the stadium, Morgana and Kayle were going against Katarina and Cassiopeia. Roshi saw it and chuckled "Maybe this could be the perfect place for us" Han nodded.

Asuma saw Boa walking out of a store with Karin following her, bags were in their hands. "Guys look, its two of the escapees that got away from us during the destruction of Sound Village." The Leaf recon team saw them and Kakashi asked "why is this place harboring wanted criminals?" Kurenai sighed and said "let them be, this is there home, besides what have they done against us" Anko got angry and growled "that slut, how dare she walk around like she lives here, she should be put down." "Why, she is innocent, just because Orochimaru is her father doesn't make her a criminal like him" Mitsuki said.

"Orochimaru made me like this, ever since I was rescued by the Leaf, I vowed I would make him pay for what he has done, if I can't get him, I'll just go for his daughter" said Anko as she was glaring at the snake princess. Sasuke started walking towards the two women, "who cares about your problems. These sluts were promised to me by the council, its time I retrieve what is mine" Kakashi was in slight panic "Sasuke, don't cause trouble, we are here just to do recon, not start a conflict" Sasuke ignored them and walked up to Boa and Karin. "Can we help you?" asked Boa as she saw Sasuke stand in front of them. "Yes, you can, by coming back to the Leaf to be my concubine, criminal" Sasuke said as he reached for her. Boa spotted the Leaf headband and grabbed Karin before leaping back.

"I am not going to that hell-hole, and I will never be yours, my heart belongs to another" Boa said as she glared at the Leaf ninja that were there during the destruction of her former home and the death of her father. A police officer that was walking by heard the commotion and walked up. **(The police of New Runeterra are dressed like the police of DISHONERED) **"What is the problem here?" he asked, Sasuke said "I'm just collecting what is rightfully mine, so walk away if you want to live" the officer noticed the distress in Boa's eyes and stepped between them "I can't allow you to take Ms. Hancock, she is a citizen here and a beloved champion, so please just turn around and- URK" Sasuke plunged his kusangi sword into the officers gut. "Stay out of my business worm" he said as he pulled his blade out and the man collapsed. Dozens of police officers arrived and surrounded the large group "put down your weapons and put you hands where I can see them" said the officer with a speakerphone as a few came forward and took the injured one away to get healed.

Sasuke ignored them and readied himself for combat, a majority of the Leaf shinobi did what he did as everyone else had their hands up in surrender. The shinobi who were not surrendering charged at the officers as they fired off stun rounds from their firearms. Sakura leaped forward and smashed her fist into the ground, sending multiple officers flying; Sasuke was delivering serious injuries to them, Asuma was using his trench knives to cut them down. The officers were trying there best to knock out the shinobi attacking them, but to no avail. Suddenly a wall of diamond emerged from the ground and protected the officers from the defiant Leaf shinobi. Taric walked out from his shop decked out in his armor and had his giant hammer on his shoulder. "Why are you causing trouble and injuring the officers doing there job?" the Gem Knight asked. "We don't have to answer to you, hippie" yelled Chouji as his arms were enlarged. Taric sighed and placed a finger on his temple "guys, we have a group of violent people here, and the police are helpless against them" Taric got into a battle stance as Kayle, Zed, Twisted Fate, and Wukong appeared from summoning circles. Kakashi lunged forward with a lightning blade at Taric.

Taric sidestepped the attack and struck Kakashi with his hammer in the back, knocking him down as the copy-ninja was held down by restraints made of diamond. Asuma swiped at Wukong with his trench knives. Wukong was dodging all the attacks and swept the smokers feet from underneath him and knocked him out with a blow to the head with his staff. Nasus appeared from a green portal and made Kiba and Akamaru fall asleep with a sway of his hand. Shikamaru was having great difficulty dodging Twisted Fate's cards, when he was tripped by a vine and a blank card struck the Nara in the head, Shikamaru disappeared in a flash, trapped into the card. Ino flipped back to get some distance, only to stop as a vine snagged her feet and more grew to encase her form "wood release?" she cried out. Zyra emerged from a giant rose and blew some pollen into the blonds face. "Sleep well" she said as Ino passed out from the pollen's effects.

Kayle was easily reading Sakura's moves as the haruno charged at her screaming in anger. The angel stepped to the left and made sakura stumble forward with her foot. She brought down the flat side of her sword and struck the teen in the head, knocking her out. Zed took out TenTen, Neji, and Lee with blows to the heads, body, and slices to the tendons. Sasuke was the only attacker left, Taki appeared from the shadows and smacked her younger brother in the back of the head, making him stumble, he swiped behind him and Taki lazily blocked his attack with one of her kodachi and kicked him in the gut. Sasuke was sent sprawling onto the ground as he coughed for air. He looked up to see Taki standing over him "you haven't changed" she said before she knocked him out with a stomp.

Everyone else in the recon teams was taken into custody and the ones unconscious were dragged along. Meanwhile the injured police officers were taken to the hospital to get healed.

**And Sasuke fucks everything up, gee, didn't see that coming. Anyway, the recon teams are now in New Runeterra, but they are all in custody and taken in for questioning. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and enjoy. Oh, I almost forgot, If you read my first story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms and liked it as well as placing a review, there is another chapter up for you guys, once you guys read it, let me know what you think. **

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I was taking care of my sister's kids for a week. Anyway I am wondering if you guys could check on my story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms and tell me what you guys think, it would really be appreciated, also looking back at the Naruto manga due to a certain review. I forgot to mention some important things, anyway on with the chapter.**

Naruto was currently looking out the window of his office as he sipped a glass of blood. Earlier he sensed some 'visitors' enter the country and had an eye on them, just then Fiora came up from the elevator. Naruto turned to her and sensed that something happened.

"One of the visitors started an incident in the city and they are all in the detainment center." said the swordswoman with a small frown on her face.

"Something the matter you seem distressed." asked Naruto as he finished his glass. Fiora closed her eyes and sighed.

"the boy from the Leaf village was after Boa, and one of the guards found a model magazine with some of the girls circled with words like 'capture', 'breeding stock' and some worse words written along with a list of who to take first inside the bags of some of the Leaf shinobi's possession. Ahri was on the top of the list." Fiora said with concern, her friends were being targeted by the place that had made Naruto's past life hell.

Naruto stood there for a minute taking in the information. "I see, well then. Please send them to my castle; it seems that I need to have a word with them." Naruto said while his necklace was glowing slightly. Fiora knew what he was going to do and smiled, they would never be the same, and hopefully they would learn that they can't expect everything to bow to them. Fiora kissed Naruto on the lips and said.

"Thank you, I will see to it that we get some information from them before having Hecarim bring them into Castlevania. Also I'll be stopping by for a little R&R, see you soon." She left the office while swaying her hips, enticing the vampire. Naruto just smiled and took his necklace off, teleporting to his throne room within his castle.

(In the detainment center underneath the tower)

Killer Bee was currently scribbling down lyrics in his pocket book and trying to ignore the ranting of Sasuke Uchiha, all of the recon teams were in a large cell their hands chained together. Kiba tried to make hand signs, since he thought the guards forgot that they could do that, but the Inuzuka male got a rather painful shock of electricity in his hands, making them numb and useless. Asuma was smoking his cigarette like it was the last one left, because the guards took their weapons and pouches, hence, Asuma lost his beloved cancer-sticks.

Hana sighed as she looked at the others; some of them were understandably pissed at Sasuke for what he did. He pretty much started an incident with an unknown nation; they were powerful, judging from the ones that took down the shinobi that resisted with little to no effort. She just wanted to ring the little brat's neck, but she would be killed for even laying a finger on the 'noble' Uchiha. Sakura was no better, she started screaming her head of as soon as she had woken up, and fortunately a guard wrapped a cloth over her mouth, rendering the pinkette completely silent. Kurenai leaned against the wall and spoke.

"You just had to get greedy, didn't you Uchiha. You couldn't leave her alone." She said with anger lacing her normally calm voice. Sasuke stopped his rant of superiority to look at the ice queen of the Leaf village. He sneered at her before turning back to the guard at his desk reading a book. Kakashi glowered at Kurenai and said.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Mrs. Sarutobi, Sasuke is the fourth's prized student and my prized pupil you talking to." Kakashi couldn't use his special eye since they put an eye patch over it, the thing stuck like super glue to his hidden eye. Kurenai stared back at Kakashi.

"Oh, you didn't hear, I am divorced from Asuma" she said with a small smile on her face. getting a shocked look from most of the Leaf shinobi there.

"What" demanded Asuma.

"What are you spouting, of course were married." Retorted the son of Hiruzen

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about you little excuses for being late for our dates, or the fact you smelled like a brothel every time you came home, of course your excuse was 'I forgot to get something' or 'I was playing poker in the red light district' do you take me for a dumb slut that you fuck in the brothels, Asuma. As far as I am concerned, we are no longer husband and wife." Kurenai finished by flipping him off. Everyone then heard clapping turned to see Mito standing on front of the cell with an amused smirk on her face.

"This is interesting; I didn't think the son of the old monkey would be so… boring." Mito said with a bored look in her eyes. Asuma took offence and walked up to the bars.

"Watch who your talking to, slut" Mito grabbed him through the bars and pulled back, making Asuma's face slam against the bars three time before she let go, Asuma fell on his back and coughed up some teeth and blood. Mito just stood their gazing at her painted nails.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, what did you say." Said Mito as Kakashi walked up to the bars.

"I should have you arrested for assault" said the copy shinobi.

"Really, you're in a different country whose laws are different from yours. Not only that you are arrested and behind bars for assault. Who's the real problem here, boy?" stated Mito as a guard walked up to her and said.

"They are wanted in the interrogation room, ma'am" he pulled out the key to the cell and handed it to her. Mito took the key and dismissed the guard, she snapped her fingers as dark purple magic chains shimmered into existence before connecting to the handcuffs of each person and she unlocked the door. Mito grabbed the handle as she started walking to the interrogation room. The recon teams stumbled and were dragged along, surprised by her strength.

(Interrogation Room)

The shinobi were all sitting on one side of a long metal table in the big interrogation room, their handcuffs were chained onto little rings on the table and they were currently talking amongst themselves since Mito left them

"I forgot, how did we end up here?" asked Yugito sarcastically

"Well, we're all here because of the dumbass Uchiha" answered Temari; she had no love for anyone in the Leaf after she found out that they executed Gaara's 'bro' for completing his mission. Ino immediately got angry and since Sakura couldn't talk, she decided to speak for both of them.

"You can't talk about Sasuke like that!" the platinum blonde shrieked.

"Oh, Why not" asked Kurotushi as she was trying not to kill the Leaf shinobi.

"Because, Sasuke has more power than you ever will" answered Ino with a haughty smirk on her face. This caused Roshi to chuckle.

"What's so funny, old man?" demanded Kakashi. He would not let his prized student be belittled by some no name shinobi.

"Nothing, it's just that you think the boy is stronger than us, you see, we jinchuuriki have a slight connection to one another through the tailed beasts, we caught glimpses of their fight at the valley, I must say, if the Uchiha did not have that mark one his shoulder. Than he would be a bloody smear on the wall." said Roshi as he rubbed his wrists.

"Than it is a good thing we killed the monster, that makes us better than you." said Neji as he glared at the recon team from Kumo. He hated them passionately, seeing as he blamed them for everything. Hinata was secretly thinking of ways to 'convince' the leader of New Runeterra to support the Leaf, more importantly the Hyuuga clan, she could envision the leader bowing to her every whims.

Suddenly the door opened as Boa, Cassiopeia, Ahri, and Taki walked in, they sat down in front of the prisoners and took one look at them before Ahri giggled.

"What are you laughing at, demon" demanded Kiba as he was trying to break out of his handcuffs. Anko was busy glaring at Boa with pure hatred in her eyes. Cassiopeia noted this and had a copperhead slither around Anko's neck, ready to bite her.

Ahri was amused by Kiba's reaction, she held up her orb of deception in front of Kiba's face and started to take his soul, and Kiba was slowly dying as his soul seeped out of his mouth and into the orb. Taki snapped her fingers and Ahri pouted before stopping, Kiba returned to normal, he was terrified of Ahri now, but he tried to hide it.

"What was that, some pathetic technique" Kiba tried to intimidate her.

"If Taki didn't stop me, I would've taken your soul, leaving you an empty husk for your family" said Ahri as she yawned and filed her nails this made Kiba sweat a little bit. Hana sighed at her brother's actions; they would be the death of him one day. Sasuke was busy trying to comprehend why his sister was in this place.

"Why are you here, Taki, you should be in Konoha" demanded Sasuke as he glared at her.

Taki looked at her former brother. "And why should I, because the 'honorable' council said so, or is it that you want a concubine? This is my home, and you can't make me go back." Said Taki as she crossed her arms and stared back at Sasuke.

"Here is a good question, why is this place harboring two criminals to the Leaf?" asked Kakashi as he spoke with authority in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Ahri

"Don't mess with us, you have a traitor and an international criminal here, hand them over and we won't hurt you" said Anko

"Fist off, Boa is not a criminal, we did a background check on her, and she is innocent. Second, Taki was no longer affiliated with the Leaf; she came to us for a new home. And finally, are you threatening us?' said Cassiopeia as her eyes started glowing. The prisoners were put off as they felt like they were about to be devoured by something.

"What if I am, you can't do anything" said Anko.

"I won't, but she will" said Cassiopeia as Boa had her large pet snake regurgitate the serpent contract. She opened it up to reveal three names, Orochimaru, Boa, and Anko. Boa held her hand up as green flames sat in her palm. Boa lowered the flames to Anko's name.

"What are you doing?!" said Anko with fear in her eyes.

"Since you want nothing to do with my father, and you made it clear you hate me, I am removing you name from the contract." Boa said softly a she pressed the flames to the bottom of the box that had Anko's name. Anko was trying to break out of her restraints as Boa moved her hand up, slowly erasing Anko's name. Anko was starting to cry and beg Boa not to erase her name, but Boa was not listening, Cassiopeia moved behind Anko and held her still as Boa finished erasing the former student's name. Boa closed n the scroll and put it away as she got up to leave. Anko slumped down onto the table and was crying. Cassiopeia decided to add her two cents.

"Congratulations, you are now totally free of any and all of Orochimaru, goodbye." With that the two snake mistresses left the room. Anko was sobbing into her arms while Asuma scoffed.

"So what, you lost the contract, that still does not excuse Taki for her betrayal" Taki sighed and ignored Asuma. Sai decided to speak.

"Lady Taki, in my pack there is an envelope for you and the leader of New Runeterra from lord Danzo" Taki got the envelope and started reading its contents.

"Sai, why are you still working for Danzo?" demanded Kakashi.

"I just making sure that their leader gets the package in case dickless Uchiha messes things up" Sai stated. Sasuke was still angry at his sister; in his eyes she was no better than Itachi.

As if reading his thoughts, Taki said "Don't compare me to Itachi, Sasuke" as she continued to read the contents of the package.

"Why, because you know it's true, you are both traitors, the only difference is that he killed off the clan." yelled Sasuke.

Taki sighed and put down the papers. "Do you know why I left?"

"We already know, traitor, you left because you felt like It." said Kiba as he tried to act arrogant.

"Far from that, I left because you idiots killed off the only person besides mother who I cared for." said Taki

Mitsuki understood who she meant "Wait you mean my brother?" she asked.

Taki and Ahri were stunned at this information "what do you mean?" she said to Mitsuki

"I am the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, which would make me the younger sister of Naruto, though I am now the only child ever since his death." The red head said sadly. Her fellow Leaf shinobi minus a few all sneered at the mention of Naruto.

"Why do you care for that monster, he was nothing but trouble and he hurt Sasuke" said Ino as she glared at Mitsuki, Mitsuki ignored the blonde and asked

"Could you give me some tips on how to get my body like yours?" asked the red head with stars in her eyes. Ahri and Taki glanced down at their bodies and so did the recon teams. Samui felt a little self conscious, the girls were jealous of the two champions and some of the boys were drooling, the rest masked their emotions.

"Well, that is a secret, but if we become good friends in the future, than maybe I can give you some tips" said Ahri as she ran a hand down her hair; she sensed a kindrid spirit in Naruto's sister.

Just then Fiora walked in and said "sorry to interrupt, but they are to be taken to the castle for questioning by the leader." Ahri and Taki immediatly knew what that meant, sucks to be the recon teams. Hecarim walked in and grabbed the chain connected to the handcuffs. Hecarim was given the manila envelope by Taki and the duffle bag that had all the recon teams' things. The centaur champion waved to the other champions and left for the castle with the prisoners in a summoning spell.

Ahri sighed "How to you think Naruto is going to take this bit of information?" she asked her friends

Taki pinched the bridge of her nose "I think this will make his hate for the Leaf even bigger, though she does not act like the others." Taki said as she stretched her limbs.

Fiora offered her two cents "Maybe there are some people in Naruto's former home that still care for him" the others looked at each other before all three went to the hot springs.

(With Hecarim and the prisoners)

They arrived on the grounds on Castlevania, the prisoners were in awe of the demonic, gothic castle. It dwarfed any building amongst the elemental nations. Akamaru and the Haimaru triplets were whimpering, they sensed the danger within the castle and it made their sixths sense go haywire with fear. Everyone followed Hecarim as he made his way to the castle. Omoi was silently freaking out at what he was seeing all around them were hundreds of graves.

'Please don't let there be zombies, please don't let there be zombies, please don't let there be zombies' Omoi repeated the mantra over and over in his head.

Suddenly a rotten hand burst from the ground and grabbed Omoi's ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omoi let out a high pitched girly scream and ran forward. Hecarim caught the boy with one hand and chuckled.

"Don't worry, kid, its just lunch time" Hecarim summoned a corpse of a bandit and tossed it to the zombies coming from the ground. Everyone watched in horror as the zombies tore into the corpse with hunger. Sakura puked, but she swallowed the bile back down due to the bindings around her mouth making her tear up. Everyone else was currently not trying to freak out. Hecarim motioned them to follow him as he continued to the castle. They were really happy to comply.

Once the front doors closed behind them, everyone heard a deep chuckle coming from somewhere in the castle, this made the prisoners uneasy, it sounded cruel and dark, some of them felt like they were being taken to their doom, others felt completely hopeless. Hecarim just walked forward with them following him.

Kakashi heard sound of snarling, growls, and other things from the darkness, this just made him more uneasy. Asuma decided to act tough

"How come we can hear things inside this castle but they wont show up?" asked the younger Sarutobi.

Hecarim answered "quite simple, while there are supernatural creatures that make this castle their home, they are not attacking and tearing into you for one reason."

"Hmph, they obviously know their betters" said Sasuke with arrogance. This made Hecarim let out a deep laugh at Sasuke's remark. "What's so funny?" demanded the Uchiha

"Oh, please, you wouldn't even make it past the zombies, let alone the creatures in here. The reason they are not currently feasting on your corpse is because the master of this castle gave them orders not to" Hecarim answered.

"Like they could, my bloodline is all powerful and sought after by everyone, so if these beasts could lay a finger on me, the Leaf village will destroy this place.

"Really, We'll the prince of darkness sees your special powers as nothing short of playing copy cat, and could care less if he killed you. After all no one in the elemental nations wants your pink-eye." said Hecarim as he turned to address the Uchiha.

"No one can beat me, I am an elite." growled Sasuke, how dare this abomination threaten him.

Hecarim chuckled "than how come you were beaten by Taki in less than 10 seconds?"

"She cheated, simple, I could killed her if I wanted to" said Sasuke

"Right, well she can hold her own against the owner of this castle for 2 minutes, and that's with his power sealed, she is also a lot stronger than your diseased brother" Hecarim said

"What do you mean diseased" demanded Sasuke

"Simple, Itachi Uchiha is dying from an incurable illness, meaning you won't be able to get your 'rightous revenge' against him." Hecarim said as they traversed throughout the castle

the group eventually came to a large set of double doors adorned with decorations and engravings, the most notable things besides the statues that stood at the sides of the doors was the golden dragon engraving on the and the Haimaru triplets were pissing themselves in fear of what was behind the door, it was so… terrifying. Hecarim knocked on the door and the sound of locks being undone was heard. And the door opened, Hecarim walked in with the prisoners. The room was covered in darkness save for the moonlight shining through the stained glass windows and the small candles piled around the base of the four pillars in the room.

"Leave us" a voice said from the throne, the prisoners only saw a pair of demonic red eyes staring back at them, because of the shadows covering the room. Hecarim bowed and left for New Runeterra through a transportation spell. Shikamaru was about to say something when magical spiked chains shot out of the floor and wrapped around them before dragging them to the floor, forcing everyone to sit.

Anko struggled with the chains, which only made them become tighter. "Coward, I bet you won't reveal yourself to us" she said, managing to overcome her depression of losing her summons.

Suddenly the blue fires flared to life from their places next to the Throne, revealing Naruto in his vampire form looking back at them with a look that said, 'I will make your life hell before destroying you' complete with a frown on his goateed face. Omoi was now crying softly into his hands.

"We're all going to die" he sobbed, losing his cool completely. Karui couldn't help but agree. Hell everyone felt as if their life was being watched by the ultimate predator and they were just prey.

"You come into my country, assault the populace and demand things from the champions, I want answers now." said Naruto with complete authority.

Killer Bee raised his hand, "since you raised your hand, you can go first" said naruto as he took a sip of his goblet of blood

"we, were sent here from our respective villages to give you a letter stating that our Kages wanted to meet you and perhaps from an alliance, unfortunately, the punk Uchiha here decided to get greedy and violent when he spotted the snake lady." said Bee with seriousness in his voice. Which shocked his comrades from Kumo, he never acted serious, even to his brother. To them that meant that the ruler of New Runeterra was not to be fucked with and very powerful. The other recon teams (minus the majority of the Leaf) were more cautious of this… being in front of them. Naruto turned his glare towards the Konoha team; they felt a cold chill go through their bodies.

Naruto just said one word "answers."

It was more of a demand rather than a question

"I don't have to explain myself to you" said Sasuke as he looked away, unnerved by the angry stare

"Either you explain yourself, or I am going to start feeding you and your comrades to my denizens in this castle" said Naruto as he took another sip of blood.

"Go ahead, they mean nothing to Me." countered Sasuke, Ino felt her heart shatter, she started to tear up, Hana tried to comfort her as she and Kurenai glared at Sasuke.

Naruto just had a dark smile on his face. "How about I kill your brother and leave his shriveled up corpse on your doorstep." Sasuke had an angry/horrified look on his face

"You wouldn't dare, he is mine to kill!" growled out Sasuke

"Have I, _properly_, incentivized you" said Naruto as he finished his drink.

"Fine, I am just taking back what belongs to me; also you have things that belong to us." said Sasuke as Kakashi twitched, but Naruto caught his silent agreement.

"Really" Naruto got up from his throne and walked over to the bag that had the shinobi's things.

Kurenai was eyeing the prince of darkness, his appearance and clothing were strange in contrast to the clothing of a Kage or Daiymo, but he looked, dare she say it, great in her eyes, if she was not terrified to her soul right now. She would try to get to know this man.

Naruto found what he was looking for and pulled out the models magazine and walked over to the chained up groups.

"Mind explaining this?" Naruto made the magazine float in front of them as the pages flipped to the ones that Minato specifically made notes on.

Kurenai decided to answer as most of them were cowering in fear of Naruto being right in front of them.

"Our Hokage wanted us to come here to see if we can find a way to get 'what belongs to the Leaf', I was against this but I am not the team leader, he is." said the Genjutsu mistress as she motioned to Kakashi.

Kakashi was peeved. "Kurenai shut your mouth what he doesn't know, the better." scolded Kakashi. Naruto walked over to the copy cat.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kakashi, in case you haven't noticed, some of us would like to live to see tomorrow" Kurenai retorted sarcastically.

Naruto looked at Kakshi, the copy Nin was sweating heavily as he was thinking of something to say to cover up what Kurenai said. This made Naruto chukle

"What is so funny?" stammered Asuma

"Nothing really, just your friend here is trying to hide things, but I am reading his mind like an open book." Naruto answered. This got a stunned look from Ino.

"You can read minds?" she asked, wiping her tears on her arm.

"It's an ability that I picked up during my long existence; let's just say it is impossible to hide things from me, right now I am seeing a lot of things, and some of it is beginning to make me want to kill your leaders on the spot." Naruto answered, everyone was in awe. Bee decided to offer the letter to Naruto in hopes of not getting on his bad side, thus preventing a lot of blood being shed.

"Excuse me, in the bag are letters from our leaders in hopes of meeting with you" said Bee. Naruto nodded and fished out the respective scrolls, there was one for every team except for the Leaf, Naruto sent a look to them, Sai also added his commentary.

"Also, there is a package from my master for you in there, Lord?" Sai didn't know what to call him

"Dracula" said Naruto, Sai nodded as the others felt a twinge of fear from hearing the name. Kurotsuchi thought the name seemed familiar to an old book that her grandpa used to read to her when she was a little girl.

Naruto had the scrolls and package opened and floating in front of him as he began to read them.

**Awesome, chapter complete, once again let me know what you guys think of this in the reviews. Also, could you guys check out my other story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms, I added two more chapter, but have not gotten ant more reviews, it would be appreciated if you guys gave me your opinions of the chapters and whats going on. **

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, just so you know I am still continuing this story and have no plans of dropping or abandoning it. I always see my stories through till the end. Anyway, this chapter will have some ass-kicking, mainly on Sasuke.**

**Story start.**

As Naruto finished reading the scrolls, the recon teams were waiting with bated breaths and uncertainty in their eyes. Meanwhile Sasuke was seething with rage; this person had power, unimaginable power. Power that if it were his, Sasuke would be able to kill his brother a thousand times over and complete his goals, He must have it this person was unworthy of it. Only an Uchiha elite like him should have this power.

Mitsuki stared at Dracula with slight fear in her eyes, to be frank everyone was terrified of this place and Dracula, some just hid it well. She activated her Mind's Eye of Kagura technique (something that was rare within the Uzumaki bloodline) she sensed everyone in the recon teams' chakra signatures. Some where normal, others were slightly dark, she sensed Sasuke and was a bit surprised to sense how dark his chakra felt. She already knew that Sasuke was arrogant and did not like working in the Leaf village, but she sensed that he cared nothing for his comrades and would be willing to kill anyone to achieve more power, even willing to betray the Leaf. It disgusted her. Sakura was similar; the only difference was that she was willing to do anything to be with Sasuke, hell her thought process was Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. This made Sakura an obsessive super-fan girl.

Mitsuki took her focus away from the recon teams and decided to sense the creatures living in this castle. What she found was astonishing, there were hundreds, if not thousands of different types of creatures living within the castle, also the castle itself seemed to be… alive, alive and brimming with darkness, that is what she felt from the castle. Finally, the Uzumaki girl turned her technique to Lord Dracula and decided to see what she could find.

Mitsuki was shocked to find out that his power was dark, very dark; she had also sensed the overwhelming hatred Dracula had for humanity, specifically towards her home. She also sensed… betrayal, not betraying someone, but being the victim of betrayal that would destroy any lesser man, coupled with that was a massive amount of vengeance, this only served to confuse her, did Dracula have some past connection with the Leaf village that turned sour for him? She would have to think about it later, for now she had a personal question.

"Excuse me, Lord Dracula?" asked Mitsuki as she raised her hand, her comrades and friends looked at her like she just insulted Tsunade. Naruto turned to her with a raised eyebrow and said.

"Yes?" Naruto signed the documents with a floating pen and rolled them back up. This young woman had intrigued him, who was she and why did she seem familiar. Naruto walked over to her and knelt down to stare her in the eyes. His demonic red stared into her light blue eyes. Mitsuki swallowed the non-existent lump in her throat and asked.

"Do you happen to know Naruto Uzumaki?" she desperately wanted to find out if her deceased brother was really alive, the only clue she got was from the whisker marks that Ahri had, they were similar to Naruto's.

"And may I ask, why would you be wanting to know about Naruto Uzumaki" asked Naruto as he glanced at the other Leaf shinobi to gauge their reactions. A majority of them got looks of hatred in their eyes at the mention of his name.

"I want to know if he alive or dead like everyone claims he is" said the younger sister as she shifted under his look.

"And who might you be young one." asked Naruto as he sensed that she was a pure innocent, not a single shred of corruption in her from that hellhole of his former home.

"I am Mitsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I would be Naruto's younger sister that he knew nothing of, and my father hid me in an attempt to shield me from the 'demon' that Naruto became." Mitsuki answered was she lowered her head. Naruto was stunned to his core, he had a sister? All this time he craved for a family, the yellow flash hid her from him and fed her lies claiming that he was a monster and could not be saved. This new piece of information only served to make him angrier at the Leaf. But he pushed those thoughts away for now, reaching forward he lifted her chin up with utmost care with his hand, Mitsuki flinched at the sudden chill, his skin was… cold, very cold. She looked him in the eye and Naruto said.

"I have met Naruto Uzumaki long ago, but I am afraid he has passed on. He died by the ones he trusted completely, I visited him a couple nights before his execution and he gave something to me, for being one who could understand him and not hate him" The Prince of Darkness reached into his cloak and pulled out a necklace, it was a black steel fiber necklace with an pendant on the end, the pendant was formed into the Uzumaki clan symbol and painted red with a black outline. Naruto placed the necklace into her hand and closed it with his own.

"he gave this to me to symbolize that even though he was close to his death, his will would live on and whoever possessed this would always have him close to them, only a person that he considered a true family member that did not despise him could touch this, anyone else would suffer unimaginable pain." Naruto said as he stood up and walked back to gather the scrolls from mid-air.

"Wait, then how could you touch it?" asked the younger sister. The others were also curious as well.

"Despite our few meetings, he came to view me something akin to a father figure, something he had always wanted in life, a family." Naruto took the scrolls out of the air and turned to the recon teams to give them the signed documents.

"Now, I will agree to speak with you leaders about alliances and trade routes, though I believe there is a place where we can all gather to meet" said Naruto as he folded his arms in over his chest.

"The Kage summit, that is where we could set up the discussions, it is in the land of Iron" answered Samui as the ethereal chains and handcuffs faded away letting the recon teams go.

"Um, what about our gear?" asked Karui as she rubbed her wrists. The scrolls were returned to the messengers hands.

"It looks like you will have to get replacements for what was confiscated" said Naruto as he motioned to the duffle bag holding their gear, it was being gone through by a group of flea men as they grunted, cheered and inspected the shinobi's gear with curiosity. Kurenai sighed, oh well, could be worse.

"That belongs to me, you have no right." demanded Sasuke as he saw his sword being inspected by the flea men. Naruto snapped his fingers and a Vampire warrior appeared in a wisp of black mist.

"My Lord" was its response, as it was kneeling down on one knee and looking down.

"Bring me the sword that belongs to this boy" said Naruto as the vampire warrior got up and went over to the flea men. The recon teams were freaking out, this giant humanoid was terrifying to look at, it had large fangs brimming from its open mouth, glowing red eyes, pale skin and radiated death and blood. The warrior returned with the requested weapon and handed it, handle first, to Naruto. Naruto unsheathed the blade and commanded the vampire warrior to destroy the sheath, which was done in an instant. Naruto inspected the blade, thin, lightweight, and coated in a multitude of toxins and venoms. Naruto dismissed the vampire warrior and held the blade in front of him.

"You want this blade back, this weapon that you would turn against anyone you deemed inferior to yourself, sorry, but its mine now and here is what I think of it." Naruto's flexed his grip on the handle and the entire weapon shattered to a million pieces in front of everyone. Sasuke swelled up with rage and charged up a Chidori before charging at Naruto, screaming with rage.

Naruto smirked as he used his telekinesis; Sasuke was stopped and held up in the air by an invisible force as he cried out in pain as he felt a crushing pressure on his body. The Uchiha was thrown around the room like a ragdoll. He was slammed into the walls, ceiling, pillars, pretty much anything that would harm him at high speeds. The Leaf recon team (well the ones that were totally loyal) screamed and begged for Sasuke to be put down. Meanwhile the other recon teams were smiling at Sasuke's humiliation (and promising themselves never to get on Dracula's bad side). The hunchbacks were cheering and eating snacks while watching their master toy with the arrogant boy. With a final thought Naruto threw Sasuke out the large window leading to the outside of the castle.

(With Sasuke)

The Uchiha was trying to regain his senses as he was falling to the ground, which was a long way down, Sasuke managed to clear his vision of the pain and sent chakra into his legs to soften his fall as he maneuvered his body to land on his feet for when he hit the ground. Unfortunately for him, chakra did not really work here, something he was going to painfully realize real soon.

Sasuke landed on his feet, as soon as he did unimaginable amounts of pain shot through his body as every single bone from his feet up to his spine shattered. Sasuke cried out as he collapsed onto the ground, he had just so happened to land in front of the main gate/drawbridge. Sasuke's vision was clouded in pain as he struggled to move, he started crawling when he heard something next to him. Sasuke turned his head to see a zombie emerging from the ground, its prey? him, The Uchiha desperately tried to get away from the undead but to no avail as the zombie dropped down next to him and took a big bite out of his leg, Sasuke screamed in pain as more zombies emerged from the ground and converged on his location. Soon they all were feasting on the still alive Uchiha, as they were given specific instruction to keep him alive by Naruto. Just then Naruto appeared in a wisp of black mist and snapped his fingers; the zombies stopped feasting and went back under ground. Naruto took on look at his former team-mate before doing a quick spell to ensure Sasuke was not turned into a zombie; he grabbed him and teleported back to his throne room.

(In the throne room)

Naruto appeared and tossed the Uchiha to Kakashi as Sakura was having a super panic attack at seeing the mutilated state Sasuke was in. the other shinobi were a bit freaked out they just made it a permanent goal not to get on Dracula's bad side or try to assault him, least you become dinner for the supernatural. They would have to inform their leader not to anger the prince of darkness in the future.

Sakura was trying to heal Sasuke grievous wounds, only to watch as they were healing at a snail's pace. Not the way she could heal a patient.

"Why is he not healing!?" demanded/begged the Haruno as she was tearing up. Naruto glanced at her before answering her question

"Your chakra does not work in this realm, even if you have the best medics in existence, his wounds will take a month to heal up. Think of it as a consequence for assaulting the citizens of this country. Now leave here and return to your villages." with a snap of his fingers. The recon teams were sent back to the dock in New Runeterra by a summoning spell. Izuna and Mito emerged from their respective teleportation's and stood next to Naruto.

"So you have a sister." said Mito with a small smirk on her lips. This would be very interesting to see how Naruto will deal with the Leaf village now that he has found out that they kept his sister hidden from him all this time.

"This only makes me question how much more the village can dig a deeper grave for themselves, however it is your battle, my lord, I will only take action if you want me to." said Izuna as he left to go do his things.

"I will deal with them accordingly in the future, but for now I have some people to go visit" said Naruto as he put his necklace back on and reverted to his human form. Mito asked

"Can I join?"

"Sure, the more there are, the more fun we will have" Naruto took her hand and both left back for his Office in New Runeterra.

(With the recon teams at the docks)

The shinobi were all transported back to the boat that they arrived in and saw Lissandra standing there on the deck.

"You're back, I am surprised, I thought all of you were going to be killed." said the ice queen with mirth in her voice. The shinobi gulped at that, she was right in a way; they felt as if their lives depended on what they said and did in there, Sasuke however tried to attack Naruto and nearly lost his life on a whim.

"Anyhow, your transportation is ready to leave. A fair warning next time, do not anger the dark lord, for he will hunt you down, no matter where ever you hide, and relieve you of your life." stated Lissandra as she got off the ship and left back for the city.

The recon teams went to their rooms and Sasuke was placed under a medical coma as he was wrapped up in bandages and stasis seals to make sure that he does not die from his horrid wounds.

(With Naruto and Mito)

Mito went to go get some things and Naruto was sitting at his desk waiting for Fiora to arrive while munching on a pastry treat. Soon enough the swordswoman enter from the elevator with a smile adorning her face. Naruto waved his hand and the windows turned pitch black as the room's lights bathed the room in a soft glow, perfect for hot, steamy, carnal acts of love.

Fiora walked towards his desk as she removed her armor and tossed them onto the couches until she was only in her black body suit. She walked around the desk and straddled the vampire as she started to make out with him, while removing his clothes from his person, Naruto for his part was unzipping her bodysuit. Soon Fiora's bodysuit was hanging off her waist and her large breasts were exposed much to Naruto's enjoyment. Fiora giggled and removed the rest of her suit and stood in front of her lover in all her nude glory.

Fiora smirked and snaked down his body until she got to his erect penis. Fiora trailed her tongue from the base to the tip before kissing it a few times and finally taking him in her mouth. Naruto groaned as she bobbed her head up and down while giving him a sexy look as she was swirling her tongue around his head.

Naruto was enjoying Fiora's ministrations when he spotted Mito teleport in with Ahri and Sona in tow. Mito smirks as she saw that Fiora did not notice their arrival. The succubus quickly stripped down and Ahri and Sona did the same, the trio snuck up on the occupied swordswoman and, in one quick move, had her pinned down on the empty desk and Ahri and Sona were pleasuring her to as they were eating her out and playing with her boy whilst pleasuring each other as well. Mito took over for Fiora and was having her fun pleasuring the person she came to love more than anyone else. Naruto loved the pleasure he was receiving and could feel the love that Mito had for him. Mito felt his dick twitch inn her mouth and knew that he was close, she sped up her actions and started deep-throating him.

Naruto was losing when Mito started to deep-throat him and after a few minutes, he felt his semen shoot forward.

"I'm-cumming" he announced as Mito felt the first shot hit the back of her throat. She pulled back until the head was on het tongue as Naruto released more of his jizz into her mouth, Mito moaned as she got what she wanted and pulled him out of her mouth and started licking, kissing, sucking, and stroking his cock while talking dirty to him. Ahri snuck up behind Mito and captured her lips in a kiss as her tongue darted forward to get some of Naruto's cum.

Sona and Fiora had their orgasms and joined Mito and Ahri in a four way kiss. Naruto was enjoying the view as the girls shared his sperm with their tongues. Soon they were done and were playing rock-paper-scissors to see who would go first.

Sona was the winner and the first one up; the mute musician sauntered up to Naruto and pressed her lips to his as she ran her hands over his body. Meanwhile on the couch, Ahri, Mito and Fiora were having a threesome with sex toys included. Sona trailed down his body and started stroking his cock while licking and kissing the tip, Naruto groaned in pleasure, Sona had a small blush on her cheeks as she got an idea. The maven of strings opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking her lover's dick in, Naruto looked down and saw his blue haired lover bobbing her head back and forth as she was showing her love for him. Sona felt that he was up to full mast and took her mouth off; she stood up and moved over to the couch opposite of the one the girls were on. Sona bent herself over the back of the couch and motioned Naruto with her finger 'come here, lover' Naruto did as she asked and stood behind her. Sona reached back and opened her soaking vaginal lips for Naruto. Naruto smelled the aroma of blueberries and vanilla emanating from her pussy, the vampire took his dick in hand and guided it to its destination, Sona moaned as she felt him make contact and push gently into her. Naruto continued his action until he felt his hips meet hers and the tip of his dick poke into her womb. Sona looked back to her lover and nodded, signaling him to start. Naruto smiled and started the age old act of sex.

Sona cried out as Naruto' thrusts were hitting all the right spots and managed to go deep. She looked over to her friends and saw Ahri being fucked by Fiora and Mito in the mouth and pussy by strap-ons that the two were wearing. Sona giggled and looked back to Naruto, who was enjoying her as much as she was him. She moved up to him and kissed with as much passion as she could muster as his hands held her hips and his cock was plowing into her. Sona felt her orgasm making itself known and reached down to play with her clit to further stimulate her body. Naruto reached down and pressed his hand over hers as he smirked, Sona was about to ask when she felt a small jolt of energy go through her clitoris, the blue haired woman was unprepared for the best orgasm ever. Her fluids surged forward and coated Naruto's dick and hips in her love juices. Sona slumped down over the couch as she felt her walls squeeze on Naruto's tool and him thrusting into her on last time as his release shot like a fire hydrant into her. Sona moaned as Naruto's cum poured into her womb, she felt filled as his cum sloshed around inside her.

Naruto pulled out as Sona turned to kiss him on the lips. She moved to sit down on the couch as Fiora was up next. Mito and Ahri moved to Sona and instigated a make out session. Fiora walked over to Naruto and pressed herself against him. Naruto smirked and moved himself and Fiora over to the window, Fiora herself had her back pressed against the window and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Naruto sheathed himself into her and began thrusting his hips, Fiora was never one for slow-paced action, and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders as her lips crashed into his. Their tongues dueled like fierce warriors as Naruto continued to pound away at his lover's pussy.

This went on for a while before Fiora felt her orgasm approaching, she pulled back and looked down to where they were joined. She watched transfixed as his length slid in and out of her at a speed thought impossible to reach in their particular position. She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto bit down on her nipples, before proceeding to coat it in a liberal amount of saliva, he did that to her other nipple as Fiora's orgasm crashed into her with the force of a tidal wave, the swordswoman cried out in ecstasy as she felt his seed shoot in, prolonging her release. Naruto moved from the window and set her down on the couch, the swordswoman was panting heavily as she smiled to him. She reached down to catch the seed that was flowing out of her and brought it to her mouth.

"Mmmmm, tasty" she said with lust. She was unprepared for when Ahri went in and latched her mouth over Fiora's cunt, her tongue shot into her and was taking the seed that it could reach. Mito appeared next to Naruto and sat him down on the empty couch. She straddled him and slid down until he was completely inside her, his cockhead penetrating her womb. Mito began bouncing up and down as she ran her hands through Naruto hair and making out with him his hands playing with her large breasts. Naruto groped and kneaded the delicious orbs that Mito called her breasts and Mito was thrashing in pleasure as she was riding him like a cowgirl. Naruto got a devious idea and snaked his hand around to Mito's ass, before she could ask, Naruto inserted two fingers into her ass and sent a burst of energy into her. Mito shrieked and tried to stave off her orgasm, she only lasted 10 minutes before she moaned out her release and Naruto filled her with his load. Mito was milking him for her prize and he did not fail to deliver. Mito sighed as she fell back onto the couch and Naruto pulled out of her.

Ahri walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips; she took his hand and led him over to his desk. The foxy woman lay down on the desk facing him, she reached down and spread her vaginal lips for him, and Naruto got the message and positioned himself. In one quick move Naruto bottomed out inside his lover and groaned as he felt her walls clench and massage his dick, Ahri was on cloud nine as she felt her mate begin to thrust back and forth. Naruto reached forward and cupped her breasts as he began to play with them and give her more pleasure than ever. "I want more please" Ahri whimpered as she felt him hit her G-spot.

Naruto did as she wished and went faster, deeper and harder. Ahri was now panting and moaning loudly as she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm, her tails moved around wildly and her ears flattened against her head. Naruto lifted her legs over shoulders and placed his hands on her hips; Ahri felt his cock twitch inside her and moved up to kiss him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips crashed into his, their releases happened at the same time and Ahri felt his essence shoot into her, this was how it was meant to be. Ahri slumped back and lay on the table as she caught her breath.

"So, who is ready for another round?" asked Naruto as the girls looked at him with smiles on their faces. Naruto would be 'busy' to accept any visitors for a while.

(With the recon teams)

They all got off the ship and headed their separate ways back to their villages. Meanwhile some of them were thinking of what transpired in New Runeterra and Castlevania.

'Shit, lord Minato is going to throw a fit over what happened to Sasuke'- Kakashi

'How dare that monster hurt my Sasuke, I don't care if he is the leader of that place, I'm going to beat him'- Sakura

'I don't care if I am paid a million dollars; I am not going back to that castle!'- Omoi

'Something seems familiar in that country'- all previous Jinchuuriki

'It would be unwise and detrimental to my health if I anger Lord Dracula, I must speak of this to Elder Danzo'- Sai

'I am through with Sasuke, if he just sees me as a meat shield than I will treat him like one if we ever go on another mission again'- Ino

'Lord Dracula, why does that name seem to inspire fear into many and sound familiar?'- Kurotsuchi

'I never got the chance to meet Ville Valo, damn Uchiha'- Hana

'I should tell my brother about this Dracula guy, hopefully we can set up an alliance.'- Killer Bee

'As weird as it sounds, the castle has a certain gothic beauty to it'- Kurenai

'I will get my summons back from that wench'- Anko

Each recon team got to their respective village and went to go deliver the signed documents and inform where the meeting place was to be.

(Iwa)

"Alright gramps, here's the documents and the meeting place is going to be in the Land of Iron" with that Kurotsuchi left for her home and to see if she still had that book that Onoki read to her when she was a little girl, Suzumebachi followed her close friend.

(Kumo)

Samui turned in the signed scroll and stepped back, as A looked at it.

"Job well done" the muscle bound man said

"Brother, I should mention that you do not want to get on their leaders bad side" Bee said, this immediately perked A's interest.

"And why not" asked the Raikage

"I may not but what happened, but I can tell you what went down, my students can also help along with the news" said Bee as he grabbed a chair.

(Kiri)

Mei accepted the scroll from Choujiro and asked

"Did anything else happen while you were there?" Ao and Choujiro nervously clanked at each other before Ao spoke first.

"My lady, I believe it is in your best interest to listen to everything we say." Mei raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, this would seem interesting.

(Suna)

Gaara looked at his brother and sister as they had a slightly scared look in there eyes; the sand user turned to Fuu and asked.

"What happened in New Runeterra?" Gaara folded his arms over his chest.

Fuu sighed and began to recount what had happened to them when they arrived at New Runeterra.

(Konoha)

"Glad to see you guys ba-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SASUKE!" yelled Minato as the Leaf recon group walked into the council chambers, the civilians, clan head, elders, and Hokages were all there. Mitsuki had hidden the necklace that she received from Lord Dracula. Kakashi held up his hands.

"I think its better that you see for yourself, my Lord" Kakashi said with a serious voice. Minato nodded as Inochi stepped forward.

**Alright chapter completed, please review or send a PM if you want to, also feel free to check out my story Naruto and Menma; Brothers in Arms, it would be extremely helpful if you guys give your thoughts on how I am dong with that story. (hopefully good, like this one) anyhow, the meeting will take place in the next chapter and secrets will be revealed.**

**This is Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back guys; don't really have much to say, except that the anti-SOPA petition has reached 100,000 signatures *cheers*, anyway enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review and/or PM, would be appreciated**

The council finished watching what went down during the recon mission and was slightly peeved, some were pissed.

"So they have Orochimaru's daughter as well, what should we do?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga, he did not like this New Runeterra and their ruler, the man just radiated power, and a Hyuuga outdone in power was considered weak, and Hiashi did not like being seen as weak.

"We should command their leader to give us what is ours, no one can resist our demands" one fat civilian councilman said as his triple chin flapped around. Minato took that option into mind, Tsume saw the look in his eyes and spoke out.

"Are you nuts? We all saw what happened when the Uchiha tried to attack Dracula, he was swatted down like a fly AND torn into like a fresh carcass" Tsume motioned to the state Sasuke was in while Tsunade and Sakura were trying their best to heal his wounds, only for nothing to happen. Minato glanced at Sasuke's condition and found himself agreeing with Tsume, what she said next confused him.

"I am not going against the alpha" said Tsume as she folded her arms.

"What do you mean, Tsume!" snarled Minato, it sounded like she saw Dracula as a true ruler rather than him.

"Isn't it obvious, Minato, this Dracula guy obviously has power and an aura that screams ultimate ruler, far more that you could muster, even Kuromaru agrees with me" Tsume said, a majority of the council gasped, Tsume had claimed that Dracula was more powerful than the Yellow Flash. Kuromaru added his two cents.

"Lord Hokage, Tsume is right, I spoke with Akamaru and the triplets, and they sense that Dracula has this aura of darkness and power on him, one that commands the upmost loyalty from man and beast alike, you not dealing with another Kage here, but something darker, something… not human, something… supernatural."

That put everyone on edge, who exactly was Dracula and why were the Inuzuka clan head and her companion vouching for him?

"Regardless, they still have what belongs to us, and I will not stop until I get them back." said Minato as he left for his office to get ready to go to the summit. The council was dismissed. Sasuke was taken to the hospital; Kushina immediately went over to Mitsuki and asked

"Are you alright?" the mother was worried for her second and last child. Mitsuki nodded and said

"I'm fine, though I did not know that Dracula had this in his possession" Mitsuki pulled the necklace from between her cleavage and showed it to her mother. Kushina looked at the necklace and immediately thought of her lost son, she thought back to the projection that Inochi showed everyone what had happened in New Runeterra, did her son see that man as a father figure, how much did her first child suffer due to Minato's actions?

Kushina reached for the necklace and touched it; much to her surprise she did not feel any pain course through her body. Mitsuki was a bit confused but remembered what Dracula said. The two left for home to get some rest.

(With Minato)

Minato walked into his home after getting his things ready for the Kage meeting, Hiruzen and Tsunade were to accompany him and try to convince their leader to give them what was theirs. He walked pas t his daughter's room and saw Kushina and Mitsuki sleeping on her bed. The necklace on full display, Minato looked at it and sneered, Naruto was nothing but a demon, so he'll just have to get rid of the necklace. He reached down to take the object, as soon as his finger touched the Uzumaki pendant, Agonizing pain shot up his arm and through his body. Minato stumbled and fell on his knees, it felt as if he was dropped in molten lava and his bones were being shattered. He crawled out of the room and vowed to get rid of that necklace, one way or another.

(At the Memorial Stone)

Kakashi was staring at his team-mates names again; he always visited the memorial two hours everyday, he thought back to the Kyuubi attack that had killed some of his friends and multiple comrades, he had blamed Naruto ever since, the copy cat then thought of what happened in New Runeterra, how the place was harboring criminals and traitors to the Leaf, how they also had things that belonged to said Village. He also remembered Dracula and what he did to Sasuke. Kakashi vowed revenge for his student.

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a cracking sound, to his horror he saw a crack form on the stone, it grew larger until it touched the top and bottom of the stone and had a sickly green glow coming from within the crack, Kakashi heard Dracula's laugh and ran back to his house, terrified of what just happened.

In the trees Thresh chuckled as he looked at his work and teleported back to New Runeterra.

(wa)

Kurotsuchi was going through her bookshelf looking for a specific book. Suzumebachi was sitting on her bed.

"Here it is" Kurotsuchi pulled out a wine red colored book that had gold lettering, the title was Vampires, Werewolves, and other things that go bump in the night. She opened up to the page about vampires and began to read, her close friend reading over her shoulder. As the two continued to read, they started to put the pieces together, the castle they were taken too had housed all sort of dangerous supernatural creatures thought to by fairy tales by everyone. Once they finished reading the entire book Kurotsuchi said one thing in shock.

"Holy shit, we met to a vampire" Suzumebachi nodded in agreement. The two were stunned. All their life they were told that things like Dracula were fairy tales and myths used to keep children behaving, yet they came face to face with the ultimate vampire lord and lived. The two looked at each other before going to the Tsuchikage tower, to go with Onoki to the meeting.

(Kumo)

"Take care and don't get in trouble" said Mabui as she and the rest of the villagers waved goodbye to A, Bee, and Darui as they left for the Kage summit in Iron country. The trio waved back.

(Suna)

Gaara looked back to the villagers and his shinobi, Temari, Kankuro, and Fuu were his bodyguards for the meeting. The populace of Suna smiled and waved goodbye and wished Gaara good luck.

"Look at all my fan-girls" said Kankuro as he smiled.

"Their saying goodbye to Gaara, don't get your hopes up" said Temari as Kankuro sulked; she just had to ruin his dreams.

Meanwhile Gaara and Fuu were already walking ahead

Fuu yelled "you guys coming or what"

The two siblings ran after Gaara and Fuu.

(Kiri)

"We wish you luck and hope that peaceful relations can be formed" said an elder as he handed Mei her Kage hat, Mei smiled at the old man and replied

"I will do what I can, who knows what will happen during this meeting" meanwhile Ao and Choujiro were talking to each other.

"I hope that we can get a good alliance with this New Runeterra" said Choujiro

"Don't be silly, she is to kind I doubt that she can convince him. Back in my day, kages were fierce in securing an alliance between two villages." said Ao as he scoffed. Mei heard what he said and thought

'Convince… him… marriage… alliance' Mei walked up to Ao and said

"Ao, shut up before I kill you" She walked off as Choujiro followed her, Ao thought

'What did I say?'

(New Runeterra)

Naruto, in his human form, put on his coat and black knit cap on, In front of his desk stood Morgana, Kayle, Lissandra, and Zyra. Naruto had called them and informed them that they were going to accompany him as guards to the meeting; Zyra was told that the Akatsuki spy, Zetsu, will spy on the meeting to gather information. She was to lay a trap that would eliminate Zetsu for good and prevent his superiors from finding anything out.

The women agreed to accompany him and went down to the gates to wait for him at the docks. Soon Naruto appeared and let the ladies get on the ship first before getting on. The ship left the dock to the mainland.

(In a cave)

Nine spectral figures appeared and looked at each other before one spoke.

"So, the Kages are meeting to discuss this new place that popped up" said Kisame as he broke the silence.

"So it seems, though we have nothing on this 'New Runeterra'" Itachi said.

"Regardless, they won't pose a problem in the future, right Sasori" sneered Deidra

"They better not, the plan is ready to begin" said the Puppet

"Enough, we will deal with them if they become a problem. Zetsu you are to spy on the Kage meeting and gather what you can on New Runeterra, after that we will begin the plan to gather the tailed-beasts, Dissmissed" said Pein as the others disappeared.

'I hope you know what you are getting into Nagato' thought Konan as she disappeared.

No one notice an orange masked figure watching the Akatsuki meeting with humor

"Maybe I should pay a visit to this 'New Runeterra'" he said to himself

With that the figure disappeared in a vortex

(Iron country meeting room)

The four Kages sat there waiting for the Leader of New Runeterra to show up so the meeting can start, Mifune was sipping his tea in peace as the Kages and their bodyguards glanced at each other with berely concealed hatred (well, Mei was the only one with no grudges)

"Why are all you guys glaring at each other?" asked Choujiro with confusion, he wished he didn't ask because they immediately turned their glares to him. Choujiro freaked out and hid behind Ao.

"If you must know boy, I am ashamed to consider Minato my rival, especially after finding out what he did to his son." said A as he glared at Minato, Minato scoffed at the mention of his son and said

"I never had a son, he died on the night of the sealing, all that was left was a monster" Gaara gave Minato a hard stare "no wonder why I broke off the alliance with the Leaf, if their leader is willing to murder his own son on a whim, imagine how he sees his comrades." Minato just gave Gaara the one-finger salute.

Onoki saw that his granddaughter was reading Runeterra's Hottest Women, curious Onoki asked.

"What are you reading, Kurotsuchi?" said woman turned to him and handed the magazine to her grandfather.

"Just seeing how the women of New Runeterra compare to us, I'd say they win" she grumbled out the last part. Onoki looked through the magazine and had blood coming out of his nose.

"Interesting women though the photographer could beat Minato in looks." Onoki handed it to A as he wiped the blood away from his nose. The magazine was passed from Kage to Kage as everyone got to go through it; Mei was interested to the Photographer (Naruto) whose name was Ville Valo. Tsunade herself was unpleased to hear that her title of 'most beautiful woman' was in jeopardy. Minato and Hiruzen just glared at the specific women in the magazine that they should capture soon.

Just then the meeting doors opened and in came Naruto, morgana, Kayle, and Lissandra escorted by samurai (Zyra was in the surrounding forest waiting for Zetsu). Everyone was stunned by the three women's appearances; Mei looked at Naruto and turned to Minato

"well, looks like you lost your title of most handsome man" she giggled, Minato growled, he was somewhat of a narcissist, so it did not help that 'Ville Valo' was better then looking than him. Naruto sat down in the empty chair and removed his cap before running a hand through his hair.

"So, when do we begin" he asked Mifune, who nodded and said out-loud

"This meeting will be between the five great countries and New Runeterra" the elder Samurai motioned to Mei to begin, she nodded

"Greetings Mr. Valo, before I start, I am curious as to where Lord Dracula is?" she asked since everyone was informed that Dracula was the Leader and Ruler of New Runeterra from their recon teams.

"Well, Dracula has some very important things to take care of, so I offered to step in for the meeting, he agreed." said Naruto as he smiled at Mei. Minato then said.

"may I ask, why are you harboring a wanted criminal in your country, a criminal that is under our wanted lists" Minato smirked, he had Mr. Valo, since it was illegal to take in criminals from other countries and offer them asylum, well it was illegal in his eyes.

Naruto looked at Minato and said "well, when Boa came to us for a new home, due to the destruction of her old home and the death of her father, we did a background check and asked some questions, she was innocent" Hiruzen scowled at this but did not say anything.

Mei asked "what is New Runeterra like?" Naruto thought of an answer for a few seconds before saying.

"To some, it is the perfect vacation spot, to others it is a place to start fresh, to me it is home" the other Kages (besides Minato, Hiruzen, and Tsunade) accepted the answer. Onoki decided to ask a few questions as the meeting continued.

(In the rafters)

Zetsu listened in on the meeting and had gathered enough intel to make a full report.

'This should satisfy Obito's curiosity' the plant man then left by sinking into the ceiling and traveling through the ground, he made it to the forest surrounding the land of Iron when something made him stop.

'what the, I can sense something… heavenly' the spy emerged from the ground and followed his senses when he came to a clearing and saw a beautiful woman like him sitting on a tree stump (Zyra) she noticed Zetsu standing there and winked at him.

"Hello there handsome" she cooed, Zetsu felt something within him call out to her, maybe it's because she looked similar to him. He did not know but he moved forward, drawn in by her presence. Soon he was five feet from her when she grew a wicked smirk

"Fool"

Suddenly large vines emerged from the ground and grabbed Zetsu by his limbs, in panic; he tried to escape using his chakra, but felt it draining. Zetsu noticed the thorns on the vines were stabbed into his limbs absorbing his chakra.

"You bitch, you tricked me" he snarled unable to escape. Zyra got off her seat and sauntered over to her captive. She reached up and took the ring from his hand; she inspected it and snapped her fingers. Suddenly a giant purple rose emerged from the ground and opened up to reveal a gaping pit of digestive fluids and barbs that resembled teeth, Zetsu tried to struggle as the vines moved him to the carnivore flower and into the pit as it closed around him, his screams being silenced as the flower went back underground, Zyra smirked and transported the ring to Taric's shop for further examination, Zyra then created a summoning circle and left back for her botanical garden, her work finished.

(With Taric)

Taric was eating his lunch in his casual clothes (flamboyant 1800 clothing for men/ FABULOUS/) when the Akatsuki ring appeared on his desk, finishing his lunch, he picked up the ring and inspected it with the eyes of a master jeweler, Taric brought a wooden case and pulled out a pair of tweezers, he removed the stone from the ring and threw the ring into the fireplace, melting it. He used a magnifying glass and some other tools to inspect the marking on the stone, and wrote down what he saw. From his recording it was linked to something bigger and used in conjunction with 9 other rings that had similar marked stones to activate what ever it was linked to, he put the stone in a small box and sent that to Naruto's office with a spell.

(Back to the Kage meeting)

Naruto was growing weary of Minato's interruptions and constant bickering; Kayle, Morgana and Lissandra were reading books to ward off the coming head aches. A continued to speak to Naruto about the alliance proposals, with the other Kages wanting to make an alliance with New Runeterra. Naruto asked for the documents for the alliances to look over them. Minato was growing angry over being ignored by Naruto and decided to demand what was his back.

"Mr. Valo, the reason I am here with Tsunade and Hiruzen is to take back what you stole from the Leaf!" Minato said getting everyone's attention. Naruto put down the papers and asked.

"Really, what have I stolen from you?" Naruto propped his arms on the table and rested his head in his interlocked fingers.

"You stole our land, bloodlines, secrets, and soldiers" said Hiruzen as he glared at Naruto

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but when we arrived at the ruins of Whirlpool, it was empty and not in use, so I and my friends created a new home for the refugees who escaped their dying home. Also if memory serves correct and the general rules of war, wouldn't Whirlpool go Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa, since they were the ones to take it down. That is unless you are insinuating that something else happened to Whirlpool and its allies." Naruto said with an amused smile on his face.

'Shit, how does he know, that is a buried secret that the Leaf betrayed Whirlpool in its time of need and sabotaged its defenses from the inside to get their secrets' thought Hiruzen, unknown to him, Naruto read his thoughts and kept that information for later use.

"Don't change the subject; you are to give us what is ours." Said Minato as he slammed his fists on the table, this made the other kages guards take defensive positions around their leaders with weapons out. Lissandra, Kayle and Morgana did not move from their positions and just paid little attention. Naruto himself just gave a bored look to Minato. Tsunade tried her hand and said

"Mr. Valo I am sure I could convince you that working with the Leaf would be most beneficial for you" Tsunade said as she leaned forward and winked at Naruto, trying to seduce him. Minato and Hiruzen smirked thinking that Tsunade could easily get Naruto to bow to them.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in your type" said Naruto casually; Tsunade was a little miffed at that comment, but pressed further.

"Don't be so hasty, I am sure I can show you a good time" Naruto mentally sighed at that comment and decided to speak his mind.

"I'm good, besides I would rather not want to wake up in the morning with all my money gone and smelling like cheap alcohol" Naruto said, Lissandra, Kayle, and Morgana giggled at that. Tsunade scoffed and said.

"It's your loss; you don't know what you're missing"

"Well, from what I see, it's not much to begin with really" replied Naruto, this got some of the other Kages to stifle their laughter. Tsunade grew angry at that remark but hid her emotions.

"Now if we are done here, I believe some of us have better things to do" Naruto signed the alliance documents and handed them back after he finished reading them. Minato watched Naruto and his girls leave and muttered.

"You will not get away with this." The other Kages took their leave and went home.

(Boat ride later, back in his office)

Naruto was looking at the stone that Taric had sent to him from Zetsu's Akatsuki ring, he knew what they were meant for and did not want the statue to be used by anyone, so he crushed the stone between his fingers and wiped off the dust. Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at the city; he knew that Jiraiya was coming to try to plant explosive and transportation seals in and around the city so that the Leaf could destroy New Runeterra, which was not something he was going to allow, so he had a trap set up. One that Mito and her Uzumaki girls (Honoka, Fuka, and Karin) agreed to help capture the lecherous toad before he could do anything.

(In the Akatsuki main base)

In the hideout, the demonic statue was held for its purpose in capturing the tailed beasts for their plan was alone in the large chamber, just then cracks formed along its right little finger before said finger shattered completely, leaving 9 operable fingers left (they managed to sneak off with Orochimaru's ring before the Leaf destroyed the Sound village.

(With said Toad)

Jiraiya got off the ship and brought his hood up from his cloak, as he entered the city he looked around and was amazed by the sheer beauty and scope of New Runeterra, it put any places in the elemental Nations to shame easily. Jiraiya went through some alleys painting max explosions seals and transportation seals on various walls and places as he went, unaware that he was being followed by Kennen, who was getting rid of said seals with a special cloth (provided by Naruto). Jiraiya's curiosity got the better of him and he made his way to the entertainment district, seeing as he was not given a time limit, decided to indulge himself and see if he could score with one of the many beautiful women from the magazines

The toad sage stopped in front of a certain building that got his attention immediately. The name of the building in neon lights was called Mansion of Passion, walking inside Jiraiya was in awe over the things inside, the comfortable rooms, exotic music, and beautiful women. Honoka walked up to him and offered him a drink from her tray (one that was specifically drugged for him). Jiraiya looked at the young woman for a bit before taking the drink and downing it in one gulp. He went up the reception desk and asked Karin.

"Excuse me miss, may I please get a room with your best lady" Karin wrote that down and handed him a small pink card. She motioned over to Fuka and the older woman lead the perverted old man to a specific room. Once they got there, Fuka asked for the card and put it into the card scanner next to the door. A soft chime was heard and someone said "Enter" from inside the room.

Jiraiya entered the room with Fuka and saw possibly one of the hottest women ever resting on the small couch in front of him; Fuka took her leave and closed the door, leaving Jiraiya with Mito. Mito motioned to the elegant chair by the small table in front of her. Jiraiya took his seat with a look of giddiness on his face as Mito got up from her spot and sauntered around him, his eyes glued to her voluptuous figure that was showing underneath her loose, form fitting black and red silk kimono that went down to mid-thigh.

'Hmm, those women seem familiar, but I have more important things now' Jiraiya thought as Mito removed his cloak and started massaging his shoulders.

"You're such a big, strong man, I can show you many things, many pleasures." Mito said softly to him as she sensed the pervert relax and the drugged drink he consumed earlier start to take effect.

Jiraiya felt his body heat up and felt as if he was a virgin again. His vision was getting blurry as Mito continued to massage his form; she removed her hands and walked in front of Jiraiya.

"I can give you so much pleasure, you'll never want to leave" Mito said with lust as she reached for the bow-tied sash holding her kimono closed on her stomach, she slowly removed it as Jiraiya's vision was getting blurrier and his body and senses were shutting down. Mito undid the know and let her kimono fall off as soon as Jiraiya passed out and busted a nut in his pants from the drink.

"I was expecting more from the legendary sanin, oh well" Mito clapped her hands twice and Taki appeared in the room. She glanced at the unconscious old man and looked at Mito

"You know, I expected more from a so called legend, but it seems that all of it was idle boasts" Taki said to Mito as she mentioned of Jiraiya rumors and his 'deeds' that she heard of throughout the elemental nations. Mito smirked and replied.

"Well, it seems that the Leaf worships its people to the point of creating rumors that they are all-powerful and unbeatable, though we both know that they are arrogant and egotistical really." Taki nodded and picked up Jiraiya's form before disappearing in a swirl of fire. Mito waved her hand in front of her nose to ignore the smell of smoke and pressed her finger on a lipstick tattoo on her forearm, Fuka entered the room.

"You wished to see me, my lady" asked Fuka

"Yes, I currently have a… itch and Naruto is busy at the moment, would you be so kind as to help me?" Fuka smiled and nodded as Mito went over to her and pressed her lips against Fuka's, locking the door behind her.

Jiraiya was going to learn to meaning of pain very soon

**Woo, another chapter in the bag, as before let me know what you guys think by leaving a review or a PM. Also I have an idea for some other crossovers; here are some of those ideas (let me know what you think).**

**Naruto X Rosario Vampire X Castlevania; Lords of Shadow Trilogy**

**Naruto X League of Legends**

**Naruto X Sekirei**

**Naruto X Queens Blade (all series)**

**Naruto X DOOM 3**

**And more to come along the way, I will probably ask for some help on certain stories in the future, and some challenges that I will post on my profile, So be on the lookout for those .**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys, I have another chapter for you, also I have a challenge posted on my profile if you guys want to try it.**

**Story start.**

Tobi was walking on the water to New Runeterra; he managed to get within 300 feet of the island when he bumped into something.

'What the!' he thought. He tried to walk forward and was pushed back by an invisible barrier; he tried to get past it but was knocked back every time. Growing frustrated he launched a fireball at it, only for said fireball to disappear, furious, Tobi left back for the Akatsuki hideout.

(With Jiraiya)

The toad sage was woken up with a splash of cold water on his face. He looked around and saw he was in an office that had a full view of New Runeterra, he tried moving but fund himself tied to a chair with ropes.

"Glad to see you are awake." said a voice. Jiraiya turned to the source and saw 'Ville Valo' sitting at his desk with a smile on his face. Jiraiya also noticed the large bat-like creature on its perch next to the desk (Nos).

"You know, for a renowned spy master and powerful shinobi, you are quite easy to catch." said Naruto as he folded his arms and leaned back.

Jiraiya put the pieces together and said "I was drugged, it was all a trap" he glared at Naruto.

"Well, you do have a weakness for women, so answer this, why were you making seals in and throughout New Runeterra?" Naruto asked as he stared at Jiraiya. The prisoner just looks away. Naruto sighed and turned to his pet.

"What do you think Nos, should we continue to question this guy, or hold him prisoner and demand the Leaf as to why there is a spy and dangerous shinobi within the city?" Naruto asked his pet Noivern. Nos let out a small series of clicks and growls; Naruto was contemplating Nos's words.

"I was just taking a tour through New Runeterra, nothing else." Jiraiya said as he glared at Naruto and Nos. they just glanced at him before going back to talking to each other. Jiraiya grew angry at that and tried to get out of the chair. Naruto chuckled at that.

"What do you find so funny?!" demanded Jiraiya.

"Nothing really, just that escape is relatively impossible for you from that chair" Naruto said as he got up and went over to the window, Jiraiya noticed the necklace around Naruto's neck was glowing and paid close attention to it, sensing power come from it.

"Then how about you explain to the Leaf that you are holding one its shinobi hostage for nothing" sneered Jiraiya as he continued to struggle in the chair. Naruto ignored him and gazed out at the city. He was proud of his friends as they had made use of his gift to them and created a new home for themselves; he was resurrected by their wish and some unfinished business in this world. He enjoyed his new home to put it simply.

Naruto turned around and tossed the cloth that Kennen used to remove the seals on Jiraiya. The cloth was soaked black from the ink it absorbed. Jiraiya's eyes widened, how did someone remove those seals? he specifically used ink that could not come off. Something was very wrong here, it seemed like the higher ups in New Runeterra knew he was coming. Jiraiya looked to Naruto and said.

"I have no idea what that is." said Jiraiya as he lied in order to not get caught.

"Really, well one of my friends used this when he saw you putting down seals, so he wiped them off and from the type of ink, these seals were supposed to be permanent." said Naruto as he pulled out the ink brush and bottle that Jiraiya had on him when he was apprehended. The sage flinched at seeing those items, seems like the cat was out of the bag.

"Fine, I was here on a mission to put up seals to let the Leaf in here, why, because you stole form us, so we are just taking back what is ours." said Jiraiya as he glared at Naruto, who just chuckled.

"You still believe that we stole from you, you really are delusional" Naruto said as he used his telekinesis to slowly undo the bindings holding Jiraiya down. Jiraiya felt his bindings loosen from his struggle and thought

'Just a little more and I will be able to waste this guy, and soon, the Leaf shall raze this place to the ground'

Naruto stood in front of a window with his back to it and spread his arms out.

"If you think that your home can take us down, than prove that you are better by taking me down" his necklace was now glowing brightly and the ropes were fully undone. Jiraiya lunged out of his chair and tackled Naruto through the office window. As they were falling to the ground Jiraiya maneuvered himself in air so Naruto could hit the ground and act as a cushion for him, with one hand holding onto his (Naruto's) shirt, Jiraiya used his other hand and grabbed the necklace and pulled it off. Both disappeared in a wisp of black mist before they hit the ground.

(Leaf village council, 2 hours later)

Minato was talking to the council about ways to get 'their' things from New Runeterra.

"We could make a marriage alliance that would only benefit us" said Sakura's father, Minato thought about it for a few minutes when Asuma spoke next.

"Why don't we try to get some of them to come here, and trap them when their guard is down?" Hiruzen nodded and grumbled as a frown formed on his face.

"Is something bothering you father?" asked Asuma

"Jiraiya should be back by now, something does not seem right" uttered the old man when suddenly Izuna appeared in the room, putting everyone on edge. He just stared blankly at them through his mask and reached for the large bag over his shoulder. Everyone reached for their weapons in case of an attack.

"I believe this belongs to you." Izuna said as he dumped the contents of the bag in front of the council revealing a barely alive Jiraiya, the condition he was in was horrifying. The toad sage was for better or worse, broken. His entire body was riddled with gashes, tears and broken bones, the torso area was torn open revealing half eaten organs, both legs were gone at the thighs, his left arm was town off at the shoulder and his right arm was un recognizable. He was missing an eye and what was left of his outfit was soaked with his blood. Tsunade looked to Izuna to demand an answer, only to see he was not there. A small blue crystal was in his place.

The crystal floated upwards and started to glow; creating a large magic mirror that played the events of what happened to Jiraiya.

_*Flashback*_

_Jiraiya coughed and blinked a couple times to regain his vision and looked around, he was in the Throne room of the castle that the recon team was taken to. He looked to his hand to see the necklace gone, that's when he heard a chuckle, and he looked to the source to see Dracula sitting on his throne with a goblet and a smirk on his face._

"_This is interesting, I was not expecting visitors?" said Naruto as he took a drink from his goblet._

"_How did I get here?!" demanded Jiraiya as he tried to transport himself back to the Leaf._

"_My associate Mr. Valo sent you here when you tackled him out the window, so now I have a little toad to deal with" Naruto got up and placed his empty goblet onto the armrest of the throne. Jiraiya got into a stance as Naruto walked down the steps and to him._

"_Ha, like you could beat me, I am one of the legendary Sanin" Jiraiya charged at Naruto with a rasengan in hand, arrogant into believing himself unbeatable, thus he did not anticipate for Naruto to beat him._

_Naruto disappeared in a wisp of mist and re-appeared behind him with the Blood Whip summoned, lashing out and striking the toad pervert with enough force to send him crashing into the ground. Jiraiya landed on his face and turned around just as the whip to strike his jaw, breaking it. Naruto appeared in front of the pervert and kicked him into the air with a punt, he launched the whip upwards and had it impale and wrap around Jiraiya before tugging down and smashing him onto the floor. Naruto summoned his Chaos Claws and walked up to the old man, he picked him up by the head and saw him cringe in pain as the claws were burning him, Naruto punched him in the gut, Jiraiya couched out blood and stumbled back._

'_What the hell is he, his strength is on par with Tsunade's and he has no chakra' Jiraiya felt his ruptured organs and looked up, only for a flaming fist to smash into his face sending him flying back and crashing into one of the pillars in the room. Naruto appeared in front of him and began mercilessly punching him over and over. Jiraiya could not do anything as he felt his arms break from the impact when he hit the pillar. Naruto launched him into the air with a devastating uppercut and jumped up to him before smashing a fist into Jiraiya's back, sending him rocketing into the floor again. _

_Naruto landed and summoned his Void Sword; Jiraiya was trying to crawl away as his spine was broken. Naruto stabbed him in the leg and froze the limb before shattering it with a twist of the sword; Jiraiya cried out in agony and tried to beg for his life, only for Naruto to run the sword through his stomach and out his back. Jiraiya passed out from the pain._

_Jiraiya woke up moments later and was being dragged by his remaining leg to a balcony, beaten, bloody, and mortally wounded, he caught a glimpse of the moon and thought._

'_It was all a trap from the start.' He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto lifted him up and over the balcony, Jiraiya looked down and saw hundreds of supernatural creatures down below all hungry for his flesh. Naruto snapped his fingers and Izuna appeared and knelt down next to Jiraiya as he brought out a double syringe that had a glowing green liquid in one barrel and golden liquid in the other barrel, they were injected into Jiraiya's neck and he felt his wound start to heal and his pain receptors flare (green liquid= pain receptors 100X more sensitive, golden liquid= heals wounds and makes you invulnerable for a short amount of time). Mito appeared next to Naruto and looked down at Jiraiya._

"_Well, well, you look terrible" she said to Jiraiya who just glared at her._

"_You bitch, you tricked me" Jiraiya managed to say._

"_You brought this on yourself when you betrayed my family" she replied with a glare._

"_For conspiring against New Runeterra and threatening the populace, you will be the food source for the denizens of Castlevania for some time, do you have any rebuttal" asked Naruto as he looked down on Jiraiya._

"_No, please don't, we could work things out." Jiraiya begged, Naruto ignored him and let go of his ankle, letting the old pervert fall to the creatures below, the toad sage landed in a painful heap and saw the creatures all rushing towards him with hunger in their eyes. The last thing he heard before he was torn into was Dracula's (Naruto) dark laughter._

_*Flashback end*_

The memory crystal shattered and the vision ended. Tsunade ran over to try to heal Jiraiya, only for her healing skills not to work (just like Sasuke's wounds). She called the ANBU and they carried Jiraiya to the emergency rooms in the hospital to try to save him, meanwhile Minato was furious that Mr. Valo and Dracula thwarted his plans.

"Damn it, we now have two of our powerful shinobi in the emergency rooms and still no way to get back what is ours." Minato said as he grabbed his hair in anger. Some of the others were growing worried; maybe it is a bad idea to try to get 'their things' from New Runeterra, the other half just grew angrier, New Runeterra was shooting down every chance to get what was theirs, and this was unacceptable, the Leaf was the most powerful village out there, nothing should be able to surpass them.

"What should we do Lord Hokage, he has beaten Jiraiya and has most likely ruined his career." asked Homura as he grew nervous, if Dracula could take down Jiraiya without any trouble, then he did not want to know the full extent of his powers. Minato sighed and said

"I will call a Kage meeting again and try to convince Mr. Valo to hand over our things, also a squad of my best shinobi will be their in order to take down Mr. Valo if he does not comply" with that Minato left for the Hokage tower.

(In the Hokage's manor)

Kushina was going through books in the small library that was in the study room, Mitsuki was out with Ino, since the Yakamana was different ever since she rejected Sasuke and did not want to associate herself with him, along with Kurenai and some of her friends. Kushina was looking for a book to read when she saw a small black book stuffed between two larger ones, making it almost unseen, curious she pulled out the book and read the cover.

The Journal of Minato Namikaze

She picked the lock and opened it, reading the pages. Her curiosity slowly turned to horror and shock as she continued to read everything Minato wrote down, the destruction of Whirlpool, his mission to capture her and make her fall for him to ensure her loyalty to the Leaf, the union to create the perfect weapon out of her son, his failure and death, and most importantly the small note that was scribbled down at the bottom of the page.

_Damn it, Naruto is worthless, years of planning and actions, all for nothing. Sarutobi did not do a good enough job to mold the perfect weapon, no we have to kill Naruto to appease the village, oh well, when the Fox resurfaces in three years I will seal it away using another scapegoat and start over. Kushina is still useful and has provided me with another child. She must be kept in the dark about all of this, the Uzumaki were only stepping stones for the Leaf in its quest for more power. Naruto has failed me and I will see to it that he is dealt with. _

_(Entry 2)_

_This nation, 'New Runeterra' has appeared out of nowhere and made residence in the ruins of Whirlpool, that is ours, not only that, they have our bloodlines, weapons, land and more. If I cannot convince their leader to give us back what is ours, than I shall rain hell and take New Runeterra by force wit an army, the Leaf is supreme._

Kushina dropped the book and fell back into the chair, it was all a lie, her clan and country were betrayed by their allies, she was captured and taken to the Leaf to be used as a tool for Minato, her son was treated like shit under Minato's orders and executed because he did not live up to Minato's expectations. Kushina quietly sobbed and bagged for forgiveness to any god that was listening.

Mitsuki walked in later and saw the state of her mother, quickly she tried to console her and Kushina told her everything.

(Back at the Kage meeting, 2 hours later)

Why are we here again?" asked Mei as she inspected her nails. Onoki, Gaara and A shrugged their shoulders. Minato answered

"I called everyone here to discuss some important things concerning New Runeterra."

Naruto finally walked through the doors and sat down as Twisted Fate and Rengar stood behind him.

"So, what is the big news this time?" he asked as he got comfortable, Minato glared at him and said.

"I demand to know why your boas harmed two of my best shinobi" Minato all but yelled at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes and replied.

"Then answer this, why did the boy wound a police officer and assault the citizens of New Runeterra, also why was Jiraiya found and apprehended for putting up explosion and summoning seals in and around New Runeterra" the other Kages and their guards looked at Minato with surprise, what he was doing was pretty much a declaration of war. Minato replied with,

"Because you have taken from the leaf and will not give us what is rightfully ours. This is my final warning, comply with my demands, or be executed where you sit." Minato smirked, thinking he had Mr. Valo where he wanted him. Naruto snapped his fingers and Twisted Fate and Rengar took action, cutting down the hidden Leaf ANBU with throwing cards and bone daggers. In seconds all of the ANBU Minato had with him were all slain. The other Kages were stunned and suspicious.

"Minato, why do you have a squad of ANBU ready and hidden to strike." Asked A as he glanced at the Hokage.

"Simple, if you were not to agree with him in ganging up against New Runeterra, his shinobi would take you out to ensure an easier takeover of your villages" said Naruto as he sipped a cup of hot cocoa.

"WHAT!" everyone (except Naruto, TF and Rengar) yelled. They glared at the Fourth as he started to sweat bullets. Minato looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes were slowly turning red.

"Who are you really, Mr. Valo, your eyes are the same shade of red as Dracula's" Minato said as he leaned forward, everyone else noticed and also listened in.

"Well, what do you guys think, should I tell them?" Naruto asked Twisted Fate and Rengar, both just smirked. Naruto chuckled as he revealed his necklace and took it off. His form was engulfed by black mist. The Kages and their guards noticed the room get colder as well as the lights dim, a feeling of dread washed over them all. The mist disappeared, leaving Dracula (Naruto) sitting where Mr. Valo was.

"Mr. Valo and Dracula are… the same?" asked Choujiro, this stunned the others.

"you are correct little one, we are the same, think of us as two sides of the same coin, but first" Naruto teleported and grabbed Minato by his throat before slamming him down onto the table, breaking it. Minato struggled to get out of Naruto's grip, which was futile.

"It is quite humorous to see the claimed 'best shinobi in existence' struggled like a little animal in a predator's grasp" Naruto lifted him up and threw him into the Hokage chair. Minato was hacking from the rush of air he gulped and turned to Naruto.

"You will not succeed in keeping what is mine, you hear me, I will rain hell on New Runeterra!" Minato growled, which just made Naruto smirk.

"I already have, and I look forward to seeing your life leave your eyes once I destroy you" Naruto said as he turned and left with Twisted Fate and Rengar. The other Kages left back for their homes and began to build their defenses in case Minato grew power hungry and attacked them.

(Back in New Runeterra)

Naruto had put his necklace back on and reverted to his human form, Twisted Fate and Rengar said goodbye and went to go do their things. Naruto was walking to his office when Taki and the girls approached him.

"So, how did the meeting go?" asked Ashe

"Nothing much, the old man is getting more and more delusional" answered Naruto

"Should we be expecting any problems in the future?" asked Caitlyn with Vi next to her.

"If we do, I will take care of it." Naruto said

"It is okay Naruto, we know you don't want us to get hurt, but we can also fight" said Akali as the others agreed.

"I Know, it's just that they will try everything to get to you, I don't want that to happen" said Naruto as he looked down for a bit.

"Well, if they come for us, than we will cut them down, they will not take us from you" said Taki as she folded her arms.

"Thanks girls, it means a lot" smiled Naruto

"Now, let's go get some food, I'm hungry and a date would be nice" said Riven as she patted her stomach. Everyone agreed and went to go find a restaurant, wanting to spend time with the man they fell in love with.

(With Mitsuki and Kushina)

The two sat in the living room as they stared at the Uzumaki pendant, they had lost all respect and love for the Leaf once they went through Minato's journal, and Kushina went through the classified mission in the Hokages library. Mitsuki coated her finger with chakra and touched the pendant. It started to glow before a magical hologram of Ville Valo appeared on the pendant.

"Hey, it's Mr. Valo" exclaimed Mitsuki as she stared at the hologram; she kind of had a crush on him, Kushina though to herself.

'Hello, Mr. Handsome'

"If you are watching this, then you have most likely discovered the personal journal of Minato and have read the deeds he and the higher ups of the Leaf have done to attain more power. This pendant was created by Naruto Uzumaki as a way to remember his fallen clan, and it was given to Lord Dracula for safekeeping. However I have not entirely been honest with you. While I am Ville Valo, I am also Lord Dracula, so both men are one and the same. The reason I gave this to you is because after all this time I was kept in the dark that I had a younger sister."

"Wait, does he mean- started Kushina

"While you know me as Mr. Valo or Dracula I was known to others in my past life as Uzumaki Naruto, however after my execution, I was reborn and tasked with helping another world in development, the reason I have returned to the elemental nations with my friends is to put an end to the Akatsuki and the Leaf. If you wish to know more than come to New Runeterra, I hope we meet again soon, little sister." The hologram ended and the necklace dropped onto the table.

"He was alive and in New Runeterra the whole time?" asked Mitsuki as shock was expressed, her brother was Mr. Valo AND Lord Dracula, she didn't know how to react. Kushina shook herself out of her stupor and got up.

C'mon, Mitsuki, we are going to take a vacation to New Runeterra, I'll also get Mikoto" Kushina started packing a bag for the 'vacation and so did Mitsuki. It was time to pay a visit to her son.

(In the Akatsuki base)

The members' hologram's appeared one by one; they noticed the absence of Zetsu and Kisame also noticed the broken statue finger corresponding to Zetsu's ring.

"Uh, Boss, is that a bad thing?" he pointed to the missing finger. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw it, Pein was shocked and furious, who would dare mess with his plan for peace. However the most surprising thing was the reaction from the new guy Tobi.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE, I WANT ANSWERS DAMN IT!" needless to say, the other's besides Pein were slightly suspicious of Tobi. Pein coughed to get their attention as Tobi was seething with rage.

"We will begin the operation immediately, you all know your targets, dismissed" everyone left except Tobi.

'I will get to the bottom of this, nothing will stand in my way of getting back Rin' he thought as he left.

(In the Valley of the End)

Konan appeared on Hirashima's statue and looked around, she sensed something familiar, when a shadow covered her, she looked up to see something that stunned her. Kayle descended from the air in front of Konan.

"A real angel" she uttered, she always believed they existed; now the proof was in front of her. Kayle looked at the blue-haired woman and giggled, her face was priceless. She cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Hello, Konan, my name is Kayle and I was told to give you this, if you want to know more , just follow these directions, see you later" Kayle handed her a small box and took off into the sky. Curious, Konan opened the box and saw a note that had directions leading to New Runeterra, but what caught her attention the most was the small pendant shaped like a fishcake combined with the Uzumaki clan symbol. She was shocked.

'He is alive?' she thought to herself, she brought out her paper wings and followed the directions, wanting answers.

(New Runeterra, Nighttime)

Naruto was in his office finishing his work, Nos was asleep. Naruto heard the elevator come up and looked to see Ahri on it; she smiled at him and walked to his desk.

"What could I do for you, my dear?" he put down his pen and leaned back.

"Naruto, I never got to say this earlier, but I now have the chance, I want to thank you for everything you have done for us, the creation of Runeterra, helping my friends, giving us a new life, and keeping your promises." She walked around the desk and sat on his lap.

"I want you to know that I will love you forever, as with the others, you have done so much for us, I don't know how to repay you for your kindness, but please, let me show you my love for you" she placed her lips onto his, and the two spent the night of passion and love in each other's arms

**Alright, another chapter done, shit is getting tense, Minato is getting more delusional and truths and lies are revealed. Please leave a review or PM below and enjoy, Also I have a challenge if anyone wants to take it, it is on my profile. One more thing, could you guys check out my story Naruto Brothers in Arms and tell me what you think? It would be really appreciated**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back for another chapter, thanks for the support so far and enjoy the chapter, before I go, did you guys check out the challenge in my profile, anyway, moving along**

**Story Start.**

Naruto woke up from his position on the couch and rubbed his eyes, he looked at the clock on his desk and saw that it was 9:30, feeling a weight on his chest, he looked down to see Ahri snuggled against him, she was sleeping peacefully. He remembered the events from last night and her confession to him. He looked around and saw their clothes littering the office. He felt her breath on his chest and noticed that she was drooling onto his chest, he lightly tapped her head, her response was to snuggle deeper into him and mutter "five more minutes". Naruto got a devious idea and charged magic into his hand he placed the hand on the base of her tails and released the energy, Ahri felt herself get hotter and wetter as an orgasm was building up, she began to gyrate her hips slowly as Naruto hardened inside of her, he responded by slowly thrusting his hips, going faster over time, soon Ahri was straddling Naruto as she was bouncing on his hips, his cock was going in and out at impressive speeds, Ahri was panting as she was getting closer to her release, she played with her breasts as Naruto's left hand toyed with her clit and his right hand was fingering her puckered rosebud, occasionally her tails would receive a jolt of energy, bringing her closer to her release.

Soon, Ahri cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her and coated Naruto's lower torso. She panted as she looked down at her lover and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"That was one hell of a wake up." She said as she leaned down and kissed him, her long, silky, black hair was undone from its usual intricate braid, flowing down her back and over her shoulders as she was leaning down. Naruto chuckled as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I aim to please" was his reply.

"You do an unforgettable job at it, too" she got off him and noticed he did not cum in her, she also noticed he was still hard.

"Let me take care of that for you, dear." She got onto her knees as she took him in her mouth and went to work. Naruto sat up and groaned as Ahri was giving it her all. He ran a hand through her hair and scratched behind her ears, drawing a moan from her.

"You're so great, my dear" she pulled him out and gave a long lick to the side, making sure that his pleasure rod was coated in a liberal amount of saliva.

"thank you, Lover" she went back to blowing when she got an idea, she paused and repressed her gag reflex as she took him deeper, deep throating him. She went all out to get her prize; she did not have to wait long. Naruto groaned out as he announced his release and Ahri felt him unload into her throat, she pulled back as she sucked out the rest of the semen (which was a lot) she ended up having puffed out cheeks, to which Naruto chuckled and showed her a mirror, she saw her funny expression and tapped his thigh. Naruto watched as she made a show of swallowing his cum, before saying.

"Best wake-up ever." She smiled and started to clean herself with a spell and put on her clothes, Naruto doing the same. Just then Kayle entered through the window she opened.

"Awww, you forgot me" she pouted, Ahri giggled and replied.

"Well the saying goes 'the early bird gets the worm'" Kayle had a raincloud above her head at the comment, but soon turned to business mode.

"Your contact has received the package, she will be here shortly" Kayle then bowed and kissed Naruto on the cheek before leaving for her sister's bakery. Ahri said.

"Well, I have some errands to do, see you later darling." She planted a kiss on his lips and left through the elevator as Naruto sat in his chair. That's when Nos decided to make his presence known

*screeches, chirps, clicks*

"NOS! You don't spy on people when they are doing THAT" Naruto said with surprise.

*Chirps, Growls, Clicks*

"NOS!"

(At the docks of New Runeterra)

Kushina, Mitsuki and Mikoto got off the boat and stared at the large city that was New Valoran, it was breathtaking. They heard the sound of flapping wings and looked up to see Konan land by them, Mitsuki immediately pulled out a kunai and said.

"What's an Akatsuki member doing here?!" Konan ignored her and shed her cloak; she stepped out of it and burned it with a match. "Better?" she asked with an impassive look in her eyes. Mitsuki nodded dumbly and put the kunai away. They walked up to the stand.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the man behind the desk, Konan placed the pendant she received on the desk, along with their '. The man looked at it for a bit.

"I see, please enjoy your stay" he stamped the ' with a red and black swirl and handed them back; they thanked him and went to the city.

They were in awe as they viewed the city, the magazines did not exaggerate. Kushina and Mikoto immediately wanted to go on a shopping spree, but reminded themselves that they were here for a reason. Mitsuki noted the magical banner displaying the soccer match coming up. Konan noted Kayle emerging from a bakery with a basket of goodies, the angel waved at her. They eventually arrived at the tower elevator and scanned the marks ion their I.D to go to the designated floor. They all had a look of anticipation on their faces.

(With Naruto)

The Vampire was taking a power nap when he heard the sound of the elevator; he opened his eyes and yawned, checking the time to see that it was 10:30 he glanced back at the elevator to see his mother, sister, Taki's mother and his contact in the Akatsuki standing there with disbelief on their faces.

"Well, are you going to stand there, or would you like a picture" he teased. Konan was the first to break out of her stupor and went over to hug him.

"It is so good to have you back; I fear that Nagato is slipping further away." She said as she handed him a medical paper detailing his relatives failing health. He looked over it and sent it to Zyra through a spell with a note saying 'multiple ailments and failing health, Blue Rose recommended'. Mitsuki was next as she squealed "Big Brother" and tackled Naruto out of his chair with surprising strength.

Naruto grunted as he patted her head and hugged her back.

"Good to see you, little sister" she was starting to cry into his shirt, saying 'dad was an asshole, your back' amongst other things. He got up and pried her off him and set her down on the couch. Naruto turned to Kushina and Mikoto and spread his arms.

"Who wants a big hug?" he asked as the two mothers ran to him and hugged him with all their might, making sure that this was no dream. Kushina was silently letting tears run down her face, her son was finally here with her, Mikoto had similar thoughts since she no longer saw Itachi and Sasuke as her children, Naruto was the closest thing she had to a son. They pulled back as Naruto glanced at them and ruffled their hair.

"Hey, don't cry over little me, I hate it when I make women cry" he cheekily said as he smiled. They smiled back as they sat down on the couch.

"Hey why is this part of the couch wet?" asked Kushina as she sat down. Naruto coughed nervously into his clenched hand and glanced out the window. Nos added his two cents with a series of clicks and growls.

"Oh, quiet you" Naruto retorted. He went back to his desk and sat down. He had a good guess as to why they came to New Runeterra.

"So, what is happening in Akatsuki?" he asked Konan. She shifted in her seat and spoke.

"Not well, the masked lunatic is getting more impatient, and has temporary lost his cool at seeing Zetsu's ring destroyed and the corresponding finger reduced to rubble, he already started the plan and has the other members searching for the vessels." She tossed him her ring which he melted with hellfire, stunning the four.

"Former Vessels, is the term" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" asked Konan with confusion. Naruto took a sip of his wine and explained what had happened since his execution at Sasuke's hands, his plan to free the tailed beasts, his resurrection, help with creating a new world, the permanent end of the nine, his battle with Aatrox, and giving the people of New Runeterra a new home. Needless to say the four women were stunned. He took of his necklace and transformed into his vampire form. He got up and walked through his desk, phasing through it like a ghost. Kushina stood up and slowly brought her hand up to touch his face, he looked away as she saw the spark of betrayal and pain in his red eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and noticed how cold he was. She did what she thought best and wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug as her head rested on his pale, muscular chest, Naruto was hesitant, but returned the hug. She pulled back and said.

"I don't care if you are a Demonic Vampire Lord, you are still my son" she backed up as he nodded and said.

"There are some people I would like you to meet" he opened a small portal to speak to Mito, only to be interrupted as the sounds of hot, raunchy lesbian orgies was heard. Kushina, Mikoto and Mitsuki blushed heavily and Konan raised an eyebrow, Naruto just sighed and spoke.

"Excuse me, could you finish and come to my office I have some people for you girls to meet, also bring Taki and Ahri" he closed the comms and returned to his human form as he sat down at his desk. After a few moments and some questions, Mito, her girls, Taki and Ahri appeared in front of Naruto's desk facing him.

"You called?" said Taki, Naruto pointed behind them and Taki spotted her mother. She went up to her and hugged her. Mito smiled as she saw Kushina and said.

"You've grown up, little habanero" Kushina grew confused at her old nickname, who was this woman. Mito pouted and said.

"I am saddened that the little pepper does not recognize me, after all the things I told her about love on my deathbed" she wiped away fake tears as Kushina finally recognized the Mito. "Aunt Mito?" Mito bowed and Kushina jumped on her, hugging her with all her might. Mito giggled and returned the hug. She turned to the Uzumaki in the room and asked "Who are you three" they introduced themselves and told her they were the last of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina grew sad at that, she noticed Ahri making herself comfortable sitting on Naruto's lap.

"You must be Ahri" the fox woman saluted and introduced herself to the visitors.

"Hello, my name is Ahri, my title is The Nine Tailed Fox,, I am a fraction of Kurama, the Fox that you all heard of" the girls remembered the large Tailed Beast that was sought after for its power.

Kushina bowed and said "I am sorry for imprisoning you within the seal and making you suffer" Ahri just waved to apology off.

"Let's keep the hatchet buried; besides thanks to Naruto here, we were given a new life after everything that happened, also" she planted a deep kiss on his lips, stunning the four visitors.

"I got the opportunity to be with him" she rested her head under his chin and smiled. Kushina didn't know what to say at first but then spoke.

"If you break his heart, I will make a coat out of your tails" she threatened, Ahri rolled her eyes at the warning and replied.

"I would never hurt him. He is special to me" Naruto turned to Mitsuki and asked.

"So, little sister, what do you think of New Runeterra?" she smiled and said "It is amazing bro, great job, I wish I could stay here." She said with enthusiasm.

"Well, from how Minato is acting, you will most likely get that chance." said Naruto as he took a sip of his wine, and shared some with Ahri.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikoto as Taki sat next to her; Naruto made a magic mirror and showed them the events from the Kage meetings, after the visions ended, the four women were stunned at how far Minato and his associates would go to get 'what was theirs' from New Runeterra, Naruto reached into his desk and pulled out the model magazine he had confiscated from the Leaf shinobi earlier and tossed it to Kushina, she looked through it and cover her mouth in shock as she saw what was written on the pages, it sickened her that the Leaf would want to do this. Just then Ashe had emerged through the Elevator with Lissandra and Zyra.

"Ah, what could I do for you ladies?" Zyra smirked as she handed him a small travel mug that had a sweet aroma coming from it. "This should heal him of his medical problems, please excuse me, I have some things to do" she pecked him on the forehead and left. Ashe spoke next.

"So this is your mother and sister" she looked at Kushina and Mitsuki, who were confused by Ashe and Lissandra.

"Oh, where are our manners, I am Lissandra the Ice Queen and this is Ashe, the Frost Archer, we are also Naruto's lovers along with Ahri, Taki and Mito." Lissandra said with a small smile. Kushina sat there for a few seconds before the information clicked in place.

"WHAT, how many lovers do you have Naruto!" she demanded as Mikoto turned to Taki to see her eyes closed and a cheeky smile on her face as she nervously giggled. Naruto just gave a blank stare and answered.

"Twenty eight"

(At the docks)

The man was sleeping as he dreamed of food.

"WWWHHHAAAAAATTTT!"

"What the deuce!" he said as he awoke and fell out of his chair.

(Back with Naruto)

The Vampire was on the floor rolling around as he was clutching his ears, since he had superhuman hearing, he was bleeding from his ears from Kushina's yell, Ahri was no better, she was covering her ears while whimpering, Mito and Lissandra removed their ear plugs and put them away. The others sweat-dropped at Naruto and Ahri, Kushina was sitting on the floor in the fetal position with a rain cloud over her head as she was depressed.

"My son's a man-whore" she muttered over and over, Mito sighed and tilted Kushina's head to look to her.

"Look, Kushina, we all care for Naruto and never want to see him harmed, he has left an impression on us, and we have wormed our way into his heart, we gave him what he desired most, love and compassion. He has accepted us and he will end anyone who will try to harm us in anyway. So please, don't think of him as a man-whore." Kushina glanced at her son and saw the small smile on his face. Mito turned to Naruto (Who recovered along with Ahri) and said

"I ask that you leave my granddaughter to me when the time comes, Naruto" he nodded and responded

"Understood" he turned to his guests and asked.

"Would you like a tour?" the all said yes, Naruto called for Thresh with a small bat. Thresh soon appeared in the office along with Izuna.

"You wanted to see us?" Thresh asked.

"Yes, I have some jobs for you two, how do you feel about Akatsuki" they both chuckled and Izuna said.

"It is quite humorous for them to still align themselves when their main goal is gone, also they could be a nuisance later on" Naruto smirked.

"Well, I am giving you two the task of taking out their members and retrieving their rings" Taki then spoke.

"Please leave Itachi to me" Mikoto turned to her daughter and asked "What has happened to Itachi?" Naruto sighed and spoke

"He has aligned himself with them under the false flag of peace, and is slowly dying from an illness, in his desperation to find a cure he has broken into Village Vaults, hospitals and more to find a cure, uncaring of who he harms. He has to be stopped." Naruto said as Mikoto nodded with sadness on her face.

"If it comes to that, could we give him a proper funeral?" she asked, Naruto glanced at Taki "we will try"

"Konan, need you to deliver this to Nagato and have him consume it, If he does not drink it, tell him I do not want family to die. If you run into trouble, use this, good luck" he handed her the mug and the pendant she gave back to him. She disappeared in a swirl of paper. Thresh and Izuna excused themselves to go do their job given to them. Naruto stood up and said.

"Let's show you around" he and the others left through the elevator for the tour of New Runeterra.

(With Minato)

The yellow Flash called the council, who was waiting on him, he stormed into the room and sat down in his chair, Tsunade and Hiruzen sat at his sides.

"We've been duped." He started, confusing the council

"What do you mean, my lord" asked Kakashi he would still be by Sasuke's bed in the hospital. But he was summoned for the meeting.

"Ville Valo and Dracula are one and the same, so this throws a wrench in our plans; we will most likely have to get ready to invade New Runeterra" Minato said shocking the room.

"But, my lord, two of our best shinobi are slowly recovering from their injuries" said one fat council member, only to be silenced as Minato threw a kunai that cut through the man's head, ending his life

"Any other rebuttals?" the room was silent "I didn't think so" Minato left the room and went to his private office, when he got home, he was curious, shouldn't Kushina be home? He looked around the house and saw that their things were gone and the door to his private study was open, he went inside and noticed his private journal on the table opened with a lock of long red hair next to it.

'SHIT!' was his only thought.

(With Konan)

She entered Nagato's private chambers and walked up to the emancipated man, who noticed Konan enter the room.

"Konan, what is this" she offered him the drink and said.

"Drink this, it will heal you" he looked at her suspiciously before doing as said. As he drank the liquid he felt his ailments and illness fade away. He finished the drink and put it down.

"Where is your cloak and ring?" he asked, Konan looked away as she remained silent.

"Konan, answer me, Where is your cloak and ring?!" he demanded. She finally answered.

"I did it to save you." Nagato was a bit stunned to hear that. He asked "what do you mean?" Konan turned to him and he noted the anger in her eyes.

"I rid myself of my cloak and ring when I went to New Runeterra to get help for you" she said.

"You WHAT!" he yelled before coughing a bit.

"You don't get it, if you continued down this path, your life will fade before this 'goal' can be achieved, that masked man is using you, that's why I went to him for help, he did not want you to die, even if you have done horrible things, you still family to him!" she heatedly replied, Nagato got a look of confusion on his face

"Who?" he asked

"Naruto Uzumaki" Konan replied, much to his shock "he is back and here to stop Akatsuki, don't you see, the masked lunatic you speak to has twisted our goals for his own purposes, Akatsuki does not even strive what it was created for. Naruto is the man in charge of New Runeterra, he had the potion made to help you, and he does not want to lose family, that's why he is helping you" she answered.

A chuckle was heard throughout the room. Konan and Nagato looked around to find the source, when suddenly a katana, covered with black flames, emerged from Nagato's chest.

"Wha-" was his only response as he collapsed and Konan ran to him.

"NAGATO" she pulled him out of the machine he was in and cradled his body to hers, Tobi stood before her with the bloody katana.

"Such stupidity to betray me, I made you, little girl, and now you must die" He raised the sword and Konan shielded Nagato with her body as she called for help through the pendant, which glowed brightly.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was watching his mother, sister and Mikoto have fun on their shopping spree, he felt a pull from the pendant he gave to Konan, and his eyes flashed red as he disappeared in a wisp of black mist.

(Back with Konan)

Tobi swung the blade down, happy to end Konan's life when a bright flash blinded him temporarily and something stopped his blade, before he could react, he received a powerful right hook as Naruto (in his vampire form) appeared and punched him with the Chaos Claws. Tobi was sent flying back into a wall as his katana was melted from the flames that the supernatural gauntlets created. Naruto turned to Konan and said.

"His ring" she nodded and ran over to the capsule holding Yakhio's body she removed the body and wrapped it in paper as she took the ring from it. She ran back to Naruto as he placed a hand on the burning wound on Nagato's chest and quenched the 'unstoppable flames', he turned to see Tobi's mask remains fall off as they revealed Tobi to be Obito, the supposed dead shinobi. Naruto took the ring from Konan's hands and crushed/incinerated with the Chaos Claws as Obito watched in horror. Naruto returned him arms to normal and smirked at Obito as he and Konan left with Nagato and Yakhio's bodies in tow back to New Runeterra.

Tobi rushed to the secret room containing the statue and saw that it's right middle finger and thumb were now missing, making a total of seven rings/fingers left. He screamed in rage and punched the floor repeatedly. Naruto would pay for his interference.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto pushed through the hospital doors as he called for help.

"I need an emergency room ready, on the double!" Shen rushed over to him as Akali brought over a bed and Nagato was placed in, he was rushed to the emergency center as they got a room ready. Konan followed them to help in any way she can. Naruto sat down in a chair in the lobby.

(With Thresh and Izuna)

The two tracked down Sasori and Deidra in the desert. They were on top of a plateau as Thresh spotted them through the ornate skeleton spy glass he carried. Izuna was next to him with a flying scaven on his staff.

"I see them, which one do you want?" he handed over the spy glass as Izuna took it and looked to see the two Akatsuki members walking to the sand village.

"I will take the blonde bomber, you got the human puppet" Thresh chuckled as Izuna handed back the warden's spy glass. The two disappeared in their respective teleports to take their prey.

It was a good day to be the reaper.

**Woo-hoo, another chapter done. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and/or PM, also check out my other stories and the challenge on my profile. See ya.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back. I read the reviews you guys left and am pleased for how many people like this story, anyway check out my other stories and challenge I have up on my profile if you want more awesomeness and stay tuned for more amazing stories.**

**Story start.**

Naruto was napping in a chair as he was in the waiting in hospital for news on his family member Nagato, who was undergoing emergency surgery to save his life after Obito wounded him.

(With Kushina and the others)

She was happily trying out some new food with Mitsuki and Mikoto when Mito appeared by their table with a concerned look on her face.

"We need to get to the hospital." She said with urgency as Kushina nodded and the girls paid for their food and left with her. They appeared in the hospital lobby and saw Naruto sleeping; they saw Konan emerge from the emergency center with relief on her face.

"Nagato is no longer in danger, he is resting now." Konan said as she sat down next to Naruto, whose eyes snapped open.

"Who's Nagato?" asked Mitsuki

"Nagato is one of the last Uzumaki left" Mito answered, Kushina and Mitsuki were stunned by that, there was another Uzumaki. Akali, Shen and Kennen came out of the emergency center.

"He made it, but there was a complication." Shen said as he pulled of his gloves, Naruto looked at them.

"What happened?" he asked. Shen sighed before answering

"While we were able to save his life, he has forever lost the ability to utilize chakra, also his eyes lost their power" Shen answered. This caused Konan, Kushina, Mitsuki and Mikoto to gasp. Naruto mentally thought of how to break the news when Nagato woke up. He got up and left for Nagato's room. A couple minutes later, he was standing next to Natago's bed as he watched the thin man breath slowly out of an oxygen mask as he was sleeping, he had medical bandages wrapped around his chest and Gauze was underneath the bandages where he was stabbed. The only noise in the room was Nagato's light breathing and the rhythmic beeps of the machines in the room as they checked on the Uzumaki's health.

Naruto thought of what Obito did to Nagato, he had read his mind and found out the plans that Obito had for the world, the only thought that came to Naruto's mind was 'what a fool', while it was tragic that people die in wars and battles. It was just part of how this world worked, which is why he had went to great lengths to make sure his friends were not in danger from the madman Uchiha and his groupie of puppets he had 'convinced' to join his cause, why he had taken their goals out of the big picture. He wondered what Rin, if she was still alive, would think of her teammates and teacher once she found out what they were doing. She would most likely be sickened and disgusted. Naruto teleported back to his office do take his mind off the growing headache.

(With Thresh and Izuna)

Sasori and Deidra saw the walls of the Sand village coming up in the distance and smirked, they were getting close to their target, Deidra looked at Sasori and asked,

"So, do you want the vessel or the shinobi?" the large hunchback puppet glanced at him and answered.

"Just don't keep me waiting." He answered back. Deidra was about to retort when a voice spoke.

"Good, Death does not wait for the foolish" they were on alert and Thresh appeared out of nowhere and punched Sasori's cover puppet with one punch, destroying it in one go as the real Sasori leaped back. Deidra crated his clay bird and took to the air. Only for a Flying Scaven to swoop down and tear a chunk out of the bomber's left shoulder with its teeth, Deidra screamed in surprise and pain as the re-animated flying corpse tore of his entire left arm from the shoulder blade and flew off as it devoured its food. Deidra clutched the messy stump and turned to see Izuna on the clay bird behind him. Deidra had barely any time to react when Izuna swung his staff and smashed Deidra in the face as he was knocked off his clay mount and was falling to the ground. Deidra managed to regain his senses and flipped himself in mid-air and landed on his feet. He looked up and saw his clay bird covered in blue fire as it was falling to his location; he jumped out of the way but was knocked back by the shockwave of the explosion. Izuna landed on his feet in the burned crater.

"Fascinating, you destroyed my puppet, you will make a most wonderful addition for my collection of puppets." Sasori said as he took of the black cloak he had on, revealing his Akatsuki robe underneath.

"I'm not interested in your dolls." Said Thresh pulled back his hood revealing his grinning skull, Sasori was in shock as he looked at his enemy.

"Why so shocked, boy, you look like you have seen a ghost" Thresh chuckled, Sasori summoned his favorite puppet, the Third Kazekage, the human puppet took control of the larger puppet and attacked Thresh. The Chain Warden chuckled as he stomped on the ground, suddenly multiple spiked chains appeared out of the ground and impaled the large puppet and wrapped around it, immobilizing the deadly toy in its tracks. Sasori was surprised at his favorite puppet being trapped and pulled on his chakra strings, trying to free it.

"Never bring a doll to a fight boy" Thresh said as he snapped his fingers, with the sound of cracking wood, the puppet was torn to splinters as its head landed in front of Sasori. The red-head growled and tore off his cloak, revealing his body to be a puppet itself. Sasori had a crazed smile and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

"Now, witness true art!" he said manically as hundreds of human puppets emerged from the scroll and tossed it aside as it burst into flames. Thresh stared at the mass of floating puppets and sighed.

"I guess I could take a few souvenirs when I'm done here" he brought out his lantern and sickle and got into a battle stance, Sasori wiggled his fingers as all the puppets fired kunai, shuriken, fire, and other deadly projectiles from their mouths' at the Chain Warden, who responded by spinning his lantern on its chain like a propeller and brought it in front of him as the speed created a shield of green fire that funneled outward and engulfed the projectiles in a cyclone of flames, destroying everything in its path. Sasori smiled to himself

'Oh yes, he would make an excellent puppet.' The human puppet thought. Thresh stopped his actions and looked at Sasori.

"Is that all you got Pinocchio?" he asked as he grinned, Sasori brought up his hands and launched flames from the holes in his hands at Thresh, who looked at him with boredom.

This was really pathetic for a so called 'master puppeteer'

(With Izuna)

The Night Watchman was walking through a canyon that Deidra ran into; he had already followed the blood trail left by the blonde. His Scavens were hiding in wait for his command. Deidra was hiding behind a boulder a dozen feet up from the canyon floor; he looked at his missing arm and saw that the flesh was beginning to blacken,

'What the hell is this' he wondered, he touched it, only for him to his and squirm in pain as it was VERY sensitive and hurt like a bitch. With his good hand, he reached into his pouch and pulled out some clay and began molding it into little clay worms, he channeled chakra into them and tossed them onto the ground. They burrowed into the ground and all made their way to Izuna. Deidra smirked as he envisioned his enemy being blown up by the worms. While he was day-dreaming, Izuna sensed the little worm bombs as soon as Deidra began to make them and reached into his pouch on his waist, he pulled out a sphere the size of an apple with a silver under-half and a sapphire twirling upper-half. Izuna twisted the top half and tossed it in front of him. The little ball rolled to a stop and a small high-pitch whine sounded from it before the top half opened up like a flower, revealing a smaller sphere of electricity that floated in place as the device sent arcs of electricity through the ground and set off the bomb worms as they were still deep underground. The device closed and Izuna picked it up before placing it back in his pouch.

Deidra heard the sound of muffled explosions and grew curious, he turned and peeked over the boulder, only to be tiger palmed in the face, breaking his nose. Letting out a stream of curses as he staggered back, Deidra looked to see Izuna sitting cross-legged on the boulder with his staff resting on his lap, the yellow lenses of his mask staring holes into the terrorist bomber. Deidra reached for more clay, only to look in shock as his pouches were gone; he heard a whistle and looked to see Izuna hold up the bomber's pouches in his hand.

"Give those back" demanded Deidra, how could he make art without his precious clay, The Night Watchman just tossed the pouches high into the air and snapped his fingers, the bags exploded with a large BOOM, which would certainly alert the Sand Village. Deidra growled as he pulled out a hidden knife from his sandal and lunged at Izuna, Izuna back-flipped off the boulder and landed on the canyon floor. Deidra growled as he saw The Night Watchman plant his staff on the wall on the side of the canyon with a toss and motioned for him to come down with his hand. Deidra jumped down and landed as Izuna snapped his fingers and placed his arms behind his back and stood there, Deidra felt his chakra paralyzed and unable to use. He roared in anger and charged at Izuna while screaming bloody murder, however Izuna was faster, he leaned back and avoided the knife and pulled out a metal syringe from his pouch with his left hand. As Deidra's momentum moved him forward, Izuna maneuvered his torso and plunged the syringe needle into the back of the Akatsuki member's neck and injected the purple liquid into him. Deidra felt his body freeze up and managed to turn his head to The Night Watchman, who was walking towards his staff as he put away the empty syringe.

"What did you inject in me?" he asked as he felt a shiver run down his body and pangs of pain come from his missing arm stump, the sound of rapidly growing limbs was heard as a new arm sprouted in place of the missing one, Deidra looked at it and smirked as he turned to see the Night Watchman remove his staff from the wall with a tug.

"You dumbass, you've just signed- Deidra stopped as he felt his body convulse and his feet rapidly grow to resemble a severe case of elephantitis, soon his legs followed and the bomber felt himself falling back as he lost his balance and his body start to grow rapidly, like a large grotesque balloon, he looked at Izuna and noticed the multiple Scavens and Flying Scavens in the canyon all looking down on him, The Night Watchman let out a sharp whistle and the re-animated corpses all converged on the blonde bomber as they began tearing into him with hunger. Deidra held his hand out to The Night Watchman and begged.

"Please, help me, I can give you anything you want" he begged through the pain as he felt his enlarged and disgusting body being torn into like a fresh carcass. Izuna walked forward and reached with his right hand, Deidra grinned happily as he thought he was going to be saved, only for Izuna to grab his Akatsuki ring and pull it off his finger and begin walking out of the canyon.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" was his final cry as the Scavens overwhelmed him and feasted on the terrorist. The Night Watchman flipped the ring in his hand and caught it as it fell back into his hand. He pocketed the ring and waited for Thresh.

(With Thresh)

Sasori was running out of things to attack Thresh with as the Chain Warden destroyed everything that he threw at him. He was about to throw a kunai when Thresh appeared in front of him and sliced off his arms and kicked him in the stomach, Sasori stumbled back as Thresh walked forward, he was clearly out matched and had no spare puppets to switch bodies with since Thresh burned them all to ashes. He turned to Thresh and growled out

"What the hell are you?" Thresh chuckled and replied.

"You may call me The Chain Warden, I hunger for your soul" Sasori was about to run when he turned and Thresh appeared in front of him and ripped out the container holding his heart. Thresh held up his lantern next to the container and Sasori's soul was sucked from the container into the lantern with a scream of agony. Thresh put away his lantern and crushed the heart container into dust. Izuna appeared next to him and said.

"You certainly like playing with your prey" Thresh walked over to Sasori's arms and removed his Akatsuki ring. Thresh pocketed the ring and said.

"Two down, five to go" Izuna pulled out a book from his pouch and crossed Sasori and Deidra's pages with a black marker and put them away, they disappeared in a flash for a quick meal to eat.

(With Nagato)

Nagato slowly opened his eyes as the sound of beeping caught his attention, he turned his head to the right to see a complex machine active as it showed a 3D image of his body with small notes around it on the screen. He noticed the tube connected to his arm and saw that it was connected to an I.V. he looked to his left and saw the open window with the city of New Runeterra at night, he also saw Konan sleeping in the comfy chair next to the window

"You know, despite committing atrocities, she still cares for you" said a voice.

Nagato turned his head to see Naruto leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms folded over his chest. Nagato reached up and removed his oxygen mask.

"So you're the enigmatic Ville Valo" Nagato said as he took a breath of fresh air. Naruto walked over to Nagato's bed and pulled up a chair as he sat down in it.

"There is no need for that, we are family." Said Naruto as he smiled

"Wait, you're- Nagato started

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." said Naruto as he saluted to him. Nagato was silent as he was dumbfounded at who was sitting next to his bed.

"How are you alive, the Leaf village killed you?" Nagato asked as he regained his bearings.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So it's better that I show you" Naruto raised his left hand, which was coated in teal energy, and touched Nagato's forehead. Nagato gasped as he saw everything that happened to Naruto from his imprisonment and execution to coming back to the Shinobi world. Naruto pulled his hand away and leaned back in his chair. Nagato was silent as he laid there staring at the ceiling.

"If I could move now, I would be strangling you right now." Nagato stated.

"And why would you do that?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a stick of gum from his coat, un-wrapped it and popped it into his mouth. He pressed a button on the armrest of the bed and it raised itself to a relaxed sitting position, Nagato raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting technology." He said.

"While you want to strangle the life out of me for taking your goals out of the picture, you would've been 'removed' from the plan before you even get the chance to go near the filled statue." Naruto began as Nagato looked at him with a heated stare.

"You remember when 'Madara' tried to take your life?" Nagato nodded "Well, he would've done so sooner or later to complete HIS goals after he took your eyes. But that is no longer a problem" Naruto reached into the desk near the bed and pulled out a mirror and showed it to Nagato, who noticed his eyes were no longer the Rinnengan, they were normal blue eyes.

"What did you do?" Nagato hissed. Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

"I did not do anything, Shen stated that they vanished after your surgery to save your life, which cost you your ability to utilize chakra along with the Rinnengan, if anything, it was Obito's fault" Naruto said as he put his arms down.

"You mean Madara." Nagato said as he looked into the mirror.

"The masked man you had in your little group was not Madara Uchiha as he claimed to be, he is in fact the supposed dead shinobi, Obito Uchiha. Obito's plan was to put the world under a illusion and create a dream where his 'beloved' Rin Nahora did not die, I know that losing a loved one is painful, but that is how the shinobi system works. It creates an endless cycle of hatred that you would not be able to break. But to give you some sense of comfort, look at the necklace on you." Naruto said. Nagato looked down and saw a necklace with a navy blue metal casing that housed a small red gem. He felt something familiar coming from the necklace; it was like… a parent's warm hug. He turned to Naruto for an explanation.

"I know that you lost your parents due to some idiotic Leaf shinobi, however instead of passing on to the afterlife, their souls latched onto you and have watched over you since then, which is why when I got you, Konan and Yakhio's body out of there and to New Runeterra, I asked your parents if they wanted to be placed in a necklace that you would keep with you. They agreed." Naruto said as he folded his arms over his chest. Nagato did not know what to say as he was shocked; his parents were with him ever since they died?

"Anyway I have some things to do, but in the meantime, you have some people who want to speak to you" Naruto said as he got up and went over to Konan and woke her up and the door opened revealing Mito, Fuka, Kushina, Honoka, Karin and Mitsuki. Naruto waved goodbye and left through the door as the remaining Uzumaki and Konan started to talk to each other. Naruto was walking through the office halls and passed by Akali's office when it opened and her hand shot out and grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him in as the door closed behind him. Naruto was pushed into a chair and saw Akali, Sivir, Riven, Leona, Diana, Boa, Janna and Soraka all looking at him with love in their eyes; Boa was blushing as she pressed her fingers together. Naruto raised an eye brow and asked.

"Well this is unique, what could I do for you all" he asked as he got comfortable in the chair. Akali spoke,

"While this is end of my shift, I decided to bring some of the girls over for some R&R with you, if you don't mind." she said as Naruto nodded. Boa then added,

"I was wondering if we could take our relationship further, if that is ok with you." She asked as her blush deepened. Naruto smiled and said.

"Well then, let's make the most of this" he clapped his hands and the door locked and a silence rune appeared on it as the girls each began to strip for him.

Sometimes, Naruto wonders why he is so lucky with women.

(In the Leaf village Hospital)

Sasuke awoke to see he was in a room with machines ad I.V. hooked up to him, he turned his head to see a comatose Jiraiya in a similar state as he was in. He heard the door open and saw Sakura walk in who went ecstatic when she saw him awake.

"SASUKE!" she squealed as she appeared next to his bed and started to huddle over the recovering Uchiha as she was hyperventilating in happiness. Sasuke could not move his body and asked.

"Why can I not move my body?!" he demanded, Sakura stopped hyperventilating and looked at him worriedly before responding.

"Your body was too torn up for us to make a full recovery, we saved what we could." She responded as she reached to the edges of his bed and raised it to a sitting position. Sasuke saw the state his body was in. multiple stich lines from his wounds decorated his body, his left leg from the hip down was a prosthetic as was his right leg from the knee down, his arms were prosthetic from the bicep down and fused to his arms, he opened his shirt to see a plant-like growth fused to his torso that covered everything from his collarbones to his belly-button, finally he looked into the mirror on the desk next to his bed and saw that the left half his face was a puppet and his left eye was gone, replaced by a camera. He growled and Sakura asked

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

"What did you do to me" he hissed. Sakura swallowed the lump of fear and replied.

"We managed to save what we could, and with the notes, experiments' and other things we salvaged from Orochimaru's labs, we had 'improved' your body to make you the ultimate shinobi; Jiraiya will be undergoing the same procedure in a few hours" she said as Sasuke seethed in his bed.

"Get out I need some time alone" he said, Sakura nodded and left the room. Sasuke looked at his body and vowed revenge on Dracula (Naruto).

"Just you wait, Dracula. Once I kill Itachi and Taki, I am coming for you." He growled as he didn't notice a hooded bespectacled figure watching him with a smirk on his face.

(With Minato)

The famed Yellow Flash was in a bar guzzling down a bottle of the strongest sake they had. He put the bottle down and burped loudly as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Hiruzen walked into the bar and saw Minato at a table; he walked over and sat down in front of him.

"Now, what has gotten you so worked up that caused you to end up here drinking like a fish?" Hiruzen asked. Minato looked at him and said.

"She's gone" he muttered as he placed the bottle to his lips and began to drink again.

"Come again, I did not catch that" Hiruzen said as he leaned in. Minato slammed the bottle on the table and glared at Hiruzen.

"The Uzumaki bitch is gone, along with my daughter!" he snarled at Hiruzen, this caused the bar to go silent as they watched the two Hokage's with curiosity.

"You, lost, Kushina Uzumaki and Mitsuki Uzumaki." Hiruzen frowned at Minato.

"Not lost, they were gone when I got home." Minato said as he took a swig of his bottle. Hiruzen grabbed a glass and Minato poured him a drink.

"And how did they slip under your nose, I put them under your care for a reason." Hiruzen said before he took a drink from his glass.

"I don't know how, the only thing I found when I got home was my personal journal unlocked and opened, all of their stuff was gone." Minato said

"Are you insinuating that she found the journal and read its contents?" Hiruzen questioned as Minato nodded "Shit, this could potentially ruin our plans" he whispered.

"You think I'm not worried about that, the seals I had placed on them are not responding either, what now, we lost the Uzumaki clan" Minato said as he took another drink.

"They may not have gotten far, I will have my best summons search for them" Hiruzen said as he got up and left. Minato just stared at his drink and thought of how to regain control of Kushina and Mitsuki, and to keep the secrets of the Uzumaki to himself and the Leaf.

(With Naruto)

The vampire lord emerged from the room after five hours; he checked the time and saw it was midnight. He peeked back into the room to see his lovers all sleeping on the pull-out bed all sexually satisfied and sleeping peacefully. He looked at the time and saw it was midnight. He left the hospital and began walking back to his private quarters in his office when he sensed someone watching him.

"There is no need to be secretive, Taki, you can speak to me about what is on your mind" said Naruto as the black clad ninja landed next to him. She stood up and wrapped her arm around his and they began to walk to the tower.

"I found a lead on Itachi." She said, Naruto sighed and said.

"Look, I know you want to stop him, but you can't because he is your brother.-" He began but was silenced as Taki placed a finger on his lips.

"I no longer see them as family, not after what they did, after what they did to you" she whispered the last part, but Naruto supernatural hearing picked it up. He stopped and turned to her.

"If this is about what they did to me, I already have gotten over it and let them fight amongst themselves" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Taki looked away and said.

"It's not that either"

"Than what is it" asked Naruto as he looked at her with concern on his face.

"It's just that I may not make it through the fight with him and lose you and mother, due to his tenacity to kill of anyone who is Uchiha and is not Sasuke" she said as she finally looked him in the eyes and he saw the tears threatening to spill. He pressed his lips to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. Eventually they pulled back and Naruto responded.

"You won't fall to him, I believe in you Taki; you are much stronger than he will ever be, the difference between you is that while he fights just to prove he is superior, you fight to protect the ones you love and live to see them, you are one of the best fighters' around and a beautiful woman Taki. I love you with all my heart like the others" She hugged him and pressed her head to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Taki then asked,

"Naruto could I spend the night with you? To be in your arms one more time before I go face him." She looked up at him.

"Ok, but you might be a bit tired in the morning" he responded as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh I doubt that, besides, I never got to show you in your past life how much you mean to me, I get to this time" she said as she walked to the tower with him following her.

The two spent the night together as they showed one another how much they loved each other.

**Alright, another chapter complete. Please review and/or PM to let me know what you think. Also feel free to check out my other stories and challenge and let me know your thoughts on them, it would really be appreciated if you guys did, stay tuned for more epicness.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


End file.
